Not Strong Enough
by Lyonene
Summary: Sine is a fashion designer that specializes in gowns. When her neighbor orders a wedding dress she gets involved in something she doesn't understand. What starts as a job turns into her personal blend of Heaven & Hell. He was never strong enough to let her go & she was too weak to keep running. Ft: 'Taker, HHH & others. Strong violence, language, slight non-con & adult sitches.
1. Neighbors

**A/N:** So I honestly had no intentions of posting any new stories on for quite some time, at least not until the other stories were finished however... Between three emails, two text messages and an AIM conversation, here it is. So now you-know-who's, ya'all can leave me ALONE! The story is technically finished, I've just been posting it up over on Disenchanted slowly cos I'm mean like that. **:)**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Sine, and at least half the plot. Props to Jaden (musicchiller20) and Ripper for the assists on this. I also do not own the song Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica, which a lot of this story is sort of based off of.

**Summary:** Sine Reneire is a world-renown fashion designer with a specialty in one-of-a-kind bridal gowns. When her new next door neighbor commissions a... unique... wedding dress from her, she winds up involved in something she doesn't understand. What starts out as a simple job soon turns into her own personal blend of Heaven and Hell and will last forever. Featuring: The Undertaker, Triple H and others in small roles.

**1: Neighbors**

He rented a house next door to her. At first, Sine was curious about her new neighbor. At least until he started bringing strange men home with him, then her curiosity waned. She lived by herself –well, she had her cat- and had always felt safe in this neighborhood. Even with the strange man and his… guests, which were fortunately few and far between, though they were usually just as strange looking as he was. The times she usually felt safe was when he wasn't home, though she always attributed it to the fact that he was new and she was nervous over having him living right next to her.

Tonight was one of the nights he had come home, alone from what Mrs. Meade across the street had said. Sine smiled, remembering the elderly woman's gossiping tongue. _Taller than a flagpole and wearing all black! I tell you, he's up to no good!_ Of course, Mrs. Meade thought that about all people she didn't know, it was just her way.

Humming, Sine finished putting away her last paper sack of groceries before folding the sack and bending to store it in the cupboards beneath her kitchen sink. Standing upright, she glanced out the small windows right in front of her and froze, a frown marring her usually smiling mouth.

Her new neighbor was standing outside, bare from the waist up, staring down at the ground with an exasperated look on his face. She could see the visible snarl on his face, knowing she should look away but didn't. This was her first really good look at him and yet he was still far enough away that she couldn't make out his facial features all that well.

He was definitely 'tall as a flagpole', but she had known that the very first time she had lain eyes on him. His hair was jet black and it looked like it was pulled back from his face, she had no idea how long it was but it was longer than most men that she knew. He was pale, and without the shirt, she could see he was… well built, especially in his arms. His arms… they were covered in what she determined to be tattoos, from wrist to shoulder, and there was another tattoo splayed across his abdomen, lettering.

When he bent down only to stand up with a shovel, Sine decided she was done with spying and backed away from the window.

~!~

After a hot bath and a glass or two of wine, Sine had nearly forgotten about seeing her neighbor. She was just preparing to finish her night off with some television when she heard her cat –who the little girl she had gotten him off of had named Midnight, very original- clawing at the kitchen door. Sighing, she pushed herself up off the couch and reluctantly padded her way through the living room and into the kitchen, eyes narrowing at the door.

"Midnight…" She groaned when he merely looked up at her and then took off across the yard, reaching down to tighten the belt of her white silk robe before stepping outside as well, her feet arching at the feel of the cool grass against her soles. "I'm not in the mood to play, come on. Here kitty, kitty." She coaxed, more than annoyed when Midnight scampered away, purring.

~!~

"Persephone…" His deep baritone seemed to be overly loud in the quietness of dusk, though it didn't startle him as he once again called for her cat. A pure white, long haired feline who had been a gift from his manager, Paul, a 'house-warming' gift she had been meant as. He snorted at that, having a house in Texas as well as now here… though this house was temporary, it was being used for… business purposes.

His thoughts were distracted from Persephone by a woman, a rather beautiful woman, in the backyard next door to him. His new neighbor was also apparently calling an animal and that caused him a moment's irritation when he seen a black cat darting across her yard and up a tree, spotting Persephone perched up in a branch. So that was the reason why he was chasing her, she had found the local tom. "Persephone…"

Approaching the fence that separated their yards, he folded his arms over his chest and simply watched as she halted at the trunk of the tree, tugging on her dark brown –it reminded him of chocolate- hair in obvious frustration.

"_Vilain chat_!" She cursed, reaching up to grab the lowest limb of the tree and began climbing after the tom.

He couldn't help but tilt his head, watching her progress, his acid green eyes grazing over her pale limbs appreciatively. He had also noted a hint of an accent to her voice, French if he had to make a guess. When she had settled herself on a branch, he stepped up to the fence, holding onto it with both hands and arched an eyebrow. She was now dangling her legs, her back to him, and holding out her hand to both cats.

"So this is what you've been after." She cooed, drawing Persephone to her when his feline finally graced the woman with her attention. "My but you are a beautiful darling. Shame for you, pretty one, that Midnight it fixed, or… perhaps not a shame, perhaps you do not want little kittens, eh?"

She was talking to his cat… he rolled his eyes.

"Where'd you come from, darling? Hmm?"

"She's mine." He announced, hiding a smirk when she nearly toppled from her perch and stepped over the fence, carefully, and actually darted, something he didn't usually do, over to catch her fall when she lost her already tentative balance.

"_Merde_!" She shrieked, staring up at him out of wide gray eyes, looking half scared out of her mind.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, setting her down on her feet before looking up at the cats, shaking his head when he seen them busy nuzzling each other. When he returned his attention to the woman, he found her teetering backwards and shook his head, hiding his amusement. "I'm not going to hurt you, lady."

"I'm fine." She said after a moment, having seemingly recovered herself and turned her gaze up to the cats. "Thank you, for catching me." She added as an afterthought, wrapping her arms around herself before facing him again. She was obviously trying not to stare at him, or look directly at his chest, which was where she was about eye level with. He could literally see the familiar words flickering across her face: freak, giant, scary.

Just to mess with her, he reached up and stroked his long black goatee, watching as her eyes darted up to take the gesture in. "Not a problem." He replied, automatically catching Persephone when she launched herself at him, feeling her wrapping around his neck. "That's my girl." He rumbled darkly, glancing back down at the woman, nodding at her. "Have a good evening."

He left her standing there.

~!~

"P-please, let me go…"

"What the hell are you doing up?" 'Taker demanded after coming back inside and checking to make sure doors and windows were locked, which they were. He had started for the basement only to find his soon-to-be-bride standing there, looking almost as pale as his neighbor. Frowning, he walked towards her, feeling Persephone scrambling down his back.

"Please, let me go! Please!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he walked over to the black liquor cabinet, reaching past his fifth of whiskey; he pulled out a bottle of ether and a cloth.

Her blue eyes followed him, mouth opening in a soundless scream.

Smiling humorlessly, he soaked the cloth and returned the bottle to its place, then approached her. "You belong to me." He informed her, catching her by the back of the neck and pulling her forward, pressing the soaked cloth over her mouth and nose.

After a few moments of struggle, she went limp against him.

~!~

Sine was sorting through her mail as she plodded up the sidewalk, grinning when she seen her paycheck had arrived a day early. How nice, especially since she had just shipped out a new costume. When she heard Mrs. Meade calling her, she ambled towards the older woman's house, the smile widening. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you, Sine, good news?" Mrs. Meade nodded her silver haired head towards the mail.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're looking rather thin dear. You should come have supper with me tonight."

Frowning, Sine looked down at herself, pretty sure she wasn't too thin but exactly where she needed to be. Plastering her smile back on her face, she simply shrugged. "Thank you, Mrs. Meade, but I have work I simply must get done." She knew the woman was lonely since her husband had died, but she simply couldn't stand the nitpicking or the gossip.

"He's still home, isn't that odd?"

Sighing inwardly, she mentally kicked herself, feeling like she had jinxed herself by simply thinking the word gossip. She knew who 'he' was. The 'devil' Mrs. Meade cheerfully despised. "I suppose so."

"Look, there he is."

Sine did not turn around.

"And he has a young woman with him." Mrs. Meade sniffed. "I bet you anything they're not married."

Now just a bit curious, she turned enough to see, arching an eyebrow at the sight of a woman who had to be younger than she was by at least three to five years. The man had his arm wrapped around her, both of them wearing black. She kept watching as he helped the woman onto the motorcycle he seemed to like driving, finally turning her attention back to Mrs. Meade.

"They are not married." The elderly woman repeated, shaking her head. "What a shame, what a shame."

"I've really got to go, Mrs. Meade." Sine was not going to stand there and discuss morality and why people were no longer wedding before living together with anyone. "I've got to get to the bank before it closes."

"Oh, of course."

Flashing a quick smile, Sine darted across the street, heading straight into her house. She liked the woman, honestly, but she just couldn't stand being around her for very long. So maybe she didn't like Mrs. Meade that much, she was simply too polite to be rude to the woman.

She quickly changed out of her sweat pants and tank top into a cream colored tank dress and sandals, not bothering to do anything with her hair besides run her fingers through it. Minutes later, she was backing out of the driveway in her pick-up truck, trying not to think about her strange neighbor, or was it neighbors.

She had to stop reading mystery novels; they were no good for her.

~!~

Wendy Brenner, the owner of the only bridal boutique in town, was feeling a bit miffed. A freakishly large man and a small brunette had come in to look at her gowns only for him to basically scoff at the selection. She didn't understand it. They were all the latest styles and so far, she hadn't heard one complaint from any bride.

"Nothing here is suitable." He announced, even after browsing her catalogs.

Wendy looked suspiciously at the 'bride', her frown turning into a whimper when he dropped the stack of catalogs right in front of her on the counter. "Well…" She said slowly, swallowing down a lump. "I have a dressmaker who works freelance for me on occasion. If you have something special in mind," She glanced at the bride again; hiding another frown at the young woman's terrified expression and cleared her throat. "Then I could give you her number." She bent down to retrieve a binder from one of the open cupboards, holding it out cautiously to him. "This is a portfolio of her work, it's very exquisite."

She watched as he thumbed through the pages, holding her breath, wondering if he would find these designs unacceptable. There was simply no way… this was the best… Wendy smiled when he nodded. "Yes?"

"Yes."

"Here." She handed him a business card. "Her hours are listed on the back."

He flipped the card over before looking at front again, reading the name printed in bold: Reneire.


	2. Midnight Ether

**2: Midnight Ether**

"Two of them? Are you sure?" Sine asked into her cell phone, turning her face away from the sun that was taking its own sweet time in setting. She was out in her backyard, where she got the best reception on her cell phone, pacing back and forth underneath the same oak tree she had climbed the night before. "Well, no, it's not a problem but I'll need you to get the measurements for me." When another call beeped through, she frowned and quickly wrapped up with Joan, her contact for a steady job supplying costumes to some entertainment business. "Hello?"

There was a brief pause. "Hello? Is this Reneire's?"

Sine felt a tiny shiver ripple through her at the tone of voice, husky and deep, and cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm Sine Reneire, how may I help you?"

"My name's Mark Calaway, darlin', and my fiancée and I were told you're the best dressmaker around."

She smiled at that.

"I'm callin' on behalf of my fiancée and we need a black wedding dress. Can you help us with that?"

Black was… unusual but then again, she had once made an odd shade of green bridal gown so she shrugged. "Certainly. I would need to meet with the bride for measurements, discuss fabric as well as what style of gown she's interested in." She dropped down at her picnic table, pulling the pad of paper she had been using for Joan's order towards her. "Would you like to arrange for an appointment?"

"Is it really necessary for her to meet with you? I have her measurements and exactly what the dress should look like. She don't care about the type of fabric to be honest."

Now that was definitely odd and Sine frowned, really not liking the sound of this. However, she took the measurements and a quick sketch of what his fiancée apparently wanted, hearing him chuckling throughout the process and wondered just what he found so funny. She was trying to hide her mounting displeasure with the situation, knowing that every woman wore a dress differently. Then she made the mistake of asking when he wanted the dress done by.

"Within the next few days."

Sine's first thought that he must have been on crack, adding a note to the paper to charge double what she normally would have. "There will need to be a final fitting requiring your fiancée." She said after a long moment, frowning when something black to the left caught her eye. "Hold please." Setting the phone down, she jumped off the bench and ran towards the clothesline. "Midnight! Bad kitty! Get off the clothes!"

Midnight hissed at her once before retracting his claws from the costume he had been climbing.

~!~

'Taker waited patiently for Reneire to return to the phone, hearing her shouting in the background and rolled his eyes. When she came back, he interrupted her before she could even get started. "What if I paid you twice whatever it is you're askin'? My bride is currently indisposed so we will take whatever you can provide. If it doesn't fit properly, then it will be on us." He was beginning to wonder why he hadn't just bought something off a rack and thrown it into a washer with a bottle of dye. "It would mean a great deal to us, Miss Reneire."

"Mr. Calaway, my work is known worldwide." She said flatly, sounding less than impressed and he found himself amused. "My wedding dresses are all custom made for a single bride and what you are asking for… you should have bought yourself something off the rack and had it dyed."

She was no longer amusing but an annoying mind reader. He kept silent, contemplating what to say next or if he should simply hang up when he heard more shouting, arching an eyebrow.

"DAMN IT! MIDNIGHT NO! OFF THE CLOTHES!"

Midnight? His green eyes narrowed as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, staring out the kitchen screen door at his neighbor –Sine Reneire, bridal gown designer- who was now chasing her cat away from a clothesline.

With more patience than he had possessed five seconds ago, he once again waited for her to pick up the phone, still watching her. "Make the dress and I'll pay for it. For the fitting," He didn't bother with the accent, even though it was his natural voice opposed to the dark baritone he had slipped back into. "there won't need to be one, she won't be wearing the dress long anyway."

He could see her jaw dropping from his spot behind his screen door.

"By the way, Sine, it looks like your cat is going for the clothes again."

When she turned towards his house, he nodded his head at her, ending the call.

~!~

Sine was still fuming over his arrogance a day later. Just because he was her neighbor he thought she would do the dress? She had kept the notes on the dress but refused to even consider starting it, her anger overriding her sense of professionalism. Though… that was a perk to owning and running her own business, she got to call the shots.

She was busy adding lace trimming to a nearly finished bridesmaid gown when she heard her doorbell ring, sighing as she straightened up, cracking her back in the process. She headed up the stairs from her basement studio and went straight for the front door. The moment she opened it, she wished she hadn't.

Mark Calaway, her creepy next door neighbor and soon to be married man, was standing there in a pair of black jeans that looked like they had been painted on and a black muscle shirt, showing off his tattoos perfectly. She tried not to give him an once-over, aware he was a bad boy and just like every other woman, and she had a soft spot for the bad boys.

He wasn't bothering to avoid doing the once-over thing himself and she purposefully folded her arms over her chest, wearing a plain white sports bra and a pair of cut-off denim shorts. She usually didn't dress up when she was working and of all people to come to her door, he was last on that short list.

"Hello, Sine." He greeted, extending his hand to her.

Sine eyeballed it, reluctantly slipping her own towards him.

"I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced, I'm Mark." His eyes raked over her face and up over her hair, which she had swept up into a messy pile on top of her head, pinned in place with a pencil.

"Nice to meet you, how can I help you?" She asked, withdrawing her hand from his and leaned in the doorway, crossing her legs at the ankle.

He pulled his left hand out from behind his back, her eyes narrowing in on her cat, wondering how she had missed that and automatically reached for Midnight. "It seems your cat is very intrigued by mine. I also figured getting to know you might be a smart thing to do since I'm thinking about making the house my permanent residence."

Sine simply nodded, cuddling Midnight next to her chest. "I see."

"He got into my basement."

"If he damaged anything, I can pay for damages." She offered instantly, frowning down at Midnight and bent to sniff him, recoiling instantly. "You need a bath, you smell like ether." She coughed, setting him down, snorting when he instantly headed towards the kitchen and his food bowl. "Well… thank you for returning him. Unless there's something else, I really have to get back to work, Mr.- Mark." She gestured to the open basement door to her right, smiling politely up at him. "I hope you and your fiancée are happy in the neighborhood."

He simply nodded, waving at her lazily as he walked away.

~!~

After finishing with the gown, Sine bathed Midnight, trying to understand why on earth he smelled like ether of all things. What the hell was her neighbor doing over there?

"I don't want to know." She muttered, pinning Midnight between her knees while toweling him dry, glad she had worn elbow length rubber gloves because he had gone insane once she introduced him to water.

Sine frowned when she spotted something taped to the top of his back left paw, gently freeing it, it was black, no wonder she hadn't noticed. It looked like… leather, and she unrolled it, taking in the word from squinting eyes. "Help? What the…" She studied it thoughtfully; it looked like someone had used a nail or something to etch that.

~!~

Stephanie McMahon could only hope, pray to God, that someone had gotten the note she had broken a fingernail scratching onto that scrap of leather. She had used a string from her shirt to tie it around the strange cat's paw, barely shipping the cat away from her when the Undertaker had returned.

What had started out as a storyline had progressed into something else and she was terrified out of her mind. She didn't even know what day it was, her way of keeping track of time was waking up and seeing if sunlight was seeping through the tape 'Taker had covered the basement windows with.

When he had found her awake this last time, he hadn't been as amused as before. His annoyance had turned to outright anger when she started throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him. He had actually backhanded her though mercifully the pain hadn't lasted long since he had knocked her out with what remained of the ether the cat had spilled.

She was barely coherent now and the only thought keeping her from closing her eyes again was: _someone, please help me._

~!~

'Taker hid his surprise well when Sine Reneire showed up at his doorstep the day after he had returned her mangy cat to her. "May I help you?" He asked, filling the doorway with his massive frame.

Sine offered him a hesitant smile, one he did not return, still a bit peeved with Stephanie's actions from yesterday. "Look, Mr. Calaway, Mark, I was rude to you on the phone the other day and yesterday, I was very short with you."

He idly noted that she did indeed have a soft French inflection, wondering how she had picked that one up or if she was an aspiring actress or something.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally that way. I've got your dress started."

His eyes widened, not expecting that.

"I stayed up most of the night doing it, it's actually almost halfway finished, and I am willing to let you have it at regular price, my way of apologizing."

'Taker noted she was staying on the porch, looking over her shoulder to find the nosy old broad who had told him to his face that he was the devil watching them like a hawk. "That's… nice of you." It also explained the Band-Aids on her fingertips. "How much?"

"I don't know off the top of my head, I have the estimate written down in my shop." Sine shrugged, tugging at the bottom of her pale pink tank top and he noted she was in yet another pair of denim shorts. "I know you said your fiancée is indisposed and I am terribly sorry to hear that so maybe you would like to come see it?" She chewed on her lower lip, obviously trying not to look annoyed. "I'm sorry; I'm just not used to people ordering a wedding dress and not wanting to look at it before actually wearing it. I'm a perfectionist."

Considering he now wasn't going to have to kill her bastard cat as both a warning and because the cat had discovered a way into his house, he found this reasonable, she was making the dress after all. "Understandable. Would you mind if I looked at it and took a few pictures for her?"

Sine simply nodded.

"Is now a good time?"

Another nod.

Sparing a glance back towards the basement door, he stepped out of the house and followed her, knowing precious Stephanie was too out of it to even consider getting away. Providing she was even aware she was being left alone, which was highly unlikely.

~!~

Sine guided Mark through the open cellar doors from the side of her house down into her workshop. On a dummy was the black wedding gown. Truth be told, it was an old wedding gown she had never gotten around to finishing as the client had backed out of the wedding contract, she had simply dyed it overnight.

Keeping behind him, she watched as he examined it. The moment he bent down to examine the black silk trim at the hem of the dress, she moved forward. Picking up her sewing machine required strength, lifting it over her head had the muscles in her arms screaming in protest but a mixture of fear and adrenaline seen her through the act of raising it and then bringing it down.

At the very last minute, he turned, his eyes flashing acid at her and he reached out to push the machine away, cursing when all he did was soften the blow, clipping his shoulder. He felt backwards into the dummy, toppling it and cracked his head on the cement floor.

Sine stared down at him for a moment, knowing he was probably just temporarily stunned and hoped she wasn't doing something very stupid because prison was not an appealing option to her. Without a backwards look, she bolted back outside; the upstairs door already locked and slammed the cellar doors shut, padlocking them.

Her heart was racing furiously in her chest as she ran inside his house, going from room to room. She finally made her way downstairs, freezing at the sight of the young brunette woman lying on a bed, the lingering scent of ether assaulting her nostrils. Now she knew where Midnight had acquired that particular scent. This was Calaway's 'fiancée'.

"Oh merde…" She cursed softly, wishing she had thought to bring her cell phone with her, though the odds of it getting signal inside were slim to none. She had no idea how long Calaway would be out, but she was hoping for at least another ten minutes.

Grunting, and ignoring her arching arms, she dragged the wan girl out of the bed, somehow made it back up the stairs and then finally outside, never so happy to breathe fresh air in her life. "Wake up fille, we have to get you out of here." She urged, jostling the other woman.

Sine nearly jostled herself right out of her own skin when she heard pounding coming from her house, knowing Calaway had woken up.

"Sine? Who's your friend?" Mrs. Meade asked from her grandson's car, instructing him to pull up alongside the curb. Her eyes widened when Sine dragged the girl over, opened the backseat and stuffed her inside before sliding in alongside her. "What are-"

"Drive Tommy, NOW!" Sine ordered, seeing a flash of blue eyes before slamming the door shut. "Go!"

Tommy peeled out of there like a bat out of hell, having no idea what was going on but not about to argue either, looking at the groggy stranger through his rearview mirror. "Um…"

Mrs. Meade had shifted in her seat, also staring at the young woman. "Just drive, boy." She ordered sternly. "And don't you dare slow down."

Tommy nodded stiffly.


	3. Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

**3: Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride**

'Taker could not remember being more pissed off than he was right now. He was sitting on the front porch steps of his house, holding a towel with ice in it against the back of his head, trying to ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder from where that bitch Reneire had clocked him with a goddamn sewing machine.

He had searched his house as well as hers, totally unsurprised to find both that cunt as well as Stephanie gone before calling Paul, instructing the other man to find Sine Reneire. He would find her, and when he did, all hell was going to break loose.

~!~

Sine spent her next twenty-four hours playing the catch up game. She found out the woman's name was Stephanie McMahon. Then she found out Stephanie was related to one of her customer's, more specifically, the owner of an entertainment business she did a lot of work for. She also found out Stephanie's fiancée was a wrestler who had taken his persona just a bit too far and crossed boundaries from in ring storylines to real life.

She had a hard time understanding it, having never been interested in wrestling, but somehow managed to understand enough to piece together the important information. Currently, she was trying not to fall asleep as Stephanie cried in father's arms, having been up the entire time holding the very girl who had scrawled a single word onto a slip of leather in the hopes of being rescued. Her arms were very grateful for the reprieve, letting Vince take over gladly.

"That rotten bastard…" Vince muttered darkly, stroking his sobbing daughter's hair, feeling her soaking the front of his blazer.

"Daddy, I was so s-scared!"

"I know, princess, I know. Everything is fine now and you're safe." He looked at her rescuer, extending a hand towards her and smiled tensely when she stood up to accept it, shaking firmly. "Thank you so much for everything you did."

"It was… not a problem." Sine said, lying through her teeth. It was a major problem to be honest. Hitting someone with a sewing machine could be considered tantamount to intent to kill with a deadly weapon. Though, now that she knew what was going on, perhaps it could be considered justifiable.

"I would also like to extend my protection to you, from the Undertaker and his Ministry."

She sat back down, surveying the man who had been signing her paychecks and stifled another yawn. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted his protection, and she only had a vague idea about the Ministry. Obviously, Vince's protection didn't mean too much, look what had happened to his own daughter. "I'm sure I'll be fine." She said after a moment, trying to be polite but it was becoming a bit hard after being up so long, still wearing her denim shorts and now barefoot since she had lost her flip flops somewhere along the way. Thankfully, she did have her wallet in her back pocket though. "I'll leave you to your daughter."

Vince began shaking his head, looking sympathetic as he stared at her over Stephanie's head. "'Taker knows it was you who saved my daughter and he will be after you."

"My father is right." Shane McMahon, who had been watching and listening from a quiet place against the wall, finally spoke up. He nearly flushed when Sine's piercing gray eyes landed on him, adjusting the sleeves of his crisp, button up, dress shirt while clearing his throat. "You'd be safe with the Corporation, Miss Reneire."

Sine was already shaking her head no, folding her arms over her chest.

"Miss Reneire, forgive me, but you… hit the man with a sewing machine, he's going to come after you."

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I have a business to run. Not to mention I'm due in Milan in…" She glanced at the clock on the wall, frowning. "Less than forty-eight hours for a show featuring my work."

"Daddy, you couldn't even protect me, how are you-" Stephanie stopped mid-sentence, turning her head to stare at Sine with wide blue eyes. "You smashed a sewing machine on him?"

"Um… yes." Sine was pretty sure Stephanie's eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. "If I hadn't, you'd still be stuck in that basement."

"She has to stay, daddy! If he finds her, he's going to kill her!"

All Sine could do was stare at the McMahon's like they had lost their minds, finally just nodding reluctantly.

Within hours, she had been placed in a hotel room with security at the door. She had spent some time on the phone, making excuses as to why she couldn't be at her own damn show, and then soaked in the bathtub.

As cruel and selfish as it was, she did wonder if she shouldn't have left Stephanie to 'Taker, or Mark, whoever he thought he was. She wouldn't have been in this stupid situation if she hadn't interfered. But then again… Stephanie's thankful eyes flashed before her, causing her to sigh.

~!~

"We found her."

'Taker's demonic acid stare met the slightly nervous gaze of his mentor and manager and simply folded his arms over his massive chest. "And?"

"She's uh…"

"She's with the Corporation." Edge stepped in when Paul hesitated, knowing they really didn't have the time for this. He shut his mouth and turned to watch as a screaming Stephanie McMahon was dragged into the room by the Acolytes, smirking slightly. Capturing her, again, had been almost as easy the second time around as it had been the first.

His mood improving, 'Taker approached Stephanie, purposefully licking his lips in a lewd fashion. "Security still not up to par, hmm?"

Stephanie was trembling from head to toe, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"It was like taking candy from a baby, boss." Bradshaw chuckled, shoving Stephanie away from him and right into 'Taker's waiting arms.

"Welcome back, Princess."

Paul waited until 'Taker had finished tormenting the youngest McMahon before allowing Edge and Christian to cart her off, pulling a folder out from beneath his arm. "Sine Reneire." He began, not surprised when 'Taker's attention was instantly on him, seeing the maliciousness lighting those eyes. "She's has dual citizenship, here in the United States and in France, her mother was French and she alternates six months between here and there. She is internationally known for her designs and dress work and only takes clients on if she feels like it." He flipped through the paperwork he had scrounged up. "She's low key and likes her privacy; she is also… very, very well off." Paul arched an eyebrow when he heard a scream followed by silence, guessing Stephanie was now out cold. "Now that Stephie's back, do we forget Miss Reneire?"

"Why on earth would we do that?" 'Taker asked, somewhat amused by the question though his eyes were telling a completely different story. "She hit me with a sewing machine, Paul. I don't care about her citizenship status, how much money she has, or what she does for a living. She will pay for screwing with my plans and not minding her own damn business. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal." Paul smirked wickedly. "Would you like to know where she's staying at then?"

~!~

Sine wasn't very happy when she was woken up at three AM by a frantic Shane McMahon. She was even less happy when she was told Stephanie had been taken… again. That meant, for all the Corporation's supposed protection, they couldn't do shit. She immediately booked a flight to Milan, telling Shane flat out she'd take her chances.

~!~

Milan, Italy was interesting to say the least. 'Taker had wrestled here more than once but this was the first time he had ever purposefully sought out a fashion show. His entire Ministry had come with him and he used them to scout out Sine's hotel, her schedule, and everything else he would need.

The night of the show, he was feeling particularly devious, and in a bit of a mood, so he had forced Christian and Edge to go completely clean shaven and in disguise, as woman.

"You two are the ugliest broads I have ever seen." Farooq grunted when the disgruntled pair reluctantly emerged from the bathroom. He took in their gowns, their nylons and high heels and finally their made-up faces. "Definitely hideous."

"This is totally wrong." Christian muttered, trying not to get his upper and lower lashes stuck together by blinking, they were caked with mascara, badly applied mascara that kept clumping. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Yeah?" Edge chimed in, reaching back to tug his nylons out of his ass, groaning when Bradshaw whistled. "Why can't they do this?"

Bradshaw arched an eyebrow at that, flexing his muscles in what was meant to be an intimidating manner. "Look and you, and then take a good look at us, boy. Do you really think anyone is going to buy us as… pretty little girls?"

Sometimes, 'Taker mused, he really did have brilliant ideas and this was definitely one of the more entertaining ones.

~!~

Sine was backstage at her show, sipping champagne and shouting instructions as models rushed around, changing in and out of dresses. She wasn't too keen on these kinds of events but at the same time, it was part of the job. Thankfully, she only did a few shows a year and seldom went out herself at the end, preferring her privacy.

Because she was not required to actually show her face tonight, she had dressed relatively causal. A pair of high waist, white slacks with a black, short sleeved, silk shirt, black stilettos on her feet and her brown hair curled and pinned back from her face. She kept glancing at the clock, trying not to show how anxious she was to leave and just kept the smile on her face.

"Who are… they?" Monique, her Manhattan based assistant asked, leaning into Sine's side as they watched the… most hideous pair of women approach. "They are…"

"Squarely built." Sine supplied, not saying what they both were honestly thinking: hideous. Her amusement died when the pair halted directly in front of her. "Yes?"

"Miss Reneire?"

Monique and Sine both winced at the shrill voice of the taller one.

"We are such big fans of your, um,-"

"Work!"

"Yes, your work, and we need a wedding dress! My sister-"

"No, you!"

"My, I mean, I, I need a wedding gown."

Clearing her throat, Sine could only nod, the humor back in full force and she was pretty sure it was showing in her eyes. "Sure, why don't we, um, step over here so we're not in anyone's way?" She suggested, gesturing to the corridor that led to the restrooms and fire exit. As she guided them away, she seen Monique wiping tears out of her eyes and had to swallow down the rest of her champagne, fighting back the urge to laugh.


	4. Ring Around the World

**4: Ring Around the World**

Edge and Christian had less than a stellar time at the fashion show. 'Taker could hear Bradshaw and Farooq laughing their asses off when the blondes returned. Closing his bedroom door behind him –he didn't want Stephanie to wake up- he stepped out into the main room of their suite. He was not surprised in the least to find Edge and Christian tearing off their dresses and bodysuits. "How'd it go, ladies?"

"NEVER AGAIN!" Edge shrieked, not caring who he was shrieking at, using the dress to begin wiping make-up off his face. "That was the most humiliating experience of my life!"

'Taker merely arched an eyebrow.

"I would rather be whipped a BILLION times than EVER do something like that again!" Christian added, clearly just as upset as his 'brother' and whirled to punch Bradshaw when the man wouldn't stop laughing.

That just made Bradshaw laugh even harder.

~!~

Sine had a morning routine when she was away from home. She would get up, ring for coffee and then go to use the restroom. If she was home, depending on which home, she would either start the coffee herself or call for a maid, then hit the restroom. The routine rarely changed.

Today was no exception. After waking up sufficiently enough to order some coffee –with plenty of creamer and sugar of course-, she made her way to the bathroom, her eyes still half closed. The party Monique had forced her to attend last night after the show had been… interesting, and had cut in on her sleep.

It was after washing her hands and face that she seen it. She had looked up into the mirror and blanched, staring at the word ANYTIME scrawled across the pane in deep red. Fighting back tremors, she looked down at the counter and noticed a tube of her lipstick sitting neatly just behind the faucet. With a shaking hand, she reached for it and twisted the top off, not surprised when she seen exactly what she expected.

Deep red lipstick, damaged lipstick.

Twenty minutes later she was pacing the main room of the suite, throwing looks towards the open bathroom door where police were now dusting for fingerprints. She knew most like they would only find hers. She knew exactly who had done this. She knew exactly who had somehow gotten into her hotel room while she was sleeping.

"Sine, calm down…" Monique pleaded, shrinking back when Sine whirled to glare at her. "Please?"

"This _fils de salaud_ has a lot of nerve!" Sine shrieked, her hair flouncing about her shoulders with each sharp turn she made. "He followed me across the world! THE WORLD, MONIQUE!"

Monique cringed.

"Book me on the next flight to England!"

~!~

London, England was not a place Sine was overly fond of but it was just a brief stop. She was there for one night only and remained holed up in her hotel room. From there, she placed a call to Shane McMahon and confirmed what she already knew.

Calaway wasn't anywhere to be found.

She skipped informing Shane she had a rather good idea of where he had been last and instead just wished him luck in finding Stephanie. After the brief and rather unenlightening call, she settled down behind the desk in her suite's den and began mapping out her forced vacation.

She settled on Vienna, knowing returning home to France would be overly obvious as well as idiotic if by chance he continued pursuing her.

~!~

Just like Sine Reneire, 'Taker was relatively wealthy and did not consider money to be an object, especially since he was now having such a good time following her. He left her alone in London and followed her to Vienna, sending Paul and the Ministry back stateside. This worked out rather well for him as it meant he could relieve the 'babysitter' he had hired to watch over precious Stephanie and have his men handle the little Princess.

In Vienna, he followed her through the streets. He observed what she did, aware that she was constantly looking over her shoulder but still going through the motions of normalcy. When a few nights passed and nothing had happened, he watched as she relaxed and began enjoying herself.

On the third night, when she disappeared into the _Theater an der Wien_, he stole himself a playbill. She had gone to see _Don Giovanni_, an opera, and that didn't surprise him either. The woman he had met, who wore sports bras and cutoff denims was showing him another side. A more cultured, worldly person that contrasted greatly with his initial impression. That was alright, he could be multifaceted as well.

That was the night he broke into her hotel room for a second time. He noted the decanter of bourbon on the bedside table, arching an eyebrow. She was also a drinker, which would explain the sound sleeping. Of course, there was always that chance she was drinking because of him.

Sine was laying sprawled on top of the blankets, wearing a pale blue nightgown that had ridden up her creamy thighs and he was tempted to crawl into bed with her. But that would definitely end the game, and his fun, too soon for his liking.

Sneering, he passed by her only to halt, arching an eyebrow. Hanging directly above her bed was a large mirror…

~!~

Anywhere Sine went, he followed and she did not always make it easy for him. From Vienna she went to Madrid, then onto Rome, Budapest, Moscow and when she tired of Europe, she led him on a merry chase throughout Asia. They quite literally circled the world before she finally settled in Egypt.

At every place she had stopped, he left her a message. Whether it was a word or phrase scrawled on a mirror –or even a wall, he was getting tired of mirrors, or even something delightfully nasty sent to her in the guise of a gift. Sometimes he would even let her hear him when he followed her, purposefully making his footsteps deliberately loud, or chuckling from behind her only to disappear when she spun around.

He loved the way she adopted a different style everywhere they went, though she always wore sunglasses, as if that would somehow throw him off the scent. When she went as far as dying that chocolate brown hair, he had intruded upon her, waking her up from the middle of a sound, bourbon induced sleep in order to heap insults upon her.

He had left her after only minutes, her gray eyes wide and terrified, and her mouth open in a silent scream. But the next time he had seen her, her hair had been back to its natural color.

~!~

This had long passed the stage of irritating and nerve wracking. It was when he had woken her up to bitch her out for dying her hair that Sine realized he wasn't a good old fashioned psychopath but an entirely new breed. He was enjoying this little cat and mouse game he had initiated and he had taken her dye job too personally.

Sine was getting exhausted, he was burning her out and even after hiring on a bodyguard –which 'Taker seemed to find even more amusing and yet insulting at the same time, he had sent her a card with a simple message of 'he can't help you' and a scrawled suggestion that she fire the man immediately. Which she did not.

A particularly memorable, and recent moment, had been waking up to find local beetles swarming over her things, not pleasant.

"I'll be returning soon, I promise." She was currently in a booth in the hotel lobby, wearing white cotton slacks and a matching tank top, a wide brimmed hat over her head. She had just come inside from the blistering heat and was fairly certain she had brought sand back with her. "So far, he's just interesting in scaring me. He's bound to get bored eventually, yes?"

Monique's hesitation was obvious even through their horrible connection. "Maybe Sine… why don't you come back to Manhattan? You can stay with me."

"We'll see."

"Manhattan, hmm?"

Sine dropped the phone and whirled around, automatically pressing herself as far back into the booth as she possibly could.

'Taker leaned over her, his green eyes sparkling with evil intentions as he reached forward to pick up the receiver. Ignoring Monique's cries for Sine, he hung it up, moving his face so it was directly against hers, their noses brushing. "Are you tiring of our game?"

Before she could say anything, he was backing away, leaving her there to try calming herself.

~!~

That right there cemented her decision to return home, home as in her stateside residence and not Manhattan. If she was going to be terrorized, then it would at least occur on grounds she was one hundred percent familiar with.

The only problem with returning home was that as soon as she walked into the house, she was greeted to the sight of Midnight lying near the basement door. He had been slit from throat to pelvis, blood dried beneath his stiff body.

Biting down on her knuckles, Sine dropped her bag and approached her beloved feline, now wishing she had taken him with her instead of leaving him under Mrs. Meade and Tommy's care as she had done many times before. Midnight had never required much attention, just regular feedings and cat box changings… her eyes narrowed when she seen Welcome Home scrawled on the door leading down to her workshop. Scrawled in Midnight's blood.

~!~

Paul remembered asking 'Taker if he thought he might have taken it a bit too far, what with killing the cat and then using its blood as finger paint. He had simply gotten a 'look' and shut his mouth, knowing it would never go too far, not for 'Taker. The man had taken being clocked by a woman with a Singer a bit… personally, and had discovered he enjoyed terrorizing her.

Personally, Paul thought that chasing her around the world had been enough, more than enough. His protégé wasn't inclined to agree.

He was woken up to the scent of smoke, instantly alert. Muttering under his breath, he tossed back his covers and then blinked, waking up even more. "TAKER!" He squealed, seeing his bedroom walls were on fire.

~!~

Sine was standing across the street with the rest of the neighborhood, watching as the house burnt. How on earth it had happened was BEYOND her, she had been visiting Mrs. Meade when it happened, lamenting the loss of Midnight.

Her gray eyes narrowed as she watched 'Taker and the overly large man stumbling out of the house, coming home to finding her cat dead had been the final straw. She offered a concerned, totally fake, look when 'Taker stared across the street, directly at her.

Of course her house had gone up in flames as well but since she had already vacated everything of importance earlier in the day, she wasn't too concerned.

"I told you he was bad news." Mrs. Meade sniffed, patting Sine on the shoulder sympathetically. "I am sorry about your house, my dear."

~!~

Within days, Sine had relocated to a penthouse in New York. Thus far, she had been left alone which was great as it gave her time to properly settle in and reopen business. Of course, it also gave her time to be thoroughly harassed by Monique who was overly thrilled to have her so close.

"Reneire's." She greeted when her new phone rang, having changed her number and had all her business calls redirected. It was a hassle, but… such was the price of avoiding a lunatic. A lunatic who had murdered her cat… a lunatic she had made homeless.

"How about we go get some coffee?"

"Damn it, Momo, business calls only!" She hung up on her annoying friend, shaking her head.

When the phone rang again seconds later, she nearly threw it through the open window, tempted to go to Monique's just to harm her. Sine's face went blank when she simply heard laughter, dark laughter.

The game was back on. No matter how many times she changed her number, he seemed to always get it. Eventually, Sine had to finally go underground in terms of business, letting her agent and Monique handle everything.

She contemplated getting a new cat but wasn't ready to replace Midnight just yet. So instead, she got a dog. A Great Dane to be exact and he went wherever she did, just in case.

~!~

It took a while, but 'Taker finally got Sine's personal number. "Are you sorry yet?" He demanded when she picked up on the third ring, hearing her inhale sharply. "The games are over, Sine." He didn't give her time to stammer out a response, instead hung up, leaving her to brew over that thought.

He knew she was in New York, that much was obvious. She had an actual boutique there, though he had yet to see hide or hair of her in the store. He spotted her annoying assistant from Milan, Mo something, but that was about it.

His next break came when he heard where Sine had gone too for help, chuckling darkly as Paul told him the news. Sine Reneire had finally broken down and sought out the McMahons. This was simply too good.


	5. The Beginning of a New Game

**5: The Beginning of a New Game**

"You blew up the man's house." Shane said with a groan, having just sat through the recount of the incident, totally ignoring his now cold lunch. He had met Sine, at her penthouse, in order to discuss what might be done to stop the Undertaker and after hearing that, he was pretty sure he was dining with a dead woman.

"He murdered my cat and…" Sine shook her head, unable to even finish and tinged a delicate shade of green. "How do I get him to stop?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"You don't."

Sine covered her eyes with a trembling hand, bracing her elbow on the top of the table. "That wasn't exactly what I was hoping to hear, Shane."

"I'm sorry Sine but I honestly don't know what to tell you besides the truth." Shane moved around the table so he was kneeling at her side, reaching up to gently take her hand, meeting her troubled gaze. "He's not going to stop until he gets bored or finds something else to distract him. The only thing you can do it wait this out."

"I cannot stay inside much longer, Shane, the man has literally driven me into hiding."

"So come on the road with us." He hated saying that, knowing she was likely to laugh him right out her door, but the truth was it would be easier to keep her safe if she was surrounded by people and not locked away in a posh apartment.

That and as far as he knew, 'Taker was showing up for shows sporadically, leaving most things to his Ministry. He had even released Stephanie, for which Shane was very grateful, though he also knew at whose expense it had happened. The woman sitting next to him, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Come on the road with you." She repeated, her upper lip curving slightly. "Then I would be even closer to him. I don't think you're comprehending: the man is insane. He followed me around the world, Shane." She nodded when his eyes widened, massaging her temples with her index fingers. "From Milan, to Vienne, Tokyo, Egypt and everywhere in between. Every night he came into my room and I would be safer on the road, where he's at?"

"Right now we're assuming he's at home because he is not traveling with the WWF." Shane wondered if 'Taker knew where she lived, then rolled his eyes. Of course he knew where Sine lived, he probably knew her every move. Hell, he probably knew Shane was up here right now. He began rubbing his own temples, feeling the beginning of a spectacular migraine coming on. "Just… think about it."

~!~

Sine regretted taking up Shane on his offer the moment she stepped foot into a jam packed arena, following Shane. Her Dane –Rab- was right beside her though he wasn't meant for protection; she hoped it would never come to that. She genuinely liked animals; she preferred cats to dogs but… She had officially become a dog person after Midnight.

She wore nondescript clothing: jeans and a plain tee shirt, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, just trying to blend in. Though… with the dog at her side, that was a bit out of the question. "Slow down, Shane!" She ordered, trying to keep up with him as he strode purposefully down the hallway, stepping aside in time to avoid being knocked down.

Sighing, Shane halted and waited until she had caught up with him before taking her hand, shooting the dog a look. He still could not believe he had allowed her to bring the beast with her, but… somehow she had talked him into it. Of course, his semi-guilty conscious probably didn't help. He felt guilty for what she was going through now, all because she had helped his sister.

Once inside the Corporation's locker room, he ushered her in quickly, nodding when Paul 'Triple H' Levesque began barricading the door behind him. "Gentlemen, we have a guest tonight, let's keep the… tomfoolery, to a minimum."

Sine just kept to herself, sitting on a wooden bench with Rab lying on the floor, on top of her feet. She took inventory of the men surrounding her. Shane was discussing something with the man who had barricaded the door and she was just going to keep her head down and inwardly curse the day Calaway had moved into that damn house.

Though now she knew why he had moved there. He had needed some place off the path to hide Stephanie.

~!~

"What do you mean you're leaving me alone with…" Sine frowned, looking at the man in all red. The very tall man who also happened to be wearing a mask, interesting getup to say the least. She did a double take, realizing that the outfit he was wearing was one of her creations.

"His name is Kane." Shane said, looking at the big man. "And you're safe with him. She is safe with you, isn't she?"

Kane nodded.

"Good, okay then. Ten minutes tops, we'll be back."

Groaning, Sine began pacing the locker room floor, wishing she hadn't sent Rab to Monique a few days ago. At least he would have been company. Kane was silent, he just watched her, that was unnerving and there were several times she wanted to tell him to take a flying leap. Two things stopped her: 1) he was supposedly her protector and 2) he looked like he could squish her with one of those large feet.

~!~

Why was he not surprised? Seriously?

All Shane could do was stare grimly around the dressing room, which had been thoroughly destroyed. Kane was slumped in a corner, apparently knocked out and Sine was gone. He knew he was going to be hearing a mouthful from Vince when the old man found out. A world famous woman had just gone missing from his care.

"Find her." He ordered, getting the rest of the Corporation's attention. "Wherever 'Taker is, she'll be there too."

~!~

Ether. Sine knew that scent. Midnight smelled of ether. "Midnight, go away…" She grumbled, swatting at her face when it was brushed against, letting out a groan and rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

Midnight was dead.

Sine's entire body tensed and she let out a slow, shaky breath. The last thing she remembered was Shane leaving her alone with Kane and then the door bursting open. Two blond men had approached her while fighting ensued in the background, then… nothing.

"I wouldn't move too much, the ether is still wearing off." 'Taker stood beside the bed, staring down at her. "Did you have a nice rest?" He asked wickedly when she slowly rolled back over, his lips curving upwards into a smirk.

Ignoring him, Sine began the slow process of pulling herself into a sitting position, knowing that if she moved too fast, she would wind up reeling. As it was, taking her time worked out well and she felt only a passing dizziness. She took him in, noting he was wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama bottoms that hung rather low on his lean hips.

She had always noticed he was pale, but in the dimly lit room, he seemed even paler than usual and it contrasted against his long black hair and goatee. Further down his torso… and Sine somewhat registered that this was very strange of her to notice but, she was fairly certain his natural hair color was a dark red, maybe deep auburn. The room was too dark to be sure but she knew her colors and then when her mind also threw up the fact that if she was noticing what his natural color could be based on hair not on his head, his bottoms might be hanging just a bit too low.

Then she noted that she was no longer in her jeans and sweater but a nightgown, black and made of silk, her cheeks flooding with color.

As if feeling her eyes on him, 'Taker turned so she was presented with a full, up close view, snorting when she shirked back into the pillows. He wanted her to sweat this out, to think about what was going to come and purposefully raised a hand to caress his shoulder, where he now had a scar thanks to the corner of the Singer cutting him open. "I will admit this," He began, his voice low and dark, watching as she began putting up her cool and calm walls, knowing it was just a front. "You do know how to set a trap, Sine. But then again, so do I."

"I'm aware of that." Sine muttered, looking down as she slid her feet to the floor, testing her equilibrium as she stood up. Dangerous, this man was dangerous, dangerously insane. He had fucking kidnapped a woman just to marry her for power and now he had kidnapped her, she was dead and she knew it. "Now that you have me, what next?"

"Good question, the answer is: I don't know yet, there are many things that could come next." He watched as she began slowly walking away from the bed, her arms outstretched to help her precarious balance, finding this amusing. "You succeeded in knocking me out and saving Stephanie, you should definitely congratulate yourself on a job well done."

Sine turned to face him, confusion written all over her drawn face.

"I'm not going to marry her and I won't bother her again, because of you." He took a step towards her and she took a step away, evil intentions plain in his nearly luminescent eyes. "Do you know why that is?"

"No." She whispered hoarsely, not really wanting to know either.

"Because I have found something more interesting to go after: you. You saved her and condemned yourself. Pat yourself on the back, Sine, job very well done."

"I'd rather not." Sine muttered, hoping this meant she could go back to running. This was the guy who had spent months chasing her around the world, invaded her hotel rooms night after night to leave grisly messages or even wake her up to bellow at her for things such as dying her hair. He had followed her back home and murdered her pet. He had even somehow managed to reach her in New York.

She remembered Shane's words about losing interest and becoming bored. Well, she could be boring, right?

"You are rather feisty and perhaps too bold for your own good, which entices me." His voice was a hiss now, moving to stand directly in front of her. "Are you sorry for what you did?"

"I am not. I would do it all over again."

That somehow did not surprise him. "I told you Sine. Anytime, anywhere and any place. Did you honestly think Shane McMahon could protect you from me?"

"No, I didn't think he could and I told him as much." Sine sighed, kneading her temples, eyes slowly moving to the door. No doubt someone lurked out there to stop her. Though 'Taker had left the balcony doors open and she could climb, when circumstances called for it. That would mean passing him though. She took another step back, not liking how close he was to her.

Purposefully, he looked towards the open doors and then back down at her. "Don't even think about it."

She bit her lower lip.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself involved in. Poor, precious, princess Stephanie… she was an innocent victim of a larger game. Do you even know why I took her to begin with? No, you don't." He answered his own question, beginning to get angry, his fists clenching at his sides. "You should learn to mind your own goddamn business, Reneire. Being nosy has gotten you caught between a rock and a hard place, how kind of the McMahon's to do that to you."

"No, not really." Sine had been under the impression he was going to marry Stephanie because Vince would then stop denying him control of the company, she didn't understand any of it and she really did not care too. While he was busy keeping his obvious anger in check, she darted around him and out onto the balcony.

A moment later, she was screaming in pain when she was pulled back, by her hair. "LET GO!"

"No!" He snarled in her ear, jerking her back into the room, his hand fisted in her hair. He genuinely wondered if she was serious or just plain stupid. Grunting, 'Taker threw her across the room towards the bed, watching impassively as she landed awkwardly on it and closed the balcony doors behind him, letting out a slow breath. "Did you honestly think you would get away with what you did?" He demanded, advancing on her again. "I have news for you, Sine; I will let you go when I am damn good and ready too and not a moment sooner."

All Sine could do was watch as he approached her, wondering what he was going to do. Kill her? Beat the hell out of her? She would definitely prefer a quick death over a slow beating; she had a very low tolerance for pain. Words failed her and all she could do was shake her head, scooting herself backwards on the bed when he kneeled at the foot of it.

Slowly, 'Taker slithered up over her body, trapping her beneath him and rested his cheek against hers. He could feel her trembling against him and chuckled darkly, trailing one large hand up her thigh. "You have a side of you that is just as dark as me, we should explore it."

"I do not." Her protest was marred by how weak her words came out, more focused on where he was touching her than his actual words. This man was psychotic, he could easily snap her in two and instead he was sending tiny sparks of pleasure through her. "What do you want from me, Mark?"


	6. Sick and Twisted

**6: Sick and Twisted**

"What do I want from you?" 'Taker repeated, chuckling softly when he felt her shudder almost violently and it only made his blood hot. Inclining his head until his mouth was right beside her ear, pressing his much larger body against hers. He knew the power and strength he possessed, how easy it would be to harm her without even really trying. "Are you scared?" He whispered, sliding his hand further up her thigh until it rested against her panty covered sex, his tongue flicking against her earlobe. "Tell me you're scared and I might let you go."

Something told Sine that he got off on people fearing him. Something also told her if she lied and said she wasn't scared, he would do his best to change her mind.

God, he was scaring her and turning her on all at the same time. Not a healthy combination.

She let out a long, shaky hiss, trying not to arch against his hand. When he tongued her earlobe for a second time, she turned her head, brushing her lips against his.

Out of everything she could have done or tried, that was not what he had been anticipating. The moment her lips touched his, the simmering desire he had been feeling began turning to outright need. He knew she had a dark side to her, hidden somewhere behind those deceptively calm gray eyes of hers it had been lurking.

When Sine's lips parted for him, he wasted no time in tasting her fully, feeling her returning the kiss just as passionately. In one swift movement, 'Taker was lying on his back with her straddling him, his hands running down her shoulders and sides before cupping her ass, feeling her rolling her hips against him.

Sine never broke the kiss, even when he turned positions on her. Her hands roamed what they could reach of his body before finally laying out on him, her knees pressing into the mattress on either side of him.

This was wrong, this was sick. He was sick. She had to stop this.

"This is wrong." She groaned, tearing her lips from his and forced herself to sit upright again. She took several deep breaths, trying to clear her head.

'Taker wasn't giving her time to recover herself, gripping her shoulders tightly and brought her crashing back down against him, claiming her lips in another demanding kiss. She wanted him, she had proved it by initiating the kissing, and now she had no idea what she wanted, but he knew.

Growling softly, he rolled her onto her back, planting his knee between her thighs and purposefully dug into her with it. "Sine…" He coaxed in a low rumble, palming her hips gently. "This is only wrong if you keep thinking it is." He bent down, pressing his forehead against her chest, listening to her fiercely beating heart. "Just let go."

"No…" She shook her head, her body responding to him, completely against her wishes. "You've done horrible things…" Oh but now he was doing simply breathtaking things, like reaching underneath her panties and she couldn't quite hide a gasp of pleasure. Her hands moved to bury themselves in his long hair, her legs parting for him even more.

"You have too." He whispered in her ear, knowing she would probably count this as one of those horrible things in the morning.

~!~

Sine stayed awake long after Mark –or was it 'Taker?- had fallen asleep. She would have tried to get off the bed but his heavy thigh was draped over her legs, effectively trapping her. One of his equally heavy, tattooed arms was draped across her chest, just underneath her breasts. She was pinned good and proper.

What had she done? Oh, she didn't regret it. That was one sexual bout she could never regret but she wasn't too sure what was going to happen now. She felt a chill of terror run down her spine, recalling how he had growled "mine" against her lips when he came, hoping he didn't mean that literally.

When she wiggled, his eyes slowly opened. He had meant what he had said, she was his. While they might not always be physically together, she was always going to belong to him, especially after what had occurred between them. This woman had damn near tried to kill him and yet… perhaps that was part of the appeal.

Regardless of the why, 'Taker knew he couldn't just let her go back to her normal life, not for long at any rate. He tightened his hold on her, nuzzling her neck with a husky chuckle, feeling her shiver and reached down to pull the blanket over them. "Go to sleep, Sine."

~!~

"Are you insane? This woman isn't some… some regular person you can just yank off the street! You have to send her back before people come looking for her!"

"She hasn't asked to leave yet and when she does, then I will let her go."

Sine woke up to what apparently was a hushed argument of some sort, not moving from her place on the bed as she listened.

"What are you even doing here anyway, Paul?" 'Taker sounded agitated and she could picture him running a hand through his long hair, something she was beginning to notice he did when annoyed. "Vince told me he wasn't ready to unveil the higher power yet."

Sine tried puzzling that out, half-listening as Paul asked another sharp question followed by a door being slammed. Vince? Her mind was reeling, now struggling to wake up properly and piece this together. Stephanie had sent a plea for help, had been held prisoner and drugged for who knew how long. Stephanie had also told she had no idea why 'Taker had been so set on marrying her. Sine had assumed, from what Vince and Shane had told her, that it had something to do with a power struggle. So what was this higher power thing?

She didn't want to know, having a feeling she wouldn't like the answer. Her next thoughts centered on 'Taker's other words, concerning her. Would he let her go? She threw back the blankets and slid from the bed, looking up just as he stormed back into the bedroom. "Where are my clothes?"

"In a hurry to be away from me?" He demanded, nudging her back down onto the bed and straddled her, gripping her wrists in one hand when she tried slapping him. "I suppose you heard all of that?"

"_Oui_."

He arched an eyebrow at that. "Stephanie could never find out the truth, she would have never agreed to it. Vince paid me to… keep her away for a while."

"Did he also pay you to frighten her out of her mind? To drug her? Make her think you were going to marry her?"

He shook his head, a hint of a wicked smirk flickering across his face.

"That girl was terrified, Mark!" Sine's eyes were wide with disgust. She should have really put more effort into hitting him harder with that sewing machine. "I want my clothes."

"Calm down, woman, it was just for a storyline. He's my boss, it isn't like I can exactly tell him to go screw himself."

She wasn't buying that even for a second. He had taken it too far on purpose, he had enjoyed it, he had enjoyed frightening Stephanie and making her believe she was going to wind up married to him. "You are crazy." She said flatly, trying to free her wrist, baring her teeth when he wouldn't let go. "This isn't amusing anymore. You kidnapped that woman because you were afraid to tell your boss no. Then, you tormented me all over this damn earth! You're sick in the head! Let go of me, right now!"

"I'm sick in the head?" 'Taker snorted, releasing her though he didn't get off of her just yet. "You are just as twisted as I am, sweetheart. You have enjoyed every single thing that's happened between us, last night was proof of that."

Her cheeks were slowly turning red.

"You are sick in the head for fucking the man who tormented you, who murdered your precious cat and who you KNEW was a sick and twisted bastard! Admit it, you're just as damaged as me!"

"No, I am not." Sine protested quietly, flinching when he pushed himself violently away from her, sitting up as he got to his feet. "I do not confuse what my body desires with who I am. Now for the last time, give me my clothes."

He just glared down at her.

In response, she stood up and ripped the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around herself. "Fine." She would leave this way if she had too. Before she could even take two steps away from the bed, his hand was wrapped around her upper arm, stopping her. Reluctantly, she looked up into his stern face, trying and failing to meet those venomous eyes.

"It wasn't just your body I claimed last night, repeatedly, Sine and you know it." He said, anger seeping into his tone. "Maybe if you would have minded your own business and stayed out of mine, none of this would have happened. This is all on you, little girl."

She shook her head in denial.

"You loved what happened last night, even though you're trying to deny it."

At this point, Sine was dressing since he had finally released her arm, trying not to cringe as his voice steadily rose. She didn't even bother zipping up her jeans, or locating her shoes, she just flew out the door, aware the only reason she made it was because he allowed it.

Considering what she now knew about Stephanie's little abduction being 'fake' and everything that had resulted from it, McMahon would be really damn lucky if she didn't slap his ass with a lawsuit over all this.

~!~

"So she knows?"

"Yes."

Vince sighed and folded his hands in his lap, contemplating what this could all mean for him and his company. "I didn't expect her to get involved in this mess, 'Taker." He said after a moment, and then scowled. "But then again, I didn't expect you to go as far as you did."

Hunter was standing off to the side, leaning against a wall and listening to the conversation. He began shaking his head, knowing Vince was an idiot and 'Taker was certifiably insane. "'Taker stalked her throughout the world Vince."

That was what had Vince worried, especially if this woman was as well-known and popular as Shane had insisted she was.

'Taker regarded Hunter out of slit eyes, a cold smile on his thin lips. "For my own personal amusement and I didn't harm her… physically."

Groaning, Vince buried his head in his hands.

"Dad, we got a slight problem." Shane interrupted, walking into the makeshift office with a newspaper clutched in his hand. He dropped it down before Vince, pointing to the large image of Sine, standing at a podium. She had held a press conference to explain her disappearance. She had apparently been scheduled to present an award at some fashion show and when she hadn't shown up or even called to cancel, people began to worry.

As far as Shane knew, she hadn't said any names or gone into any details, she had given a very generic explanation as to why she had been gone. He chewed on his thumbnail while Vince scoured the article, trying his best to ignore the Undertaker who was merely sitting there calmly, like he hadn't gone out of his way to harass an internationally renowned designer.

"Compensate her." Vince said when he was finished with the paper, pushing it off his desk and to the floor.

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, wondering if Vince really thought buying this woman off was going to do anything to smooth things over.

Shane simply nodded.

~!~

"Sine?"

Sine looked up from the ledgers she was reviewing when she heard a familiar voice, smiling hesitantly at the sight of Stephanie McMahon standing in her office doorway, looking uncertain.

Stephanie was taking in the woman she somewhat knew, recalling jeans and flannels with messy hair, not this supermodel in an elegant pantsuit with flawless hair and make-up. "What are… do you work here?" She asked lamely.

"The sign on the store says Reneire's, which is also my last name."

"Oh, right."

Sine was a bit curious why Stephanie was even here, wondering if she had strolled in purely by chance but… she had had enough coincidences to last her a lifetime recently. "So…" She cast around for a topic. "Have you finished the storyline yet?"

"What storyline?"

"With your dad paying Calaway and the wedding and…" Sine trailed off, frowning when she seen Stephanie's face draining of color. That would be a no.

~!~

Several hours later, Sine's patience was officially gone when Shane McMahon walked through her door. She idly wondered why she had even bothered to come in today, she could have just done the work from home, but no… she felt she needed to make an appearance and show that she really was back. Well forget that, next month when it came book balancing time, she was doing it from her home office.

"If this is about Stephanie, I don't want to hear it." She said flatly, peering at him from over the rims of her reading glasses. "Paying a man to kidnap his own daughter…" She shook her head, turning her attention back to the paperwork in front of her. "By the way, that check is currently on its way to WCW."

Shane's eyes narrowed at that and he had to grit his teeth in order to prevent himself from lashing out at her. "I'm here to give you a friendly warning, Miss Reneire."

She still didn't look up.

"Keep out of affairs that do not concern you and do not discuss anything you may have heard within our company with anyone." When she shot him a look that clearly said she thought he was an idiot, he bit back a growl. "As of right now, you have lost the WWF as a client."

"And I am sure my wallet will suffer greatly for it. Thank you, Shane; you may let the door hit your ass on the way out."


	7. The Art of Stalking

**7: The Art of Stalking**

Paul had no idea why he was asked to follow Reneire. What was the point? The woman was a recluse. He found it hard to catch her in public, except when she ventured out for business. He did however; learn a bit about her business.

He had already known that she was a designer, an established and famous one at that, and she was also a rather successful business woman. Her latest venture was to bring her designs to those who could not normally afford them. She would design a dress, or whatever, and then let it be manufactured for mass production. Because these designs would not be one of a kind creations, but part of a new, fairly priced clothing line, she was obviously expecting to expand her market.

So again, why was he doing this? Oh yes, because 'Taker had lost his mind when the woman who had tried turning his head into mush had walked away from him without a backward glance. "Why can't he just settle for someone who is not a pain in the ass?" He asked himself darkly.

~!~

Fortunately for Sine, she had no idea she was being watched. Currently most of her attention was focused on her new business venture and the fact that she was bringing in more business then she actually needed at the moment. Late nights were becoming a normal thing for her, late nights at the office even more so, which she did not like but… that was how it worked.

One evening she decided she wasn't staying up until two in the morning. Instead she stepped out with Rab for a walk instead of sending him with one of the doormen. They had just turned the corner and she nearly ran into some guy she vaguely recognized from the Corporation. When he instantly tried backing away, she cocked an eyebrow. "Rab, heel." She ordered, the Dane sitting beside her though he didn't stop baring his teeth.

"Sorry about that."

"Hunter, was it?"

He nodded, slowly. "Well, that's my stage name, but my real name is Paul."

"Hmm, Paul is also the name of that odious little fat man."

"Hunter it is then." He frowned under her scrutinizing stare, having a feeling he knew exactly what she was thinking and raked a hand through his hair. "Look, it wasn't my idea. They just want to make sure you're not going to run your mouth about what happened." He wasn't about to tell her that he had been sent by both 'Taker and Shane who had joined forces. He wasn't telling her because that dog looked ready to tear a chunk right out of his ass. "For the record, I think they're all insane but this is my job, sadly, and they sign the paycheck."

"I don't care about your storylines, or your damn company." Sine said flatly, not believing how paranoid the McMahon's were being. She wondered why she even bothered leaving her penthouse anymore, honestly. "Tell your boss if he doesn't leave me alone, I will press charges." She said finally, knowing it wasn't this guy's fault but she wasn't going to have her privacy invaded either. "If I catch another one of you… wrestlers… around me again, following me…" She was beginning to get pissed off, shaking her head.

Hunter sighed, nodding. "Understood, just don't kill the messenger. I think it's absolutely ridiculous how they keep bothering you. You went too easy on them, you know, when you did your press conference. I would've buried the bastards."

She simply tilted her head to the side, studying him thoughtfully.

He looked down at the Great Dane, not surprised to find it still staring at him. "Thanks for not… letting him rip me a new asshole, even though I deserve it. God, I feel like a fucking stalker."

"Technically, you are a stalker." Sine was amused now, seeing how uncomfortable he was, especially when Rab obviously wanting to take a bite from him. "Do you have any idea how much jail time you are looking at? New York has severe laws regarding stalking." She said it slowly, watching him pale beneath his tan. "I'm not going to turn you in. Paul, right?"

He nodded, looking relieved and a bit surprised that she was using his real name after showing an obvious aversion to it.

Grey eyes sparkling in amusement, Sine gestured down the street. "Since you're supposed to be

following me, how about joining me for a cup of coffee?"

From across the street, the Paul she intensely disliked, watched as the two spoke. He frowned when he seen Sine sliding her arm through Hunter's and inwardly cringed.

"You know, you're a really cool woman." Paul commented with a grin as they walked down the sidewalk together, her dog on her other side.

"I know."

He chuckled softly at that. "That's a gorgeous Dane by the way, now that he's not openly imagining how my leg tastes." His own smiled widened when he seen hers, watching as it spread across her painted lips and swore to God he felt his heart skipping a beat. No wonder 'Taker wanted her.

"Thank you." Sine glanced down at Rab, patting his head gently.

They walked in amicable silence until reaching a small outdoor coffee vendor, the same vendor she came to every night. After ordering her usual, she sipped the hot liquid and studied him thoughtfully while he got his. "Who sent you?" She asked finally. "Shane or 'Taker?"

She knew that the Ministry and Corporation were merging, or had they merged? So it could be either one. She didn't follow the show however, she just knew what she had heard the morning after her one night with Calaway.

Paul was at a crossroads, having had no intention of going there. "Both." He admitted finally, watching as her eyes went from warm and open to cold slits. "Look Sine, I'm not going to lie to you, 'Taker is off his damn rocker."

She snorted, gesturing for him to tell her something she didn't already know.

"He thinks he really is this… lord of darkness, he's fucking insane."

Again, she already knew that.

"As for Shane, he just wants to make sure you don't ruin his reputation, or his dad's, or the companies."

That made sense.

"Sine, about 'Taker," Paul hesitated, sincerely hoping this never came back to bite him in the ass. "You need to get another bodyguard, get all the security you can afford, I don't think he's going to stop."

"It wouldn't matter." Sine whispered, disregarding the Shane bit, her heart having plummeted when he said that about 'Taker. "He's chased me from Milan, Vienne, Budapest… all over the world. I had the best protection and he got past them all each and every night." Shaking her head, she threw the nearly full cup of coffee into a trash can. "Thanks Paul, I'm going home. Rab, come."

Before she could walk away, he reached out to gently grab hold of her hand, squeezing gently. "If he does come after you again, I will do everything in my power to help you." He promised, letting go when she tugged lightly.

Paul watched as she practically flew down the sidewalk, Rab at her side and knew that dog would wind up dead if she wasn't careful, just like her cat. He began plodding back to the hotel, determined to tell Shane he wasn't doing this anymore. He wasn't following her around anymore, it was just sick.

~!~

"Hunter told her." Paul said, giving his nightly report via the telephone, drumming his fingers on the ledge of his motel window. "I managed to get close enough to hear most of what he said. She knows now and she's got her penthouse filled with people. It looks like she is planning on moving again."

From the other end of the line, 'Taker growled darkly.

"'Taker, I say you just forget about her and focus on your career. She's more trouble than she's worth."

'Taker hung up.

~!~

"No, leave the furniture." Sine ordered tiredly, watching as the men she had hired put down the couch and instead went for the boxes she had packed. In the past twenty-four hours, she hadn't slept. Her penthouse was nearly empty now, save for these last two men.

Once the men were out of the room, she dropped down onto the couch, staring around the bare room. Rab was now with Monique while her belongings were being shipped to several different locations across the country, hoping to lay several trails. Now all she had to do was wait until her cab arrived.

"Christ…" She groaned, resting her head back and closing her eyes.

~!~

Edge watched from a distance as Sine dragged an armchair through the front door of her rundown "new" house, arching an eyebrow when she began cursing in French after getting it stuck. She had laid several trails but none of them had fooled 'Taker who apparently knew this woman's history quite well.

She had come to New Orleans, which is apparently a place she had spent a bit of time as a teenager. Did the woman honestly think she could trick 'Taker that easily?

Snorting quietly, Edge slipped back into the shadows alongside Christian.

"Do you think he's going a bit too far with this?"

"I think I'm going to follow orders and keep my head on my shoulders. You do the same." Ignoring the petulant look on his brother's face, Edge slipped inside the phone booth they were leaning against, digging in his jeans pocket for some change. "She's in New Orleans, living in a one story house here in the old French Quarter." He said, not even bothering with a greeting. In the background he could hear Hunter beginning to protest whatever 'Taker was saying. He waited a full minute, rolling his eyes. "Boss, orders?"

"Bring her to me."

~!~

Sine was walking up the cracked, uneven sidewalk to her house, a grocery bag tucked under her arm when her cell phone rang. Staring down at it, she frowned, feeling apprehension curling in the pit of her stomach. Only Monique had this new number and she didn't recognize the number on the Caller ID. "Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Sine, get out of there now!"

"Paul?" Her gray eyes widened when he shouted at her to run, dropping the bag and turned to bolt. "Please don't hang up, please! Talk to me." She urged.

"I'm right here Sine." He soothed, hearing the panic in her voice and tried to hide his own, glancing over his shoulder. He didn't hang up, but he had to also be quick before the rest of the Corporate Ministry found him. "Here, go to this address." He rattled it off to her, hoping she could make it. If she could, then he would be able to meet her and they could figure something out. "Hurry."

Sine ran as fast as she could. She had made it a habit to wear sneakers, jeans and a tank top, just for this purpose. She had started constantly carrying her wallet in her back pocket, just in case she had to literally drop what she was doing and run. Kind of like now.

"_Merde!"_ She screamed when a black car cut right in front of her, right over the curb and onto the sidewalk. "How many of them are coming for me?" She demanded, not waiting to see who was chasing her now. She immediately halted, seeing two men she recognized vaguely from before, the cell phone dropping from her hand and landing in the grass.

"Sine? SINE?" Paul cursed when he heard nothing but dial tone a moment later, hanging up and shook his head. She was screwed.

"Hello little girl." Bradshaw drawled, his eyes narrowed as he watched her glancing up and down the street. "Now if you come nice and quiet…"

Edge was already coming up behind her.

Sine smelled the ether –what was with them and that damn drug?- before she felt the cloth over her mouth, beginning to struggle belatedly.

"Sorry lady." Edge apologized, gently easing her back into Christian's waiting arms.

Christian stared down at her, wondering if he was going to burn in Hell for all this. He was pretty sure he would, and chances were, 'Taker would probably be the one down there tormenting him.

Bradshaw just smirked.


	8. Claimed

**A/N:** Fair warning, this chapter is mostly smut... which is unusual for me as I generally don't write smut but... here we are.

**8: Claimed**

Paul stared down at the still unconscious Sine with a frown on his face. He took in the black slip she had been changed into –not by him, definitely not- and shook his head. "I can't be a part of this, 'Taker." He said finally, turning to look up into the other man's face. "This is…" He cowered under the evil look shot his way, swallowing hard. "This is your decision and I will support you one hundred percent."

'Taker allowed a smirk to curl his upper lip, patting Paul on his fleshy shoulder. "Smooth recovery, old man."

"Oh…"

Paul looked back down at her again, blanching when hazy gray eyes opened.

"Leave us." 'Taker ordered, watching as Paul quickly vacated and shook his head at the other man's obvious cowardice. This time around, there was no balcony for Sine to attempt using as a method of escape. There was nowhere for her to run, nowhere for her to ride. He studied her, his smirk turning into a feral grin as she took in her new garb before landing on him. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He drawled almost teasingly, his green eyes narrowing to slits.

"Why are you doing this?" It was all she could whisper as she tried sitting up, groaning when her head began doing revolutions, dizziness trying to force her back down. What did he want from her? Wasn't it enough he had chased her through several continents, and then actually had her? What more did he need? He already knew she was afraid of him, that should have been enough to satisfy him. Sine closed her eyes; blocking out the image of him and hoped that Hunter hadn't been caught helping her.

'Taker regarded her quietly, stroking his goatee as he took in the way she defensively drew her pale legs up to her chest, hunching over them. "I find you interesting and I want another round." He shrugged, it wasn't exactly something he was ashamed of. He was sick, perverted, and he made no apologies for it. "Now then…" Hooking his fingers in the waistband of his navy blue, drawstring pajama bottoms, he pushed them down over his hips and down his muscular legs, kicking them aside. "Enough with the questions."

"No! Stay away from me!" Sine ordered, forcing herself to roll away from him when he kneeled on the bed, instantly regretting it when her head began doing circles. She didn't want another 'round' with him. She didn't want to play this sick game of his anymore. What, they would have another encounter, and then he would let her go only to kidnap her all over again? No thanks. "I mean it!" She shrieked when he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her back and dragging her legs over his hips. A hand planted against her shoulder blades forced her upper body down against the mattress.

"Now we both know that's not what you really want." He murmured huskily, his hands moving to gently grip her hips and positioned her so he was pressing against her, his erection brushing against her black satin panties. Sine was fighting him this time and he growled, knowing it would be a rough encounter, mostly for her if she didn't stop this and just admit she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Sine let out a muffled scream when she felt the panties being ripped from her, feeling the material catching painfully on her flesh before giving under the force he exerted. "Not again, not again!"

"Yes, again, and many more times after." He hissed, trailing two fingers up her inner thigh until he reached her sex, chuckling darkly. "You're screaming no, pet, but this tells me otherwise…" He slid his fingers into her wetness, hearing her mewl softly.

Damn it, he was doing it again, making her mind and body go to war against each other. Sine tried closing her legs though that was impossible considering they were held a part by his waist and bit down on the pillow when she felt his fingers stop stroking her only to be replaced with another part of his anatomy she knew too well. "No, I don't want you!" She gasped, pushing herself off the mattress and turning her head to look at him from over her shoulder. At the piercing look he was giving her, she felt her cheeks staining crimson.

They both knew that was a lie.

He tormented her, inching in her only to withdraw and do it again. He kept this up until she was whimpering and wriggling her hips, pressing her delicious ass back against him. "And you said you didn't want me…" He murmured, running his fingertips down her spine lightly.

Sine shivered, knowing this was never going to end. He would constantly pull her back until one day he finally tired of her. She felt him leaning over her, felt his fingers caressing her cheek and turned her head, catching a finger between her teeth and bit down as hard as she could, drawing blood.

"I enjoy a little pain." He rumbled, not phased in the slightest and waited until she stopped tearing into his finger before pulling his hand away. A second later, he had delivered in quick succession, three stinging blows to each side of her ass. The sounds of her indignant, pained yelps brought a slight smile to his face as he took in his handiwork. "Beautiful…" He purred, caressing his palm over the red, raised areas.

Sine had never been more humiliated, or turned on, in her life. She could feel tears wetting her cheeks, not daring to look at him as she hung her head, her hair cascading down over her face.

He could see her juices glistening on her inner thighs and that told him that she apparently enjoyed a good spanking. "Naughty girl." He murmured, following it up with another series of quick slaps.

The first few slaps, Sine had liked though she would never admit that to him. However, he was getting a bit heavy handed now and she knew he was doing it on purpose. She had never been able to tolerate pain very well but then again, she had never had too before either. She also didn't play games all that well and that was all this was: a game. "Stop!" She pleaded, reaching back to grip his bare knees, digging her fingernails into his skin. "No!"

"YES!" 'Taker roared, positioning the head of his cock against her with one hand and the other moved to bury itself in her hair, wrenching her head back. "Mine." He growled before burying himself to the hilt in her very, very receptive body.

He had her and he knew it. Sine was crying while at the same time she was enjoying it, hating her body for betraying her like this. When he got tired of her clawing at his knees, he took hold of her arms, pinning them behind her, once more forcing her head down against the mattress. Between that and the hard, rapid thrusts as he slammed into her over and over, there wasn't much she could do, except respond to him.

When he felt her responding and was fairly certain she wasn't going to try clawing him to hell and back or get away, he let go of her wrists, watching as her hands instantly went to the bed, fisting the sheets. Keeping one of his own massive hands on her hip, he snaked the other beneath her, trailing his fingertips down her stomach. "Damn… I missed you…"

She hadn't missed him, at all. The terror and constant looking over her shoulder were things she could live without. But she'd also be lying if she didn't acknowledge the fact that her body had missed what he could do for her. Though the stinging of her ass was also a reminder of just how vicious he could be when provoked. "I hate you." She whispered passionately.

"I know, part of me hates you as well." He whispered in return, bending down to nip at her side. "On some level, you also love me and the things I make you feel."

She shot him an incredulous look. There was no love on her part and if he honestly thought there was then he was truly delusional. How could anyone lover a monster such as he? Another ragged moan escaped her unwilling lips, knowing she was seconds away from being claimed by him, again. Turning her head, Sine drug a pillow towards her, biting down on it to stifle her cries.

'Taker wasn't having that, reaching forward to jerk the pillow away from her, throwing it across the room carelessly. "You'll not deny me, Sine." He growled, beginning to slap her ass in time with his thrusts. He soon had to stop in favor of grasping her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to leave bruises as he pulled her back to meet his strokes. "We were made for each other…"

"No, no…" It was a ragged denial, her breaths now coming in harsh pants. "Mark!" Sine screamed suddenly, grinding back against him for all she was worth, her hips twisting in jerky circular motions. She refused to call him 'Taker anymore, that showed she was afraid of him and he seemed to get off on that, and in her. Feeling his movements becoming wilder told her they were both moments away from the end.

She heard her own name coming from him, feeling the briefest amount of satisfaction from that before what was left of her air was driven from her, feeling a dull pain from where he was holding into her. He pulled her back so tightly she could feel him pressing in spots that she hadn't been aware were erogenous zones until just now.

Deep down, she knew that it would never be this good with anyone but him and the thought of that broke her heart. When she could finally move without shivering, and when she felt his hold on her loosening, she slumped forward, letting her upper body sprawl on the bed tiredly.

Her reprieve was short lived as he moved away from her, letting her legs drop unceremoniously with the rest of her before moving up to join her at the head of the bed. He lay down and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him when she tried squirming away from him and buried his face in her damp neck.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered, running a hand down to rest on her slightly swollen cheek, feeling her tensing beneath his palm. "You clocked me with a sewing machine and set my house on fire, while I was in it. If I was going to truly hurt you, Sine, I would've done it by now. I couldn't harm you… much." 'Taker was giving her a dose of his brutal honesty, tightening his hold on her a fraction more when she squirmed in an effort to break away. "Relax."

"Please, just let me go." Sine pleaded softly. "What's this going to lead too, Mark?" Besides a whole lot of pain and agony, all of it most likely on her end. "You can't keep having people following me and you can't keep me with you."

"Yes, I can." He felt her chest stop, knowing she was now holding her breath anxiously. "You're not leaving me, not again Sine."

Sine did her best to look up at him, feeling her neck cricking at the odd angle.

"We've tried going our separate ways and it didn't work out, I want you with me."

She began shaking her head no, ignoring the pain when his hold on her just got even tighter, nearly cutting off her circulation.

"I cannot be without you and regardless of what you say, you cannot be without me. We belong together." He continued, as if she wasn't struggling against him but as if they were having a civilized conversation, loosening his grip enough to haul her up so they were face to face. "In my own way, I love you, and I know you're scared but we can work through this."

Sine felt like one of those bobble-heads she seen in gift shops, her head was shaking and wobbling that much. "No."

"Precious, I hope you have a wedding gown."

"No."

"It'll work out, you'll see. Of course, you're going to have to give up traveling. You can still work; you'll just have to do it from our home."

He wasn't listening to her! Sine could feel panic threatening to overwhelm her, reaching up to grab his wrists when his hands cupped her face. "I said no!"

Laughing, he grabbed hold of her wrists, pinning them between their bodies and brushed his lips against hers, growling lustily when she actually bit him. Pulling back, he tongued his lip, tasting blood and regarded her out of narrowed eyes.

Sine held her breath.

"We're going to be married Sine."

"You can't, I'll never agree to it." She whispered, staring at him desperately. Somehow she already knew he didn't need her consent, he would find a way around that like he did everything else. "I don't love you, Mark. I will never love you."

His acidic gaze never left hers as he transferred both her wrists to one hand, his free hand sliding down her stomach and between her legs. He snorted when she squirmed, not bothering with niceties and simply thrust two large fingers in her still wet hole, knowing it was a mixture of both his and her juices he was feeling. "You will." He vowed, watching her face intently as he began pleasuring her, seeing the flush coming back to her cheeks. "You will."

~!~

"You want to what?" Paul could not, could NOT, believe he had been woken up at six in the damn morning to be told this. "Have you lost your mind, 'Taker?" He demanded shrilly. "You can't marry her!" He actually slapped his face, wondering if he was actually seeing the Undertaker smile. Granted, it was sort of an insane smile, but it was a smile. Paul could hear Sine crying softly in the bathroom, not even wanting to know why –unless it was the obvious and she wasn't a happy bride. He simply sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "When and where?"

Paul was pretty sure he was still asleep as 'Taker passed over a list of instructions, his eyes skimming it and groaned. "Vegas? That'll attract attention." He warned after a moment.

"I'm not giving her the chance to run and I will not wait a week or however long it would take for a license through the traditional channels." 'Taker began laughing, ignoring it when Paul jumped at the sound. "Besides, this isn't exactly a traditional sort of engagement, now is it, old friend?"

Honestly, it was more like a forced engagement, literally. He almost felt bad when Sine emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and a resigned expression on her pale, tear stained face. Almost. He hadn't forgotten this seemingly delicate, helpless woman had actually tried killing him and the 'Taker both, via arson.

Holding onto that thought in order to stave off the guilt, Paul simply nodded up at the Phenom. "I'll see that arrangements are made." He said flatly, turning to walk out of the room.

"Paul?"

The almost too casual tone of voice sent a shiver of fear up Paul's spine though he tried not to show it. "Yes?" He asked, turning his head just slightly.

"If anyone finds out about this and tries to stop it… I'll hold you personally responsible. Understand me?"

"Y-yes."


	9. Marital Hell

**9: Marital Hell**

Sine Reneire was married, and very unhappily married. Her name wasn't even technically Reneire anymore and her… husband… had reassured her that it wouldn't take long for the paperwork with her new, legal name to be processed.

Married… and her bridesmaids had been men, in dresses. That part was rather ironic since the men were the same pair she had seen in Milan. She had recognized them instantly and made a dry comment about their lack of ladies clothing. 'Taker had found that amusing and decided she needed bridesmaids. Sine hadn't felt bad in the slightest when the two lithe, blond men were forced into revolting, off the rack gowns and made to stand up beside her.

She had been forced into a gown as well, pure black, which was another thing 'Taker had found amusing. She assumed it was the irony. He had contracted her to make a black wedding gown for Stephanie and now she was the unfortunate woman wearing it.

He had held her up throughout the ceremony, explaining her tears as nerves when the official conducting the poor imitation of a wedding hesitated at the sight of the sobbing bride. Once they had finally, reluctantly, been announced husband and wife, Sine had started like hysterically, garnering the attention of everyone who was nearby. The Ministry, who had been flown out as witnesses to the event, had all stared at her like she was crazy.

Paul and Bradshaw had removed her to a small, quiet room after that, just until she calmed down enough to not cause much of a scene with her hyena like laughter. Paul had stared at her with an almost fearful expression on his face, obviously expecting her to attempt murdering them.

Sine was definitely considering that option.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sine asked quietly, an hour after her breakdown in the chapel. Once she had calmed down, she had been turned over to 'Taker and escorted out to a waiting limousine, his entourage –including Paul- all going their own ways, leaving the newlyweds to their marital hell.<p>

'Taker was sitting across from her, studying her. Compared to her hysteria earlier, this was… not expected. She looked calm again, her face still a bit pale –but then again, she was a naturally pale woman- and a little pinched looking. She wasn't even looking at him but out the window. "Home."

She snorted at that, raking a hand through her hair only to stop, pulling her hand down and stared at the wedding ring on her finger in disgust, not bothering to mask the loathing she felt.

"You didn't put up much of a fight." He taunted, purposefully baiting her and was pleased to see anger quicken her features. "Other than that little slip in sanity… you were rather… willing…"

"What good would it have done to make a spectacle of myself? More so than I had already done?" She hissed through clenched teeth, finally meeting his gaze, wanting to lash out at him desperately but knowing he wouldn't hesitate to retaliate. She knew he had promised not to harm her 'much' but his promises meant very little to her.

"I find your little spectacles rather amusing, pet."

"Would you have stopped and let me go?"

"Highly unlikely."

"So again, what good would it have done?"

"You are learning, Sine, good girl." When she actually lunged across the seat at him, her fingers tensed as if to claw him with her rather sharp nails, he began laughing. Easily, 'Taker caught her and arranged her on his lap, wrapping his arms around his struggling bride, trapping her arms to her sides. "Everything is going to be fine, Sine."

Knowing fighting wasn't doing her any good, Sine just pressed her forehead against his chest, hiding her tears.

He held her against him, letting her cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mmm… welcome home, Mrs. Calaway…"<p>

Sine woke up to 'Taker purring that in her ear, disoriented but aware enough to feel that he was hovering over her. Trying to ignore him, and the fact that he was doing very delicious things to her neck, she focused on her situation.

She was lying on a bed. It was obvious she had fallen asleep in the limo. How he had gotten her inside without waking her up was beyond her, she didn't remember being that tired. Then again… considering the day she had had… she felt like more sleep was in order.

When 'Taker moved his lips to hers, she turned her head, ignoring his warning growl and stared at the wall. They were in his, no their, bedroom and she smiled mirthlessly. Her head snapped back to attention when he moved down, frowning as he pushed the skirt of her dress up. "Stop it."

"You're not going to deny me now, Sine, not after giving yourself to me so thoroughly."

What really, truly bothered her was the fact that even though she hated him with an intensity that was alarming, she also wanted him, physically. Her body ached at the mere thought of him and that didn't bode well for her peace of mind, already seeing the beginning of a pattern forming. Sex and hatred, passionate and deadly at the same time, this would end badly. If it ended at all…

When he felt her hand moving between them, he tensed, fully expecting some sort of attack. He let out a low hiss when instead she opened the front of his slacks, lightly arching his hips as her slim fingers wrapped around his semi-erect shaft, stroking him firmly. "Damn…" He groaned huskily, finding the rhythm with her as she pumped him a bit quicker, a little harder.

Sine whimpered her protest when he yet again pulled her hand away, frowning as he gave her a pointed look, wondering what she had done now. "I wasn't-" She knew then, she had taken away his control, this thought cemented when he was on top of her. "Mark, I-" A second later she found her wrists pinned over her head, a position she was beginning to hate.

He smirked down at her when she bared her teeth in a throaty growl. She could scream she hated him until she was blue in the face, the fact remained that she enjoyed their time in the bedroom, even if she didn't enjoy some of the things he did, at first.

"Let go, Mark." She whispered. "Please?"

After a moment's hesitation, he released her. The immediate after was tense for him as he waited for her to do something besides stare up at him. The corner of his mouth twitched in a hint of a smile at the shocked expression she wore, deciding she needed motivation to take advantage of the reign he was giving her.

Sine let out a very unladylike snort when they rolled; clutching at him so she didn't topple once she was right side up.

Folding his hands behind his head, 'Taker regarded her thoughtfully. He really hoped he didn't regret this, especially when her palms came in contact with his bare chest. It idly crossed his mind that he should have removed all sharp, blunt and heavy objects from the room because it was very likely that she would try bashing his head in.

Sine could not deny that she was rather tempted to grab the heavy wooden box on the bedside table beside them and bring it down on his head. However, when 'Taker shot her a warning look after following her gaze, she decided it against it. There was time to murder him later.

Instead she set about to ravaging him thoroughly, always waiting for him to flip and take control. While she had the opportunity, she explored his body, touching and teasing him. Surprise was hers when he simply allowed it. When she finally ended the burning for both of them, it was so intense she nearly blacked out and simply collapsed on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered against her head, knowing she wouldn't say it back but that was alright. It wasn't exactly a conventional love he held for her anyway. Nudging her gently, he shifted onto his side, positioning her until her back was pressed against his chest and splayed his palm against her abdomen.

Children.

That's what he wanted next.

* * *

><p>"This would be much easier if you would allow me out of the house." Sine said evenly, not looking away from the screen of her computer monitor as she placed an order for new material. Three months into their 'marriage' and she had yet to step foot off the property.<p>

Mark, she refused to think of him as 'Taker, had point blank told her she wasn't leaving the house or adjacent land because he didn't trust her. He had good reason for that because she had tried leaving the day after he had brought her here. That had gone over… poorly.

He stood behind her, watching her intently. While he did not overly like computers, he knew how to use one. He also knew that she was very computer literate. Every time she was online, he was right there to monitor her usage, not putting it past her to try getting a message to someone.

It was a love/hate relationship. She loved to hate him and he just loved her, in his own fucked up way. Some days were good, some days were bad and this day was shaping up to be one of the bad days. She had woken up with it already cemented in her head to be as difficult as possible and that had set the tone.

"Not likely." He grunted, watching as the Web page refreshed itself after she had checked out and paid. He had allowed her to continue working, but from home. He had even given her a 'wedding' present of a new studio to work in, down in the basement since he had a rather twisted sense of humor. Whenever he was down there with her, he made sure he did not turn his back on her or her sewing machines.

"You could take me to town, I wouldn't run."

"No."

Pushing away from the desk, Sine turned off the tower and whirled to face him. "Ordering material like this is… risky, I don't know for sure what I am getting."

"Not my problem, pet." He replied, turning and walking away from her. A second later, he was whirling back around, a hand going to rub the back of his head. His eyes landed on the empty cup she had hurled at him before slowly moving to meet her hardened stare. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Probably, yes." Sine was already backing away from him, regretting her fit of temper. It had been established early on that he wouldn't lay a hand on her, so long as she didn't lay one on him. He counted her throwing things at him as 'laying a hand'. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh no, sweetheart, you started it!" Mark was enjoying this a bit too much as he stalked towards her, dodging when a picture came flying at him next. "Sine, you know I'm going to punish you for this, so why are you doing it?"

"I want you to let me go, damn it!"

Fun and games were over at those words.

Sine realized that had been the wrong thing to say by the way his eyes flashed and booked it for the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. There were no locks on any door in the house so she began scooting the heavy dresser over.

Sighing, he raked his nails down the door, pushing gently and wasn't surprised to find it wouldn't open. "Sine… open the door, sweetheart."

"No."

"Open the fucking door, woman."

"No."

He heard her muttering something under her breath, in French no less, which only served to irritate him further. He had implemented a strict 'English only' policy after getting tired of listening to her speak nothing but French at him for weeks, knowing she wasn't saying anything loving. "Quit that muttering."

She simply did it louder.

"Damn it, Sine, open the door and knock it off!" She was out to drive him insane and doing a very good job with it. He began driving his shoulder into the unforgiving wood, cursing himself for not going with cheap, flimsy material when constructing his house. However, at the time, many years ago, he hadn't been planning on having a wife who would constantly be trying his damn patience. He wasn't figuring on a wife period. "NOW!"

"_Je suis enceinte_!"

"You already know," He growled, feeling the dresser giving. "I don't understand," another inch "a fucking word," and another. "you're saying."

"I'm pregnant you son of a bitch!"

Mark froze, staring at the partially opened door in shock. He could hear her crying but didn't really care, wondering if she was telling him the truth or just trying to save her worthless ass. He knew she was probably being honest, he had discovered that Sine rarely bothered with telling lies. She wasn't good at lying. Gritting his teeth, he threw himself at the door.

The dresser toppled, spilling its contents all over the floor and he filled the now open doorway, staring down at his wife. She was sitting on the end of the bed, head hanging and her hands clasped in her lap. He took a moment, studying her, searching for a physical sign of her alleged pregnancy.

Other than a bit thinner and her hair was longer, she looked the same as she had on the day he had met her. Granted, she had been a lot happier back then but… if she'd accept her new lot, she could be happy again. It wasn't his fault the woman didn't even want to try to be happy.

Sine cringed when he kneeled down in front of her, parting her knees roughly to fit between her now outstretched legs. "Don't." she hissed when he reached for her shirt, letting out a groan when he grabbed hold of her wrists. She despised it when he did that and now was not any exception. Forcing herself to sit perfectly still, Sine watched through slit eyes as he pulled her shirt up over her chest, staring at her stomach intently.

When he reached out to place his palm against her abdomen, she sucked her stomach in without even thinking about it. He didn't pay any attention to that though, too busy studying her. "You're not showing. How far along are you?"

"I… I don't know."

"You sure you're pregnant, Sine?" He demanded, looking directly into her eyes, silently letting her know that if she was fucking with him just to get out of trouble he would make her life a living hell, worse than what she thought it was now.

"_Oui_." She cleared her throat, not looking very pleased with the idea. "I… haven't had a period since before… you married me."

He rather liked the way she had worded that and stood, pulling her up with him, never removing his hand from her belly. "Looks like I got my wish."


	10. Unhappily Content

**10: Unhappily Content**

Pregnant. She was fucking pregnant. Sine still could not believe it, even though she had known for well over four months, now seven months along according to her obstetrician. That was amusing in itself, her obstetrician; Mark now had to take her outside the house. The downside to being seven months pregnant, and Mark loved rubbing this one in her face, was that it meant their first time together…. Well, he had dead on aim.

It was now February and Mark had informed he had absolutely no interest in returning to work until after the child was born, which hadn't made her happy. Not that she was very happy to begin with. Sine liked children well enough but they had never been in the cards for her. She supposed she should have considered all of that when he had married her but honestly, birth control hadn't even been on her mind. She got the feeling Mark would have told her to go without it anyway.

"Don't laugh at me." She cautioned when she glimpsed him coming into the bathroom behind her, busy massaging Shea butter into her skin, not bothering wearing a shirt. Instead she had started going around in sports bra and sweat pants, which were more comfortable than the maternity clothes he had bought her.

Mark simply grinned down at her, reaching out to take the tube from her and squeezed a small amount into his hands.

Sine stood there, leaning back into him as he took over the rubbing. "I hate you, Mark, really."

"I know." He said cheerfully, winking at her in the mirror, finishing the massage she had started and then rubbed the excess lotion off on his jeans. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees, guiding her by the hips to turn her around. When her stomach was in his face, he bent forward to plant a kiss against the warm skin, nuzzling her. "I love you."

She wrinkled her nose, trying not to smile at the sight of the mighty Undertaker kneeling before her. "It would be so easy to knee you right in that pompous face."

He just laughed at her.

* * *

><p>Paul was still working with the Federation, as a bookie at the moment since there were no angles for him to be a part of. That and 'Taker wanted an inside man to keep him up on the backstage politics. Paul would also admit he got a certain amount of satisfaction at rubbing it in Hunter's face that Sine wasn't available.<p>

When he had first returned to work, right after that mockery of a wedding in Vegas, he had let it 'slip' that Sine Reneire was no longer Reneire but Mrs. Calaway, in front of Hunter. Hunter had immediately quit the Corporation and struck out on his own, cursing the McMahons, Bearer, and the Undertaker to hell and back the entire time.

It had taken the young man quite some time to simmer down and when he did, the McMahon's threw him a bone, placing him in an angle with Stephanie. Paul personally found the marriage bit, particularly the part where Hunter 'kidnapped' her and married her in Vegas rather amusing. He had point blank told Hunter so and the reasons why. That had set Hunter off all over again.

In some odd way, Sine and Hunter had connected during their brief visit together on the streets of Manhattan. It had been a short meeting and one that had occurred only by chance, but Paul hadn't missed the slight undercurrent of sparks, most of them on Hunter's end though Sine had responded in kind in her own subtle manner.

So, the way he figured it, he was doing the man a favor, reminding him every now and again that Sine was off the market. Just in case the idiot still thought about her in any way except one: as the wife of the Undertaker.

"Seven months pregnant." He crowed to Edge and Christian, both men on speaking terms with him simply because they didn't want to be on 'Taker's bad side when he finally came back. They were standing in near catering, Paul sipping a cup of coffee as his beady eyes surveyed the broad back of Hunter, who seemed to be taking forever fixing his own cup of joe.

"I bet she's LOVING that." Edge muttered the moment Paul began walking away, sharing a sideways look with Christian, both men glancing behind them at Hunter, who seemed to be staring at the table as if it had done him a personal wrong.

"For sure." Christian snorted, shaking his head as they walked away next. "Hey, as long as we don't have to go to some damn baby shower wearing tutus, I don't give a flying rat's ass if she's carrying a litter of puppies. Every time we get around that woman, we wind up dressed in drag."

Paul arched an eyebrow when he overheard that, turning to glance at dumb and dumber over his shoulder. Smirking slightly, he continued on his way.

* * *

><p>What the hell had he been thinking, offering to have a baby shower for her? Sine stared at the decorated den with an arched eyebrow, wondering if her husband had lost his mind. She didn't need a baby shower, for a variety of reasons. First and foremost, who was she going to invite? She had no connections with any of her old friends thanks to him and even if she did… there was no way she would ever even consider inviting them.<p>

He had brought in the blonds to decorate, something they had been quite sullen about and she personally found the color scheme of hot pink and electric purple to be nauseating. She didn't say anything though, just passed by the den as the doorbell rang, knowing her single guest had arrived.

Inviting Monique had crossed her mind but she had a feeling the fiery Momo would have wound up dead for bad mouthing Mark. Sine didn't love him, but she had come to care for him, in her own way. Just as he loved her in his own twisted way.

A genuine smile spread across her pink lips when she opened the door and found Stephanie McMahon standing there, not surprised to find a tall, lanky man in a black suit standing behind her. Stephanie had been abducted by 'Taker before and was obviously still terrified of him, Sine was assuming this man in black was Stephanie's bodyguard for the afternoon. "Thank you for coming." She murmured, stepping back and gesturing the pair inside.

Stephanie nodded, her eyes doing a cursory scan of the room they had walked into before fastening on Sine. The woman looked… a lot different, and much of that difference was due to the pumpkin underneath the cream colored, scooped necked maternity shirt she wore. "How many are you expecting?" She blurted out.

"Just one." Sine groaned, looking down at the basketball she was carrying beneath the material, wrapping her arms around herself defensively.

"I didn't mean… I-" Stephanie frowned, knowing this was awkward for them both. Ex-victim, current victim and she stepped behind her bodyguard when the man that tied them together walked into the room. Her blue eyes widened when he merely walked to stand behind Sine, his long arms wrapping around her, hands resting on her stomach.

Mark was openly amused by her little display, his gaze raking the bodyguard and then instantly dismissing him as someone who presented no threat to him. "Don't worry, Princess," He just barely managed to keep from sneering. "I no longer have need of you."

Stephanie swallowed hard, peering around the guard's shoulder, wondering how Sine could just stand there, leaning back into him without even the slightest hint of trepidation.

"Your boys have set out the food for you and your… guest."

"Peachy." Sine replied with a sigh, hating how he had taken calling Edge and Christian her boys. More like her drag queens, more guys. When Mark started rubbing her stomach in slow circles, she groaned. "Stop it Mark, it kicks when you do that."

"It?" Stephanie blurted, wondering if she had ate some bad sushi the day before and it was now just catching up to her.

"It. It is a pain in my behind. It also happens to think it's funny to move whenever that moron touches me." Sine said, watching her husband disappear back into the living room. Sighing again, she guided Stephanie into the den.

It was… weird, but rather nice, having Stephanie there with her. It was definitely surreal. The table was spread out as if for a party rather than just the two women and the gift Stephanie had brought had been dwarfed by all the other presents stacked on the desk in the corner of the room. Gifts Mark had bought to make up for Sine's lack of friends. Sine had informed Stephanie that she wasn't planning on opening anything except for the present Steph had bought, finding it uncomfortably weird to open gifts that weren't gifts at all but a reminder. A reminder she had no one but him.

Sine simply listened as Stephanie began to relax without Mark in the room to terrify her, chattering about her storyline with Paul. She became aware she was smiling slightly, curling comfortably in Mark's huge leather chair and propping her chin in the palm of her upright hand, elbow braced on the chair arm.

She didn't care that this wasn't an actual baby shower so much as a simple luncheon. Her friends would have rather burned alive than come into this house, no doubt about it. That and she was truthfully enjoying Stephanie's company, even the way she babbled was rather endearing. That fact alone told Sine she had been without contact with anyone besides Mark and her doctor for way too long. She was by nature a person who enjoyed her solitude and now… after having it imposed on her for so long, she wanted to be around people.

Stephanie shut up when Edge and Christian literally danced into the room, their arms crooked over their heads, doing really horrible imitations of ballerinas. Complete with pink tutus and exaggerated make-up. "Oh… my… god…" She put down the cracker she had been about to pop in her mouth, knowing she would probably wind up choking on it.

This was the ultimate humiliation! Edge's face was burning a deep crimson color as he and Christian did the worst circles in the world, mindful of the tables and women. This was all that fat bastard's fault, he was the one who had planted this idea in 'Taker's already twisted mind!

Mark was leaning in the doorway, laughing his ass off.

"Mark, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sine demanded through her giggles, knowing this was his doing. "You guys, go… go take that shit off." She ordered, holding her stomach and knew if she didn't stop laughing, she was going to piss herself. Groaning, she pushed herself from the chair and waddled to the bathroom, making it just in the nick of time.

Stephanie just laughed even harder.

* * *

><p>Stephanie had to admit, that had been one hell of a day. When sunset rolled around, she walked out to the waiting limo, her arm linked through Sine's, bodyguard trailing behind them. "Are you happy?" She asked softly, gesturing with her head back towards the ranch. "With him?"<p>

Sine frowned, chewing on her full bottom lip thoughtfully. "I'm not unhappy with him." She said finally, honestly. "I don't love him and he knows this. I'm sure he doesn't love me in the conventional way either."

That would have to do. Sine wasn't exactly begging to be rescued so Stephanie didn't pry any further. She spared another glance over her shoulder and caught 'Taker leaning against the porch railing, his intense gaze fastened on his wife. Then again… maybe Sine knew it was pointless to try to run or ask for help.

Either way, Stephanie wasn't going to deny that she was glad it wasn't her in Sine's place.


	11. Mine

**11: Mine**

"_Je déteste vous_!" Sine screamed, gripping the hospital bed rails as she pushed. "I want a divorce!" The pain medication was not doing a damn thing for her, her or her low pain tolerance and this was extreme pain. She hurled every insult she could at Mark, in both English and French, cursing even louder when he simply smirked.

He just squeezed her hand. She could call him whatever the hell she wanted too, and in whatever language she desired. It didn't change the fact that his son or daughter was moments away from being born.

Sine let out another long scream as the baby's head crowned, drowning out whatever the doctor was saying. When her scream finally tapered off into a whine, she slumped back against the pillows, staring down at her bent knees blankly.

"It's a girl!"

She let out a silent prayer, only to whimper moments later, completely ignoring the fuss surrounding her infant daughter. "No, no, no, no…"

Mark was watching over the nurse's shoulder as she cleaned that small, red, puckered thing that was supposedly his baby when he heard Sine's mewls. He spared her a look, eyebrows raising when he seen her hands flying to her stomach, nails bared.

"There's another head!" The doctor yelped, glancing up into Sine's red, contorted face.

"I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Leaving his daughter to the nurse, he walked over to resume his position by the side of the bed, this time staying out of her immediate reach as it looked like she was ready to do him serious violence. Pain and rage vied for control of her flushed, sweating face.

"A boy, it's a boy!"

He actually smiled, getting a quick peek of his son before turning his attention to his crying wife. "I hope those are tears of joy, precious." He murmured, bending down to brush his lips against her damp cheek.

"I hate you." She whispered hoarsely.

"I know." He took a cloth a nurse held out to him, using it to pat the sweat off Sine's forehead. "Relax, it's over now."

"When I'm feeling better… I'm removing your balls…" She muttered, her bleary eyes moving to the nurses who were busy with the twins, sighing heavily. It felt like her vagina was about to fall out, or maybe it had split in two. "No more sex…"

Coughing, the doctor busied himself with stitching her up.

"Ever."

"Mm, you say that now." Mark purred, laughing outright, startling everyone in the room, when she feebly shoved his head away from hers. He sat there with her, lapsing into silence, until the twins were brought over. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what he was doing, the feeling intensified when his son was placed in his massive arms.

He felt like he would break the child, standing up and moving away from Sine's bed, staring down intently into the miniscule face. He had to turn his back on Sine when he felt wetness on his cheeks.

Sine had seen it though and smiled without any humor. "So you can cry." She mused, accepting her daughter. A smile, a genuine smile, flickered across her pale lips, instantly falling in love with this tiny being. The girl was a fuzzy little thing and it was too soon to tell which parent she would favor, but then… Sine always thought all babies looked alike. She knew nothing about children other than what she had read. She had been a person who steered clear of children, they had made her uncomfortable. Now she had two of her own and the irony threatened to make her giggle insanely.

"I wasn't crying." Mark growled, not amused.

_Keep telling yourself that_, she thought, feeling her daughter's hand wrapping around her pinkie finger. She bit her lower lip, glancing up at her husband. Sine knew first-hand what he could do and had to wonder… would he rein in his dark side now that their babies had been born?

Mark met her gaze, his eyes unreadable as he stared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2000<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are not leaving me here with two babies!"<p>

Mark whirled around after tossing his bag into the truck, staring down at his frantic wife. "I don't really have a choice in the matter, Sine." He said flatly.

Sine stared back, her gray eyes narrowing. The twins were only three months and he was leaving her with them to go back to work. She felt like she was already going crazy, thanks to colicky babies keeping her up all hours, her nerves frazzled.

Thanks to a severe lack of sleep and hardly any appetite, on top of running herself ragged, Sine was almost back to her pre-pregnancy figure, with the lovely addition of stretch marks that all her Shea butter massages had done nothing to prevent. Her hair was growing unchecked, now reaching just above her backside, and she giving serious consideration to just ripping it all out, mildly surprised that she hadn't already.

"I'll hire a nanny for you."

Turning, Sine stormed into the house, cursing under her breath.

He gritted his teeth. "English!"

Her retort was in French.

Not amused in the least, he followed her.

Sine glanced over her shoulder, the anger dialing down a few notches towards fear when she seen the expression on his face. He had forbidden her from speaking anything but English early on in their marriage after she had done nothing but gibbered French at him for weeks straight.

He cursed when she broke into a run, knowing if she got inside before he did, he would have to break down another door. He had lost count of how many he had replaced so far and was rather tempted to just remove every damn door in the house.

"No!" Sine screamed when he caught her by her hair, deciding right then and there to cut it all off. She automatically began fighting him when he shoved her against the outside of the house, feeling the wooden exterior grinding into her face.

He whipped her around, slamming her back forcefully against the house, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, knowing he would leave bruises. "You know better." He growled, his voice dropping to a low baritone. "You _know_ better, Sine."

She swallowed down every vile thing she wanted to spit at him, staring at his chest instead of his eyes, knowing that wouldn't help her physical situation at all. She could feel her legs trembling, fully expecting to hear her knees knocking at any moment.

She was saved by one of the twins crying and the rage faded from his eyes, replaced with… nothing. He just stared down at her. "I have to go."

"Of course." She was proud of herself for keeping the sarcastic edge out of her tone. He must have sensed her thoughts before one of his massive hands moved from her shoulder to her throat, squeezing warningly.

"Don't do anything… foolish, while I'm gone, Sine." He whispered darkly. "Remember who you belong too."

All she could do was nod.

* * *

><p>Within the week, Sine had relocated back to Manhattan. She had decided after the first night alone that if he wanted her to stay at home with children, then damn it, she was going to be somewhere she wanted to be. She had fired the nanny he had sent and selected one of her own –from abroad no less-, not trusting anyone who worked for her husband.<p>

With the twins –Gavin and Kalea- properly attended too, Sine dived back into her work. She made sure she devoted time to the twins, but to be honest, they were still sleeping frequently and she did not see the need to be with them during those times. She let the nanny supervise the naps, coming out of her newly furnished studio when they were awake and alert, much preferring that time.

She had also retrieved Rab, both dog and master joyous over their reunion and he had taken to the twins rather protectively.

Mark called her sporadically, always on the cell phone he had given her, she never knew when his calls would come and it didn't faze her. He seemed to assume that she was still in Texas and she saw no reason to correct him, he'd eventually find out and she was in no hurry for that day to come.

Without him there to distract her, and without the constant need to tend to the babies, she was free to create. Sketches of gowns, outfits, even shoes, began to litter her studio walls. New materials were being delivered daily and she was alternating between several dummies, unable to work on just one design at a time.

She knew it was only an illusion, but she felt free. Most importantly, she was happy again.

* * *

><p>The moment he found out Sine had left; Mark immediately took a few days off. It wasn't hard finding her and he had a feeling she wasn't trying to really hide, which was about the only point in her favor right now. He took Edge and Christian with him, knowing they were good for… dirty work.<p>

This was going to be dirty.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, there's someone at the door."<p>

Sine looked up from the magazine she was leafing through, frowning at Mrs. Turpin, her stout and rather maternal nanny. She had asked the woman to call her by her given name numerous times but… so far no luck. Quietly, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping twins, she got out of the rocker and followed the nanny out of the nursery. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, ma'am." Mrs. Turpin's mouth was compressed in a firm, grim line. "Shall I ring the police?"

"No… not yet…" Sine hesitated, raking a hand through her newly cut hair. She had done exactly what she had promised herself and had booked an appointment with a salon almost immediately upon arriving in Manhattan. Now her chocolate brown hair curled just beneath her ears, rather messy looking as she hadn't bothered doing her hair today. "It could be Momo…"

"Hmm." The nanny murmured, disappearing into the nursery.

Sine walked down the hallway, her bare feet padding against the thick carpet silently. Part of the reason she had selected this building was because of the security. Visitors were generally not allowed up unannounced, unless they possessed a visitor's keycard, which she had only provided to Monique.

She peered through the keyhole into the little hallway that connected the elevator to her door, seeing nothing. Hesitating a moment, she wrapped her hand around the door handle, slowly opening the door. She regretted it instantly as a large, black boot immediately insinuated itself in the opening she created.

A moment later she was reeling backwards as the door was forced open, her mouth dropping in a silent O of terror at the sight of her very pissed off husband. She noted, in the back of her mind, that her least favorite people –Blonde and Blonder- were flanking him.

"Pack." He snarled, shoving her backwards, further into the open room, without minding his strength. "Now." He watched as she stumbled before falling to her ass, snorting.

"Whoa!" Edge shrieked when a Great Dane came barreling down the hallway, automatically throwing his hands up to protect his throat and face when a streak of fur and sharp teeth literally jumped at him.

Sine rolled onto her stomach, scrambling to her feet and bolted down the same hallway, hearing Mrs. Turpin locking the doors to the nursery. She made it to her bedroom, which connected to the nursery and Mrs. Turpin's room, turning to quickly shut and lock the door. This was deja vous all over again, this was a familiar scene that had played itself out several times before, this time though, there was a much more dangerous atmosphere.

"Stop it!" She screamed when she heard the first thud against the door. Tears streamed down her face as she listened to the sounds of Rab attacking. He was trained to take down, not kill, and she almost regretted that. She stuffed her knuckles into her mouth to keep from screaming again when she heard a startled yip followed by silence.

"Open. The. Door."

"Mark please," She begged, already backing away. "I'm not leaving you or taking the babies away…"

"Now. Sine."

"Please Mark; I need my own life too!"

"Your life is growing shorter by the minute, Sine." He informed her, one final kick causing the door to open, a gaping hole where it had ripped away from the locked knob catching her attention. Before she could bolt towards the nursery, he had caught her, sending her flying into the nearest object, a vanity. "That's for cutting your goddamn hair!"

Sine grunted as the breath was driven from her, catching herself before her head collided with the mirror though her hipbone had taken most of the impact from the edge of the vanity. She remembered the time he had broken into her hotel room just to berate her for dying her hair, shivering violently. "Mark, please…"

"You ran… with my children. Instead of talking to me like a normal human being, you ran." He stalked her, watching impassively as she pushed herself into an upright position, obviously favoring her left side. "I told you, Sine, you are mine. You and the twins, mine." He heard a gasp from the other side of the door, frowning. "Who is in there?"

"Mrs. Turpin." She whispered, her legs refusing to hold her any longer and dropped to the floor in an ungainly sprawl, wincing as she held her side. "The nanny."

"If she wants to live, she'll open that door."

"Ma'am?" Mrs. Turpin had obviously heard that, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Open the door."

Mark took one look at the older woman and frowned. "Consider yourself fired."

Her chin raised a fraction. "I will do no such thing." She filled the doorway with her sturdy frame, folding her arms over her chest. "Miss Reneire, are you alright?" She asked, concern seeping into her previously haughty tone, taking in the way the younger woman was grimacing.

"I'm fine, fine… do as he says, please…"

Mark's lips curved upwards into a cold smile when the old broad glared at him. "Like I said, consider yourself fired."

"Boss," Christian poked his head into the room, his face coated with flecks of blood. "We mighta um, killed the dog… Edge was bitten, pretty badly."

"Dispose of it."

Sine buried her face in her hands, beginning to cry.


	12. A Real Kiss

**12: A Real Kiss**

Would he have honestly listened to her? Sine didn't think so, Mark very rarely listened to anyone. He had made her run her business out of his basement, operating through agents and the Internet. Human being… that was rather funny. Considering he hadn't talked to her about his decision to marry her, he just did it and told her she would eventually get used to it. He hadn't given her a choice on anything, she just had to deal with it, 'accept' her lot in life.

Sine spent the next few days not speaking except to coo to her children, more than aware that her husband was watching her every move. When he returned to work, he took her and the twins with him, forcing them to remain in hotels with guards, his guards.

It was rather pathetic. She was being babysat by two oafs, ones she vaguely recognized from New Orleans, Bradshaw and Farooq, which she was assuming were not their Christian names. Once past the initial fear –helped immensely by the fact that Mark was not speaking to her- Sine began to suffer from boredom. Other than caring for the twins, being stuck in either a car or a hotel suite didn't leave her a lot left to do besides watch TV.

She didn't even have work to keep her mind off of anything, not like it mattered at the moment. Reneire's seemed to be closed for good this time.

The twins were currently sleeping in their adjoining room and she was standing on the balcony outside the room she shared with Mark, staring down at the city. She would never leave him, she couldn't. He wouldn't let her take the twins, and if she made a serious effort too, he would probably kill her.

Groaning softly, Sine sank down onto a stone bench, resting her head against the ledge.

* * *

><p>"Stop that crying." Mark ordered. It was midnight and he was tired, in pain and not in the mood to come back to the suite and find Sine sitting on the edge of the bed bawling. Trying his best to ignore her, he sat down in a chair and began removing his tennis shoes, throwing them into a corner. His shirt was next to follow, joining the shoes. "Sine, I mean it."<p>

"Go to hell, Mark." She muttered, glancing up at him angrily. "Then stay there and burn."

He stood up slowly, feeling his muscles screaming in protest.

She watched as he took a step towards her, arching an eyebrow. "What? Are you going to beat me? Go for it, I dare you." She challenged, knowing he wouldn't, well… hoping he wouldn't. "You said I should have talked to you like a human being."

He stopped, wondering where the hell that had come from, remembering vaguely saying something along those lines the night he had gone to retrieve her.

"Why? When have you ever listened to me?"

He remained where he was, clenching and unclenching his fists. "All you had to do was tell me you were going to New York and I would have let you." He said finally, sternly. "You made a choice and now I can't trust you." Not that he had ever trusted her to begin with. "Believe it or not, I do love you. You, Kalea and Gavin."

He was twisted, seriously twisted. Sine didn't even bother pointing out the contradictions he had just made, between his words and his actions, the man was fucking insane. "No, you're obsessed with me." She corrected in an angry snarl, reaching back to grab her pillow and then hurled it at his head.

He easily batted it away.

"You don't listen to me, you never have! That's the reason I'm married to you, because you don't listen, you just take and do!" She stood up, glaring at him, her eyes red from her previous crying jag. "You're insane! If I would have asked you to go to New York, you would have sent me to Florida! Because you have to have me under your thumb!"

"That's right!" He shouted, not caring if he disturbed anyone or even woke the twins up, taking another step towards her. "You know why that is Sine? Because you belong to me! Until the day you die, you are mine! Deal with it!"

She looked torn between screaming or violence, finally just wrapping her arms around herself, knowing neither was going to do her any favors. She flinched when he was suddenly right in front of her, gripping her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up into his face.

"If you ever try leaving me again, you won't like what I do to you." He stared down at her, nodding when she simply sighed and stepped away from her. "I'm going to go take a shower, before you irritate me anymore." He stormed away from her, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

Which woke the babies up.

Sine spent the next hour with the twins, trying her best to tend to them both at the same time. When she finally got them calmed down, she was crying all over again. Carrying a baby monitor with her, she returned to the main room, the room she shared with Mark and froze.

Speaking of Mark… he was sitting behind the bar, his wet hair hanging over his shoulders which in turn sent trails of water running down his bare chest. As she headed towards the bed, she glimpsed the towel he wore around his waist. Trying her best to ignore him, she slid beneath the blankets, burying her head under her pillows.

Snorting, Mark finished his glass, draining the whiskey in one polished swallow before standing up, not bothering to catch the towel when it slid down his hips. He wasn't surprised when she tensed, looking out from beneath the pillow at him.

Sine flipped over and automatically threw her hands up in a protective gesture when he joined her on the bed, cursing when she found those hands being pinned over her head in a familiar, hated position.

"It's been months Sine, tonight you're not telling me no." He informed her, nudging her legs apart with a forceful knee, bending down to capture her lips with his when she opened her mouth to scream. He was done waiting.

* * *

><p>Sine didn't sleep at all that night, even when her husband had finished with her. She just lay with her back to him, a pillow between her legs and her arms tucked against her chest, trying not to cry because he hated it and she didn't want to wake him.<p>

When Kalea began fussing around eight AM, that was her signal to get out of bed and pretend everything was fine, knowing Mark would be up soon as he was a light sleeper. "Hush _ma fille, maman_ has you." She whispered, cradling Kalea in one arm while attempting to fix a bottle of formula with her free hand. She didn't think she was capable of smiling today but felt one tugging her lips when Kalea's eyes fastened on her face.

Mark was awake, he had woken the moment she left the bed, and was content to listen to her talk to Kalea, even if she did slip of her damn French into the sentence. When Gavin's sharp cries sounded from the open nursery door, he slid out of the bed, reaching down to pick up a pair of jeans he had left on the floor. After tugging them on, he went to pick up his son. "Alright little man, come on." He murmured gruffly, taking the bottle Sine passed him, neither exchanging words to each other as they each took a respective seat on the couch, feeding their children.

Sine just kept her attention on Kalea, sparing a quick look for her son who seemed to be content in his father's arms. Once Kalea was done with her feeding and burped, she was taken back into the nursery for a change and then popped into her crib. Sine felt a tad bit guilty, knowing Kalea and Gavin both needed some tummy time but she had to have a shower first. She had to have a moment alone.

Mark followed in her footsteps, burping and then changing Gavin. However, when he seen Kalea lying in her portable crib looking at the mobile, he knew she wasn't tired. Gavin didn't appear to be either. Frowning, he lay Gavin down besides his twin before carrying a blanket out into the main room, spreading it on the floor. He retrieved the twins and gently put them down on their stomachs.

"Something is missing…" He murmured, closing his eyes and picturing the last time he had seen Sine doing this. A second later he was retrieving some small toys and placing them just within reaching distance. "There." Feeling rather pleased with himself, Mark set about to ordering up breakfast for him and Sine before settling himself on the floor, laying out gingerly –he was still a bit sore, and that vigorous round with his feisty wife hadn't helped matters- on the floor with Gavin and Kalea, watching them intently.

He only looked away from the babies when he heard Sine coming out of the bathroom, taking her in out of emotionless eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a pale green tank top, her hair was twisted at the nape of her neck in a rather elegant fashion. The only thing he noticed missing was make-up, which only showcased her pale complexion and the circles beneath her eyes. He frowned at that, noticing how gaunt she was truly looking.

Sine ignored him, sparing a look at the twins as she headed for the door when it was knocked upon, stepping aside to let the breakfast trays be brought in. She was interested in only the coffee and proceeded to pour herself a cup, settling down in a chair and stared blankly at the nearest wall, mug in hand.

He had watched her the entire time, sitting up and drawing his knees up, loosely clasping his arms around them. "Were you happy?" He asked quietly.

Sine merely looked at him, her lips parting only to close a moment later.

"I asked you a question Sine, I expect you to answer it."

"I was happy." She said after a moment, her voice firm and her eyes hard, staring down at him almost arrogantly. Who the hell did he think he was? Talking to her like she was a child! Of course she had been happy, both before him and then when she and the twins had gone to New York. She had been happy before he had decided to totally throw her life off balance. But then… if he hadn't, she wouldn't have her beautiful children either. "I was very happy." She finally admitted, knowing he was referencing her time in Manhattan.

"Were you trying to run from me? Honest answer."

She shook her head, actually looking amused with the question. "Running, from you? To New York of all places? Hardly."

He ignored the disdain in her tone, mostly because he was pleased to hear that she had finally acknowledged the fact that there was nowhere she could run too. Mindful of Gavin, who had somehow scooted himself around, he pushed himself to his feet and stared down at her intently. "Take the twins and go back to New York."

Sine nearly choked on the sip of coffee she took. "I beg your pardon?" She sputtered, hastily wiping the liquid off her chin.

"You heard me woman, don't ask me to repeat it." He growled, hardly believing he was doing this. "I'll come to be with you and the twins when I can. Now quit that damn crying and moping. You're leaving tonight."

Sine stood up, nearly spilling the coffee on her top in her haste, ready to make the arrangements and pack. She didn't know where this goodwill had come from but she wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by either. She set the mug down on the table before walking over to him. Hesitantly, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his jaw.

"All things considered," He drawled, gripping her chin firmly when she started pulling away, forcing her to remain on her toes. "I think a real kiss is in order, don't you?"

She studied him thoughtfully, gray eyes locking with hazel green and her lips suddenly curved upwards into a genuine smile. "Perhaps." She allowed, just a hint of teasing in her tone.

Mark arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps?"

Snaking her arms around his neck, Sine drew herself flush against him.

_Maybe there is hope for us yet_, Mark thought as she proceeded to give him a 'real' kiss.


	13. Everything

**13: Everything**

New York!

Sine was happy again and it was actually thanks to her husband. She had totally skipped the penthouse route this time, instead opting to lease an actual house. In a way, it meant less privacy as the houses were literally slammed right next to each other, but… the house was so much larger than a penthouse would be, not to mention the neighborhood was perfect for them. Them being her, Kalea and Gavin as Mark would only be 'home' on occasion due to work. Another perk was that she had turned the third floor into one giant studio, eager to begin work again.

Also in the works was a new nanny, this one Mark selected, it was one of his 'conditions' and she had gone with it. She wanted to keep him happy since he could very easily change his mind and drag her back to Texas, or worse, back on the road with him.

If he wanted her to play the content wife and greet him with a smile when he came home on his days off, then she would, just as long as he kept the darkness she knew he possessed hidden away.

* * *

><p>"Shit, sorry!" Paul yelped when he turned the corner of the sidewalk only to damn near collide with a stroller. He took a quick look at the wide awake babies, twins from the looks of it, who were staring up at him out of rather alarmed eyes, their tiny faces screwing up as if to cry. "Oh, oh, sorry…"<p>

"It's fine."

Startled, he looked up into the smiling yet puzzled face of Sine Reneire. No, Calaway, now, he mentally corrected himself. Automatically, he held up his hands, knowing the last time they had run into each other, he had been stalking her, on orders. "Hi Sine." He greeted with a hesitant smile. "Before you ask, no, I'm not following you."

She arched an eyebrow.

"I live here, well, not here. But in the city."

"Oh." Sine didn't know what else to say, remembering New Orleans. Paul had called her, yelling for her to get out and then… she had been taken. "I just moved back." She said finally, not understanding why she was still standing here talking to him. A distraction came in the form of Gavin howling and she knelt down, quickly picking his pacifier off his tiny jacket and popping it back in his mouth. She ran her fingers over his light auburn hair before standing back up.

Paul was studying the twins, knowing they were Mark's and felt shame coursing through him. He hadn't been in time to warn her, he had called too late. He looked her from top to bottom, taking in the wedding ring she wore and knew she was still married. From the way she looked he couldn't tell if she was happy or not, and he really wasn't in any position to ask if she was since his bad timing was what had gotten her taken in the first place. "I'll um, let you get back to your walk then."

She just nodded, still staring at him.

Flashing another awkward smile, Paul continued on his way.

Sine turned to watch him walk away, shaking her head. The poor guy looked… embarrassed almost, at seeing her and she had had no idea what to say to him. It probably wasn't a good idea for them to be talking anyway. When she turned back around, she blinked. "Momo?"

Monique was just getting out of a cab, flashing her pearly whites in a smile before frowning, her green eyes narrowing on the stroller. "I was on my way to see you since you've been rude and haven't come to see me. Whose children are these?" She demanded, having seen Sine only a handful of times since she had married that crazy bastard and never heard or seen anything of children.

"Mine."

Monique frowned, comprehension setting in. "Are you still married to that bastard who kidnapped you? The fucker who stalked you?"

"Mark, and yes." Sine actually cringed when Monique did what she did best: exploded.

"You are coming with me right now and filing for a divorce! We'll go to the police station and get a restraining order!" Monique shrieked, ignoring Sine's pleading for her to calm down and stop making a spectacle of them both. "I bet he raped you, didn't he?"

Sine was more humiliated than she could ever recall being in her life, trying to make herself shrink into nothing as people shuffling by stared.

"That selfish bastard! He's going to pay for what he's done to you, Sine! I will kill him myself if I have too!"

While Monique was going off on her rant, Sine took the opportunity to turn around and disappear into the crowd and wheeled the twins back towards the house. She nearly froze when she seen Paul standing there with a shocked looked on his face, though there was also sympathy in his eyes. It was the sympathy that kept her walking.

* * *

><p>"You look upset."<p>

Sine nearly jumped out of her skin. She had just gotten the twins down for a nap after their rather... eventful... walk and turned to walk out of the nursery, only to walk right into Mark. "I didn't realize you were home." She said once she had gotten over her shock.

He shrugged, not letting her move by him, instead pinning her back against the now closed door. "What happened?"

Sine shook her head, not wanting their first meeting in a few weeks to be an argument. Which, if he found out about Monique and her less than kind words, it would be. "Nothing, we-"

"Don't. Lie."

"I ran into Monique on the street." She said finally, stepping away from him when he moved back, walking down the hallway towards their bedroom while she pulled out the combs she had used to hold her hair back. "She was... a pain." She shrugged, frowning when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "How long are you here for?" Yes, it was a distraction tactic.

"Two days." He answered quietly, not needing her to tell him what Monique had likely said. He turned her so she was facing him. "I want you to stay away from Monique." It was an order. He knew that loud-mouth cunt could influence Sine to sprout some balls and attempt leaving him again. When Sine shook her head, he scowled. "If I find out you _don't_ you'll be headin' straight back to Houston, got me?"

Considering she worked with Momo, a lot, Sine found that would be a rather hard order to obey but she nodded anyway. "I have a fashion show in Tokyo next month." She blurted out, instantly regretting it. She had meant to ease him into the subject but... standing here under his scrutiny and desperate for a way out of the Momo conversation... yeah, she had made a mouth mistake.

He was already shaking his head, eyes darkening.

"You haven't even heard me out, Mark! Would it truly kill you to let me say something for once?" She demanded, anger beginning to kick in.

"You have agents for that garbage and you are not taking our kids across the damn ocean just to get away from me!" He shouted, his temper erupting all over again. "Is it not enough that I let you come to New York and let you rent your own fucking house? Is it not enough that I've repeatedly swallowed my pride every time you ask me for something?"

Sine could only stare at him, her face turning a shade of red that matched his.

"No, not this time, woman. You've pretty much squeezed me of every favor I'm willing to give, no more! You're not going to Japan and you sure as hell aren't taking my kids! Are you insane?"

Her eyes had narrowed with each word that came out of his mouth and finally, she pushed away from him. "I have not asked you for anything. I have to _fight_ you for everything, Mark. _Everything_! You only let me come back here for... I don't even know why, because it suited you. Do you even know _who I am_?" She whirled around, reaching for a stack of mail on her vanity and began flinging letters at him. They were invitations for celebrity parties, requests for special gowns from high-list clients. "I am entitled to a life outside of _you_ and the babies would be fine. They're old enough for international travel. I checked with their pediatrician you overbearing ass!"

"And do you know I don't give a fuck?" He growled, swatting the next barrage of envelopes away. Mark started to say something only to stop, sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "God damn you, Sine..." He groaned, closing his eyes tightly.

Sine held her breath.

"I can't lose you, darlin' and I know the first chance you get, you're going to try running." His eyes opened, meeting hers and he watched as she shrank away from him. He had always been intense about her, that hadn't changed and it probably never would. The woman infuriated him beyond all belief but also held some sort of hold on him that was beyond all reason. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Sine?"

Sine didn't say a word, knowing if she opened her mouth she would point out that his brand of love was the wrong kind.

"You are my _world_, my _life_. You're the only thing I think about! _You've ruined me_!"

"I'm not going to leave you, you fool." Sine said flatly, shaking her head at the very thought of it. "I'd be stupid to even try. You have hunted me around the globe, I imagine you would do it again."

He nodded vehemently.

"And no, I have no idea how much you love me. I don't measure love the way you do. You see me as a possession, you don't respect me as a person. You don't care what I think or how I feel. I have to fight you for everything Mark, even control of my own life."

She was right and he hated her for it, another frustrated growl escaping him. Mark sank down onto the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands and inhaled deeply. He knew she was a type of celebrity and probably more famous than he was, but damn it... why couldn't she just give it up? "Do you really have to leave the States?" He asked finally, not bothering to look up, already knowing she was nodding. "Alright..."

Sine stared at him, unsure if she had heard that correctly.

"Go then, live your goddamn life." He looked at her, every word coming from gritted teeth. "You try leaving me again Sine and it'll be the biggest mistake of your life." He cautioned, wanting to make it clear that he wasn't letting her go, just giving her... her life. "Fuck another man... well," He smiled crookedly, looking downright evil. "You really won't like me then."

Sleeping with another man hadn't even crossed her mind. She couldn't honestly imagine responding to someone else the way she did to Mark. Which was not something she would ever admit to him. Sine was tempted to hug him but that would very likely set him off so instead she retreated from the bedroom, trying not to smile.

Next month she would be in Tokyo, at her first show in over a year.


	14. A Simple Thing

**14: A Simple Thing**

"Ms. Reniere, you have to see the dresses! They're coming out perfectly!"

Sine smiled at the exuberance of her shop girl –Abigail- as she examined the just delivered mass-produced dresses she was planning to sell as part of her new line. The line was aimed at women who wished to look fashionable without shelling out all the money one of her 'usual' dresses tended to cost.

She let Abigail continue to babble on for a few minutes longer before dismissing the girl, needing to return to her paperwork. She still had quite the stack to fill out before leaving for Tokyo. When she heard the shop bell ringing, announcing a client, she didn't bother getting up to go out onto the floor. That's why she paid her assistants, to handle the actual customer interaction for her.

She had never said she was a people person.

* * *

><p>Paul leaned in the doorway to Sine's office, feeling a bit like a stalker but... he had seen the name on the shop and couldn't resist. Sine hadn't even noticed him yet, she was too engrossed in writing on what looked like a form. He took the opportunity to study her. She looked as... gorgeous as ever, her short hair styled about her head in what he was assuming was a current fashion and that seemed to be as fashionable as she was today because she wore no make-up and a rather plain red sweater. Beautiful.<p>

"Hello." He greeted, smiling when her head shot up, watching as her grey eyes widened and then narrowed quizzically.

"Hi." She returned, a genuine smile slowly spreading across her face when she realized she was actually pleased to see him. "Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I saw the sign and was curious."

"I see."

"I was getting ready to go to the coffee shop down the street..." He began slowly, knowing this was pushing his luck. She was married, to the damn Undertaker, he was literally tempting death. "Would you, ah... care to join me?"

Sine chewed the bottom of her lip for a moment before finally nodding. "Let me get my coat."

* * *

><p>Sine learned a lot about Paul on their walk. For example, he openly admitted to collecting magazines. He wouldn't tell her what kind of magazines (other than not <em>that<em> kind), giving her the impression it was something very nerdy. Or something he felt she would consider stupid. She was guessing muscle car magazines or workout magazines. When she offered up those guesses, he simply grinned down at her.

Paul then got to learn that she collected thimbles, which wasn't all that surprising given what she did for a living. What was surprising was the fact that he began asking her questions about thimbles. What they were made from, where she had gotten them, if they were for decoration only. She could not, for the life of her, remember a man actually taking interest in something as... girly... as that.

"Do you like living in New York?" She asked after a long, but not uncomfortable, stretch of silence.

"Sure, I love it. You can hit a coffee shop up at three in the morning and they'll have some weird shit waiting for you." He joked, hardly believing she had actually laughed at that. He was pretty sure it was a genuine laugh but the joke was pretty lame. Sine was... either not right in the head or just weird. "Actually, I haven't lived here for too long, just a few years, I feel like I'm still getting to know the city."

When she stopped to admire a display in one of the many windows, he halted as well, doing his own admiring. Sine was... beautiful, and deadly in the sense of who her husband was. But he couldn't resist watching the way the sunlight reflected off her chocolate brown hair.

"This is nice." Sine said as she stepped away from the window, falling into an easy step once more with him. "It's normal." Something that had been lacking in her life ever since whacking Mark with that sewing machine.

"Normal is definitely nice." Paul agreed, smiling down at her. He was a wrestler who was somewhat famous, and she was a dressmaker who was known worldwide, what a very odd pair. Of course, he had been in the wrestling spotlight consistently; he knew she had been in a forced semi-retirement due to her marriage and children. "So… what are your twin's names?"

"Gavin and Kalea." Sine replied immediately, smiling at the mention of her beautiful twins. "Stephanie didn't tell you?"

He arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "I wasn't aware you two were on speaking terms to be honest, she doesn't really talk to me unless it's about work."

"Oh. Well, we do keep in touch, sort of. She came to my baby shower, poor girl. She was so terrified, not that I blame her. I must have been out of my mind asking to come with- well, you know…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"She doesn't talk about it, at least not to me." He said after another round of –this time uncomfortable- silence, remembering how he had tried to help Sine after 'Taker had decided to abandon Stephanie in favor of more interesting game. The memory of her being abducted while on the phone with him still brought shame to him.

"At least she got away." Sine said consolingly, and then realized how bad that sounded, considering she was married to the guy. Speaking of, if Mark knew she was talking to Paul, he would kill someone. "Since we're relatively close to my neighborhood, I think I'll just head home."

"Oh…" Paul supposed he should have been expecting that, especially after the rather depressing turn their conversation had taken. "Well, I can walk you, if you want?"

She shook her head.

He had definitely been expecting that, the woman was jumpy. He knew it was because of who her husband was. The Undertaker. What the hell was he thinking? This was the Undertaker's wife and he was flirting with her! Had he lost his mind?

The answer was a definite yes because the next thing he knew, he was pulling Sine into his arms and kissing her.

There was no pressure, no demanding. It was just a simple, gentle kiss, mouths parted slightly, tentative almost. Sine pulled her head back after a moment, staring up at him. "He will kill you." She said quietly, not even needing to say who 'he' was. "He has me watched sometimes, Paul." She probably shouldn't be telling him this but at the same time… he needed to know there could and would be consequences to their actions. Even something as simple as a kiss. "I have to go."

"But you don't want too." He contradicted, not giving a damn who was watching them at the moment and brought her back into his arms. "I could protect you, Sine." He had said that before, but he hadn't been given a proper chance. They had been miles apart, that didn't have to be the case this time around. "You married him because he forced you too, Sine, you have to stop letting him control you."

She just lowered her head.

"No, don't… don't do that." Paul pleaded, gently lifting her chin with his hand, trying to get her to meet his eyes. "Please Sine…"

"You don't understand, Paul…" She whispered, shaking her head though she allowed him to pull her between the stores, into a narrow passageway.

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't…" She tilted her face up when he cupped her cheek, eyes closing for a brief second. "I have to go, I have too."

His hand dropped as she backed away, trying to understand why his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.


	15. Tokyo

**15: Tokyo**

* * *

><p>"Abigail, honestly, you can finish it by yourself. I'll be in on Sunday when the shop is closed and have a look then." Sine said the following evening, eating a TV dinner. The twins were laying in their playpens in the living room, which she could see perfectly from her place at the kitchen counter. "If you can't handle it, leave it and I'll do it when I come in."<p>

"But-"

"I'm hanging up now!" She ended the call and rolled her eyes. What was she paying that girl for? Honestly. Sighing, she threw away what was left of her dinner, picked up her glass of wine and headed for the living room. Settling herself on the rug before the fireplace, she glanced at her babies. They were sound asleep and she knew she'd probably fall asleep right here on the floor in her socks and thermal shirt.

After easing herself into a comfortable, lying down position, she rested her chin on her folded hands, staring into the low burning fire. Her eyes were just beginning to shut when she heard the front door opening and rolled onto her back, her heart rate picking up at the sight of Mark dropping his bags.

* * *

><p>He stared down at his wife, taking in her sleeping attire and the empty glass wineglass that rested off to the side of the carpet. Ignoring her confused look, he closed the distance between them; dropping down to his knees and reached out for her.<p>

"Mar-" Whatever she had been about to say was muffled as he kissed the breath right out of her.

He knew about her little stroll with Hunter, or _Paul_, he knew they had shared a kiss and a sickening sweet tender moment. She _knew_ better. She knew he had her followed, and if she thought that since he had given in about Tokyo that he was relaxing on everything else, the woman had lost her mind.

But he wasn't going to yell at her, lay an abusive finger on her, none of it. He was going to make love to her until neither of them could walk or see straight. He was going to remind her why he was the only man for her, why no one else would ever be able to take his place. He was going to remind her that she was his.

"I missed you." He murmured against her open mouth, feeling her lips curving into a slight smile and returned it.

* * *

><p>Sine was busy up until it came time for Tokyo. She had been surprised when Mark came home the night before she and the twins were to leave but actually welcomed the company. She was overseeing the packing of her bags as well as the twins, having booked a private jet for the passing.<p>

"Mmm, we'll be back in a week, two at the most." She said, wrapping his arms around his neck, a cab waiting to take them to the airport.

"I know." Mark whispered, his forehead pressed against hers. He had heard through the grapevine that Stephanie McMahon had decided to attend the show, knowing she and Sine were still on friendly terms. He had also heard that she would be accompanied by her brother… and her on-screen husband.

This meant he would ensure that his wife was followed, again. He didn't trust her, he couldn't trust, she hadn't even come clean about kissing Paul, let alone running into the guy.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her flush against him and dipped his head to brush his lips against hers. "I love you, Sine." He whispered, running a finger down her cheek.

She sighed, catching his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. She still couldn't say it. On some level, she acknowledged that she cared for him deeply; she just couldn't say those three little words. "I know, Mark." She whispered back, standing on tip toe to give him a proper kiss. "I'll miss you." That she did mean, and it surprised her.

He hoped so.

* * *

><p>The flight was long and tiring. Sine slept as much as she could, knowing sleep would be a rare commodity in the coming days. Almost as soon as they landed, she was swarmed with temporary assistants. So the trip to the hotel they would be staying at was filled with them giving her last minute details, reviewing the RSVP's for shows and parties, stupid things that gave her a headache.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul kept telling himself the only reason he had come along with Shane and Stephanie was because Shane had invited him along. That and to do some sort of appearance for the WWF. He wasn't here because of Sine, he had completely ignored Stephanie dropping that on him before making his decision, or at least… that was the story he was telling himself.<p>

Currently he was leaning against the reception desk while Shane handled the checking in, his eyes scanning the lobby and taking in the posh surroundings.

"Don't pop your gum." Stephanie reprimanded when he did it, knowing it was a bad habit of his and punctuated the request with a light elbow to his ribs.

"Sorry." He grunted, starting to look down at her only for his attention to be diverted. Walking through the doors, pushing a double stroller, was Sine. He almost didn't recognize her due to the white pants suit she wore, but… after looking past that, he seen the gray eyes, the short brown hair and the hesitant smile playing her painted lips as she stared right back at him.

Sine seemed to take him being there in stride, walking right up to Stephanie as the younger woman moved to greet her and hugged her friend. "I love your suit." She commented, taking in the design with a practiced eye.

"You should, it's off your line." Stephanie teased.

"That would explain why it looks familiar."

"May I?" Stephanie gestured to the wide awake twins who were simply staring around them, taking in all the hustle and bustle. When Sine nodded, she swooped in on Kalea first, tempted to ruffle Kalea's pretty red hair. "You look like your… mom." She said after a moment, the red hair the only thing of 'Taker's she could find. Then she glanced down at Gavin. "You… look like him…" Poor thing.

While Stephanie took turns holding the twins, Paul moved so he was standing beside Sine. "You look beautiful, as always." He said, knowing it sounded like a bad pick-up line but meant it. She did look beautiful, and other then a bit flustered, she also looked happy.

"Thank you." She replied softly, gray eyes lowering for a moment before flashing up at him in amusement. "Maybe, Stephanie, dearest, you should consider giving your mother some grandchildren."

Shane began laughing at that, having finished with checking in. "Mom would love that."

"I am nowhere near ready to have kids! Why don't you have some Shane?"

"Not yet, how about you Paul?"

"When I find the right woman."

Sine just smiled, ducking her head again when he shot her a not so discreet look.

The McMahon siblings both pretended to be looking elsewhere.

Him being here made things a bit complicated, for her, and Sine had no idea what to do or say. She was mildly aware one of her assistants was checking her in. "I didn't realize you would come with them." She whispered. "Look-"

"Sine, are you here alone?" Shane asked curiously.

She nodded.

"Why don't you join us for dinner then?" He looked at Stephanie who had somehow managed to balance one twin in each arm, shaking his head. "And of course, you can bring the babies."

All Sine could do was nod.


	16. The Fling

**16: The Fling**

Unpacking was a bitch, therefore Sine left that up to the assistants and maids, preferring to occupy herself with the twins until it was time for dinner. Then she left them in their nanny's –Tina- care in order to bathe and dress. Knowing the McMahons, they would be dining somewhere fancy so she wore a green gown –one of her own designs as she was a walking advertisement-, the shade accenting her hair and eyes perfectly. Flawless make-up, her short hair styled and a matching pair of heels and a clutch turned her from her usually semi-plain self into a siren.

Sine told herself that the reason for all this was because she was here, in Tokyo, for a fashion show and she had to constantly look like the models that would be showing off her work. That was the reason she was all dolled up, not the fact that she would probably see Paul again tonight.

No, that had nothing to do with it at all.

* * *

><p>When Sine walked into the restaurant, pushing a double stroller, Paul's breath caught in his throat. His eyes raked over her briefly, lingering on the twins, who were both awake. He stood up to help her, flashing her a smile that she hesitantly returned. "You look beautiful." He said softly, watching as she adjusted the stroller so the babies were reclining.<p>

"Thank you." Sine murmured, allowing him to pull a chair out for her, aware Shane and Stephanie were studying them speculatively and tried to ignore the small, pleased grin that flitted across the younger woman's lips.

Stephanie decided to play nice and immediately engaged everyone in small talk, discussing business, the upcoming fashion show, things that were safe to talk about.

Paul forced himself to listen, to respond, and to not stare at the woman sitting next to him. He impressed himself when it came time to order his dinner, managing to do so coherently and mentally slapped himself. He was acting like a jerk, and when he caught Sine's eye, he seen a flicker of amusement, inwardly grumbling.

She couldn't help but be amused, he was acting like a teenager and not the grown man he was. It was cute, and a bit flattering, he had a crush on her. She was married, to a psychopath though, mustn't ever forget that, and she wondered if Paul had forgotten.

When dinner was over, Shane and Stephanie excused themselves, exchanging knowing smiles, leaving the two alone.

Sine stood up, promising herself she was going to scratch one of the McMahon brat's eyes out, not surprised when he stood as well. "I should take the twins upstairs."

"I'll walk you." He offered, even going as far as pushing the stroller for her, carefully, so he didn't wake them. "They look like they've had a long day."

"They have, it's been busy, and they're not used to it."

"Poor tykes." He clucked his tongue, lapsing into silence as they stepped into the elevator.

Sine held her clutch in front of her, trying not to play with the clasp. This was awkward, and she could feel the tension building, feel it trapping them in the small, confined space and nearly exhaled in relief when they reached her floor.

"Thank you, for joining us tonight." Paul said when they halted before the door to her suite, watching as she fumbled in her little purse for the room key. "Sine…" He reached out to gently take her wrists, knowing she was nervous and didn't overly blame her. But they were across the world, away from _him_, there was no need for her to be so scared. "Sine…" He did what he had been wanting to do since seeing her earlier in her white suit and pulled her into his arms, softly kissing her lips.

This was wrong, so wrong. Mark would kill them both if he knew. Sine didn't want to ruin the newfound peace between them, but at the same time… she wanted to be with Paul because there was no pressure, he wouldn't hurt her if she turned him down, he was giving her a choice. He wasn't out to make her his possession, so she returned the kiss.

At least until Kalea started fussing.

"Oh…" She whispered hazily, pulling away to look down at her daughter. "Goodnight, Paul." She said quietly, turning to unlock the door with a trembling hand before backing in, pulling the stroller with her.

He didn't return the goodbye, instead stepped in the room after her. She was frightened, and timid, and that brought out the man and crushed the teenager thing he had had going. "Don't shut me out." He closed the door behind him.

She bit her bottom lip, finally deciding to focus on one thing at a time, or two, in the case of the twins. Sine arched an eyebrow in surprise when he took Gavin, watching as he cradled her son against him with an air that suggested he had been around babies enough to have a general idea of what he was doing.

Not saying a word, Paul helped her feed them, sitting side by side with her on the bed, each with one of the tykes in their arms. He smirked when Gavin was done with his feeding in record time. "Little man has an appetite." He cooed, ignoring the half-smile Sine shot him as he raised the boy up to be burped. A few minutes later, a very wet sounding belch reached him and he was expecting to find spit-up in his hair.

He even changed the accompanying disgusting diaper and then struggled to get the now nearly asleep infant into fresh pajamas, smiling when he finally laid Gavin down in his crib that rested next to his sister's. "They're cute."

"Oui." She murmured, reaching up to pull the clips from her hair, fluffing the short tresses away from her head. Instant relief. Sine allowed him to pull her out of the nursery, the door closing behind them and wasn't surprised when he kissed her again. Given that Mark would assume the worst if he ever found out Paul had even been in the room… she had decided it wouldn't matter.

With that thought in mind, she returned the kiss, filling what little space there was between them and smiled against his lips as his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

><p>Sine woke up to the bright sun assaulting her and groaned, rolling over to bury her face in Paul's chest, smiling when she felt his arm pull her in tightly. When he whispered her name, she turned her head up to meet his, brushing her lips against his. "Morning." She yawned, stretching out alongside his body, laughing huskily when he groaned in response.<p>

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me." He growled, his voice gritty with sleep, which only caused her to laugh more. He knew last night he had given her something her husband hadn't, couldn't, and that was tenderness. His lovemaking was gentle, caring, and by the way she had responded, he knew she wasn't getting that at home. She needed someone to be caring, to take the time to thoroughly love her. He was that someone." Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." She repeated, hiding a yawn behind her hand. She could hear Tina in the other room with the twins and was glad for the shut door between them, the shut, _locked_ door. She did not need to hear Tina's mouth running so soon in the day. She was aware she wouldn't be seeing much of her children this week, she would be that busy and busy started now. "I have to get a shower; I've got to go oversee production setup." She said reluctantly, not wanting to leave the bed just yet.

"I want to see you again." Paul said, sitting up with her, smirking slightly when she automatically caught the sheet and pinned it against herself. "Shy?"

"Perhaps a bit."

"Even with me?"

Sine let the sheet drop, feeling pleasantly satisfied when his eyes instantly dropped to take in the skin she had exposed. When he leaned over, she returned his lingering kiss, but then rolled out of the bed before it could progress. "Shower, and you may even join me."

That wasn't something Paul was passing up.

* * *

><p>That was how the next few days went. She would work, go back to the hotel to spend time with the twins, return Mark's phone calls that he would never answer –no doubt due to the time change between them, and then stay up all night making love with Paul. She knew this couldn't last, but she was enjoying what time they did have. Once they were stateside, the fling was over. It had to be.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't fucking believe this…" Mark growled darkly, then mentally corrected himself. Yes, he could. Raking a hand through his hair, he pushed away from the table, from the pictures laying over spread out over it. They were all faxed images, but there was no mistaking what he was seeing.<p>

Sine and Paul, through a window, in a bed together.

Gritting his teeth, he drove his fist through the nearest wall. When she came back, there would be no forgiveness, there would be no mercy, and there sure as hell would never be a trip anywhere without him ever again.


	17. Freedom Revoked

**17: Freedom Revoked**

It was the night, the big night. Sine almost died when she seen the turn out, the media, and the whole nine yards. As much as she had hated the shows, she found out now that she had missed this. It was freedom, something she desperately needed.

She was backstage, Paul with her, both of them being careful to avoid the cameras. "Watch." She whispered, pointing to a model. "As soon as she goes out, you'll hear silence." She smirked in satisfaction when that was exactly what happened. The model was stunning, which was why she was wearing Sine's masterwork, her most beautiful dress to date. She was sharing her world with Paul and so far, he seemed genuinely interesting. It was both flattering and reminded her what was lacking at home.

Paul was interested, he had never really given much thought to modeling, or what went on behind the scenes. He knew Sine was a fashion designer, but she had always been a reclusive one for the most part. Seeing her like this, obviously pleased with how things were going, made him smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him and flashed a surprised but pleased smile when she leaned up to kiss him, returning it.

Neither noticed the flash of a camera.

"None of them compare to you." He murmured in her ear.

"Flatterer."

"Come to my room tonight?"

She just nodded, reluctantly pulling away from him. "I have to go out there now." She said, giving him a smile before walking away to link her arm through her favorite model, Lisle, walking out onto the catwalk with her. She wasn't as stunning as the model; plain in her simple pantsuit, but this wasn't about her. It was about her work.

Which was how she preferred it.

* * *

><p>Mark was livid when he picked up the morning paper, spotting his wife's image in the society section, and then the fashion section. Livid went to something he couldn't even classify when he seen the picture of her kissing Paul, she was kissing another man, and it was on display for the entire world to see! She was humiliating him. Wasn't it enough that she was secretly having an affair with the asshole?<p>

That was it. He threw the paper aside and began to make arrangements for everything to be shut down in New York, for her and the twin's belongings to be shipped to Florida. Her life, her freedom, they were now gone.

* * *

><p>One last night in Tokyo, it was depressing. Sine didn't want to leave, but at the same time, she also wanted to go back to New York. Already orders were pouring in, offers to expand into cosmetics and perfumes, which she had no interest in. her passion was clothing.<p>

Turning from the window, she smiled at the sight of Paul blowing raspberries on Kalea's stomach, then Gavin's. "I think it's bedtime for ma petites." She murmured, seeing Gavin yawn, his small fists stretching over his head.

"Yeah, they're tuckered out again." Paul agreed with a smile, gently scooping them up, one in each arm and turned towards her. His smile broadened when her eyes ran down his bare chest and then down his jeans. "I'm not a model, don't eyeball me that way."

"Mmm… you could be…" She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"Come help me and stop ogling me."

Obediently, Sine went to help him, but she did not stop the 'ogling' as he put it. This was their last night together, she was going to ogle him as much as she could.

* * *

><p>Sine was quiet the entire flight back to New York, her mind reliving her last night in Paul's arms. Nothing could come of it, she had told him so that very morning, knowing Mark would eventually find out if they carried their affair on back in the States.<p>

When the plane landed, she stared out the window, frowning when she spotted her husband waiting, along with some of his old Ministry buddies flanking him. That wasn't good… "Merde… Tina, keep the babies on board until I say so…" She ordered, unfastening her seatbelt, waiting until the hatch had been opened before walking over to stand there, staring down as Mark approached.

He reached up to take her hand, helping her down the stairs and pulled her into his arms, crushing her against him. While he was doing that, Edge and Christian were boarding, retrieving the nanny and his children. His children, not Levesque's.

"Sine?" Tina called hesitantly as she forced down the steps, frowning when Sine pulled away from her husband in order to shoot her a confused look.

"Your services are no longer required." Mark said flatly, not letting Sine actually step away from him. "Unless you wish to relocate? Which, in that event, you will be compensated for the trouble."

"Relocate?" Sine echoed weakly.

He nodded, reaching back to accept the rolled magazine Bradshaw was carrying, thrusting it into her hands. "We need to talk about this, darlin'."

Confused, she looked down. It was a fashion magazine, and on the cover, were her and Paul, looking a bit too cozy. Sine felt all the color draining from her face.

"Walk." He ordered.

* * *

><p>She couldn't say a word, not one damn word. All she could do was look ahead, the magazine clutched in her hand. They had caught another flight, this time to Florida, and then a car had been waiting to take them to his home. She cringed when he finally ushered her into what she could only assume was his penthouse, remembering him mentioning it before.<p>

She took the twins from the confused Tina while Mark gave her instructions, listening as he told one of his men to take Tina to her new home, and put the babies down in their new room, screaming in her mind.

When she walked back out to the open expanse of living room, she had somewhat collected herself, seeing Tina was gone. Everyone was gone but him. They were alone and her stomach gave a violent twist.

"Go bathe." Mark ordered, not even looking at her. He needed her out of his immediate vicinity, before he hurt her. It had been easy keeping his temper in check while they were surrounded by people. But now, they were alone, and all he could see was her kissing Paul… cheating on him… When he heard her disappear, his eyes strayed back to the magazine, cursing.

* * *

><p>She dawdled, taking her time, knowing when she finally came out, there were going to be problems. He knew, he knew, that damn picture. Had he had her followed? Did it even matter? He knew, that was enough, and she swallowed down bile.<p>

Finally, she got out of the tub, drying off and pulled on a nightie she had found laid out on the bed, his bed. How many places did he own? Quietly, Sine made her way back out, seeing a very unseasonal fire going and wrapped her arms around herself.

He was sitting by the fire, not caring that it was already sweltering, staring into the flames with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, the magazine in the other hand. He squeezed the glass, rereading the article, all about her Tokyo fling with his coworker. How cozy they looked, how in love, it made him sick.

"Levesque will be dealt with." He announced, aware she was behind him, his voice calm and even.

When he spoke calmly, Sine got worried.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No." She managed to get out on the third try, looking over his shoulder to find "Reneire's Fling with Wrestling Superstar" screaming at her. She frowned at the picture, it was from the show, he had his arm around her and she was leaning into him, both of them staring at each other. On the opposite page was an image of her quick kiss before she had gone out on stage. "Mark…" She did not like that 'dealt with'. "This is just a gossip rag…"

"No, it's not." He reached down to pull a stack of pictures out from where he had placed them, between his thigh and the chair, throwing them to the floor. He watched as she knelt down to study them, watched her face steadily grow paler and paler at the images of her and Paul fucking each other. "Are you going to tell me those are fakes?" He demanded, rising from his chair, towering over her kneeling form.

Sine didn't look up at him, her hands shaking.

"I had you followed Sine, you should've known that. I know what happened; I know you fucked him every night you were there." His voice was getting quieter and quieter. "I know everything, Sine."

"Well then, if you have these and already know, I obviously don't need to tell you anything." She said finally, deciding she could use that drink right about now and pushed herself to her feet. She crossed the room to the bar and poured herself a shot of liquid courage, downing it. So he had had her followed, no surprise, it wasn't the first time. "What angers you the most, Mark?" She asked softly, staring into the fire. "The fact that I cheated on you… or that I enjoyed it so?"

"Both."

She poured another shot.

"You slipped up, that's fine. We'll move on from this. But your freedom is revoked. What trust I had in you, you destroyed. I asked you to do one simple ting, Sine, and you couldn't do it." When she didn't even look apologetic, he hurled his glass at the wall angrily.

Sine kept perfectly still, listening as he took a few deep breaths, obviously calming himself.

"You and _my_ children will be watched at all times, and agents will take over your business. You will stay here, you can design your damn dresses, but you will never set foot out of this house again unless it is with me. Nor will you have access to the phones or Internet, anything you need, you will request through one of my men."

She was now staring at him, her mouth open in shock.

"Just remember, _wife_, you did this."

"Yes, I did this." She said softly, draining her second shot with a slight scowl. "I never asked for any of this, Mark. You imposed it on me. If I had been smart, I would have ran away with him when I had the chance."

Him being Paul.

Mark raised his arm to block his head when her own glass came flying at him. Eyes narrowed, he watched as she stalked down the hallway, hearing her cursing in French. "English!" He roared.

"Here's English: fuck you!"


	18. Escape

**18: Escape**

Sine paced the bedroom, chewing on her thumbnail. She almost jumped when she heard her cell phone go off, some song that Paul had put on it as his ringtone and ran to her jacket, digging it out. She read the text message and in spite of everything, smiled. Quickly, she texted back, hurrying out to the balcony, knowing Mark had probably heard the music. Her fingers flying, she spelled out a message, hoping he could decipher it. She heard the bedroom door opening and hit the send button, throwing the phone as far away from her as she could, watching it go flying.

"Warning your lover?" He sneered, having seen her hurl the phone.

She didn't answer him.

"You didn't push him away!" He accused, unable to get those damn pictures out of his head. He couldn't stop seeing them. Seeing Paul lying between her thighs, seeing her riding him… he couldn't stop. "You fucked him willingly."

Still nothing from her.

"Get in bed, Sine." He ordered, sliding his bottoms off as he watched her climb into the bed, her movements wooden and automatic. "You do realize he's dead, right?" He demanded, crawling over her, catching her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I'm going to _kill_ him for touching you."

"Leave him alone." She said, finally breaking her silence, pushing at his arm.

"No." He growled, bending down to kiss her, digging his hips into her. "I'm going to rip out his heart, Sine, and then feed it to you."

She could imagine that all too easily, shuddering. "Why don't you just take it out on me?"

He pulled back.

She could see acid gleaming down at her, her own eyes narrowing spitefully. "Did your little spy tell you how I let Paul fuck me three ways from Sunday? How loud I was screaming as he took me over and over again?" Oh, this was dangerous territory but at the same time. It was amusing in a sick, hysterical, I'm going to die sort of way.

He knew what she was doing, and he knew better than to let her provoke him, but he couldn't help the resent from flooding him. "I can make you scream too." He whispered darkly, seeing her eyes widening at the implications behind that. He ran his hand down her torso, past her stomach and beneath her nightgown, impatiently pushing aside the fabric of her panties. "You _will_ scream for me, Sine."

She didn't scream, but she did gasp when he slid a finger inside of her, reaching down to stop him. It was pointless though, and she twisted her hips in an effort to get away from him, whimpering when he added a second finger. "You're hurting me!"

"I know." He didn't care if he hurt her, much. By the time he did finally take her, reestablish his dominance over her, he had her more than ready for her, reasserting the fact that no matter what he did to her, she would always want him.

He lay awake long after she had fallen into a fitful sleep, staring down at her. Frowning, he eased out of the bed and left the room, needing to make a phone call.

* * *

><p>Months rolled by, Gavin and Kalea turning one, a birthday celebrated with only their parents. Sine had officially retired from designing, as she couldn't work through agents, it just wasn't panning out. She hadn't heard from Paul, or Stephanie, not that she had truly been expecting too, but she had seen Mark with a sadistic smirk a few times, knowing something had happened. Something she definitely did not need to know about.<p>

"Gavin, no." She said from her place on the couch, flicking through a magazine as her son –who was enjoying being able to waddle a bit- pulled at linen on one of the stands. She sighed, getting up to stop him. "Nap time, yes?" She murmured, carrying him back to his bedroom, Kalea already asleep in hers.

When she returned to the living, she felt uneasy, trying to understand why. The obvious answer was the fact that before he left to go back to work, her husband had announced he was ready for another baby and they would be trying for one when he returned.

She snorted at that, listening to Edge and Christian right outside the penthouse door talking and shook her head. She was going crazy locked away in here. She felt like Rapunzel. She hadn't left the penthouse since he had brought her here, almost four months now, or was it five? Sighing, she laid down on the couch, pulling a pillow over her head.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, we don't have much time… if Edge and his boyfriend manage to call in back-up, we're fucked."<p>

"So…?"

"So, you best do that shit with that tube thing and hope you don't miss, James."

Jesse James mock saluted, smirking when he got scowled at. "Chillax bro, we got this." Ignoring Paul's scathing look, he turned and crept down the hallway, wearing camouflage pants and a matching top, completely aware that he stuck out like a sore thumb. He glanced down, spotting the two blondes and then looked back to his partner-in-crime, holding out his hand.

Billy nodded, passing over a long, bamboo tube and a dart, holding the second.

Jesse loaded it, raised it to his mouth and stepped out.

Christian was down.

"Reload!"

Followed by Edge.

"Alright, Hunt, let's go rescue the princess."

* * *

><p>When she heard the doorknob jiggling, Sine sat up, frowning. The morons outside the door would have just unlocked it, and she walked over to bang her fist against the wood. "I'm not playing your games, Mark." She called, wondering if he was home early and snatched a vase off the stand nearby. She waited, gray eyes narrowing and when a head poked through the door, she brought it down.<p>

"Damn!" Sean groaned, instantly sliding his throbbing head back out, cradling it. "She's fucking dangerous, bro!"

Snickering, Billy and Jesse slid into the room, both of them holding up their hands. "We're not here to hurt you, Sinster, we're here to get you the fuck up outta dodge." Jesse explained.

Sine stared at him like he was insane, her gaze shifting onto Paul when he stepped through the door.

Paul caught her when she flew into his arms, holding her close, not surprised when she began crying. "It's alright now, Sine." He soothed, nodding to Billy. "We don't have much time… 'Taker knows we came here."

Jesse followed Billy down the hall, duffel bags over their shoulders, ready to be filled.

Sine recovered, nodding and chased after them, disappearing into Kalea's room, hearing Paul slipping into Gavin's. She hurriedly dress her daughter, managing a smile when Kalea sleepily cracked open an eye. "Go back to sleep, Cherie." She soothed, putting her back down on the mattress in order to toss some things into the diaper bag.

* * *

><p>From the car, Stephanie and Shane watched with identical sets of wide eyes as a very pissed off 'Taker pulled literally right up onto the sidewalk and dismounted the motorcycle. "Paul, he's here!" Stephanie squeaked into her walkie talkie.<p>

"And he's carrying a chain!"

"He has a chain!"

* * *

><p>Paul cursed at that, Gavin in one arm, a diaper bag slung over the other. "Guys, 'Taker's here."<p>

Sine looked ready to faint, joining him in the hallway. She watched as Jesse and Billy took up positions on either side of the front door, Sean standing right there in the open with a smirk. She did sway when her husband kicked the door in, meeting his deadly gaze.

"You little bi-" Mark cursed when he was jumped from either side, whirling to defend himself.

"Shit, hold him still!" Sean ordered, procuring a Taser from the pocket of his leather jacket. "Come on, guys!"

"We're… trying!" Billy grunted, ducking a punch that would have taken his head off, trying to avoid being caught with the chain.

"Shit!" Sean shrieked when he accidentally tased Jesse, not missing the second time. He stepped back, watching as both 'Taker and Jesse fell to the floor, convulsing. "That was a my bad."

"No shit…" Billy grunted, stepping away and wiped sweat off his brow, glancing up as Paul and Sine approached. "I'll get Jess, Sean, grab the bags."

Nodding, Sean retrieved the two duffel bags. "We ready?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Shane scooted when everyone piled into the Hummer, staring at the pale, shaking Sine. "How the hell did he catch on so fast?" He demanded, not directing the question to her but Paul.<p>

"Because it's the fucking Undertaker!" Stephanie shrieked, smacking him for being an idiot. "He's going to come after her!"

"We'll be ready for him if he does." Sean said, trying to ignore the twitching, conscious Jesse, who was laying out in the tiny aisle. "Sorry man, really." He said, bending down to stare at his friend.

Jesse was going to murder him when he could move again.

Billy was sitting up front, driving now, carefully since Paul and Sine were fastening the babies in the car seats they had brought. Once the pair were settled themselves, he changed the pace, figuring that even though 'Taker was down for the moment, it wouldn't hurt to put some serious miles between them.

Paul held Sine against him, both of them staring out the tinted windows into the night. He heard Stephanie whispering 'he won't stop, he's not going to stop' and knew she was right, though that didn't stop him from wishing she would shut the hell up. He inwardly smirked when Shane did just that, silence ensuing.

"She's right." Sine finally spoke up, shattering the peace, knowing she had put them all in danger. "He'll find me, he always does."

Billy, Sean and Jesse didn't know the entire story, and Jesse didn't want to know, but he couldn't exactly voice that aloud. He was really going to fuck Sean up, especially when the idiot asked Sine to explain.

"He chased her around the world after she… rescued me." Stephanie said quietly. "And he found her everywhere she went."

Sine nodded grimly.

"Not this time." Paul announced, refusing to believe that 'Taker was omnipotent. He was just a man, granted, a rather slyer man than most, but still a man. "Not this time…"


	19. Any Other Way

**19: Any Other Way**

When Jesse had recovered, he asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. The conversation had tapered off, everyone quiet as Billy drove, and the only thing he had to occupy himself was his own thoughts. "Those twins are 'Taker's, what happens if he goes to court and gets her for kidnap or something?"

Everyone looked at him, even Billy via the rearview mirror.

Sine frowned thoughtfully, regarding him as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll go to France with them. He'd have to go to the Embassy then."

"Uh, why France?" Gingerly, he began pulling himself into an upright position.

"I was born in France. My mother was French, my father an American. I have dual citizenship." She explained, wondering if people honestly thought her last name was an American name. Well, her former last name…

"And given your… fame status," Stephanie said slowly, considering it. "He would have a serious fight on his hands, and it would be all over the news, that could work…"

"Do you have passports for the twins?" Shane asked, frowning when she shook her head. "Birth certificates? Anything?"

"Mark has them all. I don't even have my ID anymore."

"Scratch leaving the country." Sean sighed, wincing when Jesse finally hit him, cursing when he got it a second time. "I said I was sorry!"

~!~

Sine had to wonder how everyone was going to fit in Paul's rather small house. Three bedrooms, one bath, and a large group of people, it wasn't going to work. She didn't imagine they would stay for long, after all, the wrestlers had work to get back too. She knew Paul and Stephanie were in some storyline were they were supposedly married, Shane sometimes a part of that line. From what Jesse said, they all were a giant, onscreen group.

Whatever. She hated wrestling.

"It's temporary." Stephanie said, coming up behind Sine, peering into the room she had placed the twins in. "Just until-"

"He finds me again." Sine whispered, frowning slightly when she felt the younger woman's hand on her shoulder. Turning, she stared down into Stephanie's pale face, remembering the first time she had ever laid eyes on the McMahon Princess. So much had changed in her life since meeting Stephanie, since becoming involved in that damn fiasco… she couldn't help but wonder if their roles would be reversed if she had never gotten involved.

From the way Stephanie was eyeing her, it was clear she was thinking along the same lines.

~!~

"I'm staying with her."

Overall, neither Shane nor Stephanie were surprised with Paul's announcement. His three, less intelligent, buddies were looking at him like he had lost his mind. The six were seated around the small table, thighs were touching, that was how cramped it was. It had been three days since they arrived and so far, no one had come up with any brilliant ideas other than 'let's hide from 'Taker'.

That part seemed to be working. He hadn't shown up yet. That did nothing to keep any of them from jumping whenever the wind blew.

"Paul, man, if you disappear, it's going to raise a lotta questions." Jesse pointed out, frowning when Shane shot him a derisive look. "What?"

"The person it's going to raise questions for, already knows we have her, dimwit."

"So I'm staying."

"And what happens to the rest of you?"

All eyes turned to Sine, who had come out of the room she shared with the twins. She was leaning against the wall, arms folded over her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"He knew you all were coming, seen you, what will happen to you when you return to the road?"

Sean groaned, dropping his head on the table with a loud thud. "Oh, that's easy. We just die."

"Brutally." Jesse added in a croaked whisper.

Stephanie would admit it, she wanted to say screw it all and run like hell. The problem with that was it wouldn't solve anything. 'Taker had already demonstrated that he had serious resources at his disposal, and he would use them to hunt people down. He was probably already hunting them down… she was going to be ill.

~!~

"You're safe here Sine, you know that, right?" Paul asked softly, two days after everyone else had left. He had watched her, aware she wasn't sleeping and knew she was expecting her husband to come barreling through the door at any second.

Slowly, Sine turned to stare at him, doubt swirling in her eyes.

"You and the twins, you're safe." He repeated, gently pulling her into his arms.

She managed a watery smile, blinking away her tears. "You keep getting stuck in the middle of this, don't you, Paul?" She murmured, remembering that day in New York when she had caught him following her. It had just spiraled from there it seemed. Of course she didn't believe him on the safe bit, she knew her husband too well.

"You already know I don't mind, Sine." He said quietly, rubbing slow, soothing circles on the small of her back with his palm. It was hard to believe that he hadn't seen her in six months until the other night or how much the twins had grown in that time. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

~!~

"Do you need help?" Paul asked, watching as Sine struggled, three days later, with the twins, one on either hip. He wasn't surprised when she shook her head no, nodding. "I'm going to fix lunch, I bet they're hungry." He studied them, inwardly noting how much they looked like the Undertaker.

She followed him out to the kitchen, listening as the twins jabbered. They were saying 'mama' now and she knew 'dada' would soon follow. Gavin and Kalea were both obviously missing the bastard, especially at night when they were tired and cranky. "Okay double trouble, maman is going to put you down now." She set them in the makeshift play area Paul had constructed, closing the gate to the kitchen afterwards and stepped over it. "Let me help, Paul."

"Nope, I got it." He flashed her a smile, deciding on hamburgers and began setting out what he wanted for them. When she simply sidled up to him and began helping, he rolled his eyes. The woman listened great.

But then again, he wouldn't have her any other way.


	20. The Waiting Game

**20: Waiting Game**

Sine waited to hear or see something on the news, half expecting Mark to start claiming she had been kidnapped. Then again, that would lead to a slew of questions he probably wouldn't want to answer, not to mention that would also mean she could start airing their 'dirty laundry' as the saying went.

Two weeks went by and nothing, which only served to put her and Paul even more on edge. The tension in the house was so thick it was stifling.

"Gavin, no!" She called, chasing after her son as he tottered towards the woods, catching and promptly turning him back towards the house. Towards, Paul and Kalea.

Paul was sitting in an oversized yard chair, bouncing one knee rapidly as if anxious, bare from the waist up. Not that she blamed him, it was far too hot. Summers here were apparently scorching and humid, all at once, how delightful. It was made worse by the fact that the central air inside had gone out and Paul wasn't risking going into town to replace it or calling someone to come repair it.

They were suffering.

The twins were running around in their diapers, slathered in sunblock while Sine sported jeans that had been cut into shorts and a tank top that was clinging to her due to sweating so much. It was too hot to stay inside and almost as hot outside, even in the shade of the trees.

"I know it's hot." He murmured when she dropped down into the grass at his feet, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. Kalea came tottering up to him and he lifted her until she was perched on his knee, gently tapping her nose with his finger. "The pool should be filled by now."

He had found it, still in its box, in the shed, vaguely remembering buying it a few summers ago. He had never gotten around to using it though with as hot as it was, he was glad for it. It had taken the better part of three days to fill the damn thing, what with the water pressure being horrible out here in the 'sticks'.

"I can't swim." Sine said softly. Truth be told, she was terrified of water unless it was in a bathtub or sink.

"Fortunately for you, I think the highest it is is four foot deep."

Groaning, she stood up and peeled off the tank top, making a face, it was soaked. Shrugging, she spread it out to dry, not too concerned with the fact that she was now in her shorts and a sports bra. The bra covered more than what most bikini tops did. "I needed to work on my tan anyway." She joked, stretching her arms over her head. "Gavin, put the stick down."

Paul watched as Kalea shimmied off his knee and went to join her brother, both of them soon waving sticks around and shook his head. "Come on." He pushed himself out of the chair and gestured for Sine to follow him.

"Gavin, Kalea, come here." She sighed, taking their small hands after throwing away the stick and walked slowly, matching her steps to theirs. Four feet of water, she could handle that.

* * *

><p>An hour later she was sitting on the small ladder to get in and out of the pool, her gray eyes fastened on the twins, point blank refusing to meet Paul's knowing gaze. Given how tall he was, he had to feel like he was plating in a kiddie pool. With her kiddies.<p>

When Gavin and Kalea both had had enough of the water, and were tired out from being in the sunshine, she carried them inside to towel them off and put them down for their afternoon nap. She took her sweet time, finally returning outside, to the pool, this time not climbing up to sit on the ladder. Screw that.

Paul was enjoying having the pool to himself. He didn't mind playing with the twins, but… he wouldn't lie, it was nice to not have to worry about them drowning. He stopped floating when he seen she wasn't getting back in and sighed, swimming over to the ladder. "Come on, Sine."

"Non."

Frowning, he stood up and held out his arms towards her. "Just come here."

Hesitantly, she stepped towards him. Which turned out to be a mistake because a moment later he was dragging her over the ladder and into the water. "Paul!" She shrieked, clinging to him for dear life, knowing it was stupid but she couldn't help it. It would be highly ironic and entirely plausible that after everything she had been through and survived, she would die in four feet of water.

Ignoring her muttered curses, not that he could understand what she was saying, Paul lay back and pulled her until she was straddling him. He could feel her palms against his chest, her no longer perfectly manicured fingernails digging into heated flesh.

Sine was trying her best not to move, her gray eyes wide as she stared down at him. If not for the fact that they were in the pool, she probably would have tried strangling him for this. When Paul did some move with his feet to change their direction, she panicked, fell off of him and went under.

"Shit, Sine, sorry!"

In seconds, she was scrambling towards the edge of the pool, spitting water out of her mouth; and gasping. She hung her head down, coughing.

He came up behind her, rubbing her back. She was much taller than the water, it was nearly impossible for her to drown, but he got it. She was terrified. "I'm sorry honey." He whispered soothingly in her ear, gently taking her hand when she reluctantly turned around.

Sine was a bit suspicious when he began pulling her back into the center of the water, though when he didn't do the laying back thing again, she relaxed, if only a fraction. Her legs went around his waist, her arms around his neck, pressing her head to his.

"Better?" He murmured.

"Yes, much."


	21. Almost Pretend

**21: Almost Pretend**

Sine knew Paul was going to have to return to work eventually. It had been three months since he had brought her and the twins here. Three months. At first, she had been on guard, knowing Mark would be there any day but then as time passed, she started relaxing.

It helped that Paul was there with her. She wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder anymore, or worrying about what would happen if she said or did the wrong thing. Everything was normal, it was nice. Usually, she could almost pretend that neither of them was famous and that she wasn't married to a psychopath. She could almost pretend that they were normal people, living a normal, quiet life.

Though as summer turned to fall and the leaves slowly changed their color, she began to get edgy again. "How much longer?" She murmured, resting her head against a window, a mug of coffee in her hand. She was enjoying the crisp morning, and the silence, before the twins woke up.

Paul, who had been sitting behind her, kissed the back of her neck. "As long as it takes." He murmured, wrapping his arm around her gently and rested his head against hers. He knew she was getting restless again, starting to worry again, but this was how they had to do it. Play things out, figure out how to get her divorced, he was still waiting to hear from the McMahon's on that front. So far, he hadn't heard jack shit.

They both jumped when a crack of thunder disrupted what had otherwise been a quiet sky, almost immediately followed by a torrent of rain. Paul could only watch as Sine disentangled herself from him and ran outside, trying not to smile as she spun in the rain.

This was freedom. Pure freedom. She could run in and out of the house with Paul hovering over her, knowing she wouldn't run from him. Technically, she wasn't free, she couldn't leave this place unless she wanted to be snatched back up again but at the same time: she had a choice. She could stay or she could go. Paul wouldn't force her either way and that made all the difference.

She laughed, tilting her face to catch the rain, letting it beat down on her.

Paul simply watched her. She was free to walk anytime she wanted too, he would never hold her against her will. She just knew she was safest here. He was quite aware how 'Taker had mentally and emotionally fucked her up, he wouldn't put it past the guy to have physically assaulted her either. Well, he wasn't 'Taker. She would always have a choice with him, even if it were to be the wrong choice.

When Sine came in out of the rain, she looked serious. "Paul, I think you should go back on the road." She said, accepting the towel he held out to her. "And I want to go, but I don't want the children to go with us."

He frowned.

"I do have friends still who would hide them. They could go to France. I know Shane advised against it but Mark wouldn't be able to just snatch them away. He would have to go through courts on both sides and I know enough people to tie up the systems." She was thinking Monique would be only too happy to take the twins on an extended vacation in the French countryside.

"You want to be away from the twins that long, Sine?" He asked quietly, already seeing the answer in her gray eyes. No, she did not. "He followed you around the world, do you think you'd be able to hide them from him?"

"No." She whispered, pulling on her wet hair, her eyes almost desperate. She knew she had to stay here, but what kind of life was this? They were living like hermits, no contact with the outside, no nothing. Her children were now fourteen months and the only people they knew at this point were her and Paul.

Even if she could get a divorce, she knew Mark wouldn't stop hunting her. Ever.

"You're right." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Sine…" He pulled her into his arms, wishing he hadn't seen the tears welling in her eyes, it broke his heart. "Hopefully this will all be over soon and you can live your life again." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's get you warmed up."

"I need a minute, Paul." Sine murmured, kissing his jaw. When he nodded, she smiled and back away, loving how he wasn't pushy. Granted, he told her things she didn't like hearing –such as just now- but they were things she needed to hear.

Sighing, she headed back outside. She rarely got sick and she loved thunderstorms, loved the rain. That… and her tears were washed away as soon as they hit her cheeks. Mark would never let her go, what had she been thinking? If she even attempted to get Gavin and Kalea out of the country, he would undoubtedly kill her and anyone she was stupid enough to involve.

It was best if she just swallowed down her feelings of unrest and wait it out. Eventually, it would all end. One way or another.


	22. Back In Unwanted Arms

**22: Back In Unwanted Arms**

"Dada!"

Paul damn near dropped the bowls of oatmeal he was bringing the twins when Gavin shrieked that, shooting Sine a panicked look. She followed him out of the kitchen, both adults looking down at the twins incredulously.

Sine was pretty sure she was having a heart attack, that feeling intensifying when Kalea giggled and pointed directly at Paul and echoed the 'dada', clapping her hands together.

Paul set the bowls down before the pair, reaching out to pull Sine into his side, steadying her.

She had to learn how to breathe again, her heart beating furiously in her chest, and managed a weak smile. It was only natural, she supposed. Paul did everything a father would do, what Mark had done, though it was all too apparent Mark was gone from their short memories. "Sorry." She whispered, apologizing for the near fainting spell and whatever else she could be sorry for.

"It's okay." His gaze was filled with worry as he helped her to a chair. "Sine…" Paul hesitated, cocking his head to the side. "I'll be right back."

She could only watch in confusion as he disappeared out the door, reluctantly turning her attention to her twins. "Oh merde…"

Ten minutes passed and Paul still hadn't returned, causing her anxiety to further increase. She finally pulled herself out of the chair and cautiously approached the door, feeling her stomach coiling into knots. Before she could even reach for the handle, the door flew open, tearing a scream from her.

Mark. With Paul pinned against him, a heavily tattooed arm wrapped tightly around Paul's throat, a gun balanced against his temple. "You have a choice." He said darkly, eyes flashing as he scanned his wife, and then his children. "You either come with me willingly, or his blood will be on your hands."

"I'll come." Sine said instantly, not about to let anyone die for her and knowing Mark would do it.

"Sine…" Paul rasped, his face an unhealthy red color.

"Dada!" Gavin shrieked, running as fast as his wobbly, chubby legs would allow towards Paul. He came to a halt and landed on his padded butt with wide, green eyes, staring up at Mark.

Sine was going to have another mini heart attack.

Gavin had just called Paul… Mark was seeing nothing but red as he cocked the trigger, aiming low and shot Paul in the leg, ignoring Sine's shrieks of fear. "Get them ready to go." He ordered, struggling not to scream at her, his tone instead coming out low and icy.

Once Sine had grabbed two diaper bags and dressed herself and the twins appropriately, he let Paul drop to the floor, walking over to stand directly in front of her. "You have ten seconds to get your cowering ass to the car and if you try to run, he dies. Do you understand me?"

All she could was nod, scooping up the twins and bolting out the door. She carried them out as fast as she could, hearing Mark speaking behind her and could only pray he didn't shoot Paul. She fastened the twins into the waiting car seats before spinning around to find her… husband… leaning in the doorway of the house, staring down at the barely conscious Paul. "Mark, please… don't." She begged.

"Say goodbye Sine."

"Goodbye." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Sine dozed on the drive to wherever they went, though nearly every little sound Mark made would cause her head to snap up. This was what? Fourth? Fifth time he had found her? She wasn't counting the chase around the world, that had been a game to him.<p>

"We're here."

She came out of her half-doze, half reflection in order to peer through the windshield, cringing inwardly when she seen what was a lot of flatland with a ranch on it. They were in the middle of nowhere, why was that not surprising? There was no way in hell Mark was going to let them return to their Manhattan lives, not now.

"Gavin, don't touch, Cherie." She whispered when he instantly went for the fireplace once they were inside, Kalea clinging to her leg, not appreciating being in a new place all of a sudden apparently. Sine didn't really appreciate it either.

"Gavin."

Gavin turned slowly, his mouth wide open as he stared up at the giant.

Mark bent down to lift his son, sighing when Gavin began screaming bloody murder and shot his wife a murderous look. There were _his_ damn kids and she had turned them against him! She was going to pay and pay dearly, already knowing she had probably tried replacing him with… Paul.

Doing his best to ignore her, Mark scooped Kalea onto his free hip and carried them down the hallway to their new bedroom, laying them each in a crib. "Enough!" He roared when Gavin wouldn't stop screaming. "Sine! Come take care of him since you decided to turn him against me!" He ordered, storming out of the bedroom before he _really_ frightened his son.

Sine hurried to the nursery, picking up her son instantly and began rocking him until he fell into a fitful sleep, murdering 'dada'. Reluctantly, she laid him down and glanced at Kalea who was already asleep and smiled. Kalea could sleep through anything.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she stared down at the twins, not wanting to leave the room anytime soon.

She wasn't given a choice as thirty minutes later she was dragged out by her still enraged husband. She managed not to shriek as she was hurled into what she assumed to be… their… bedroom, landing awkwardly on the bed in an ungainly sprawl of limbs.

Mark glared down at her, having cooled himself down with an icy shower, clad now in nothing but a towel around his hips. He didn't give her time to straighten herself out, just moved onto the bed, covering her with his massive body. Within seconds, he had her divested of her clothes and was pressing against her, feeling her trembling. "Beg." He ordered gravely, his hands squeezing her bare thighs. "Beg for me to fuck you."

"No." She whispered, shaking her head back and forth. When he squeezed even harder, she let out a soft cry of pain. She didn't want him, she wanted Paul! She wanted Paul's love, not whatever it was Mark felt for her. Sine hadn't been starved for attention, she had been with her illicit lover, who had not used her roughly. As such, her body was no longer used to being treated roughly and was recoiling at the pain.

He stopped squeezing, instead kissing her neck, feeling her soft skin beneath his lips and growled while pressing into her. She wanted tenderness, and not from him, he could feel it.

Did he know that very morning, before they had come out of bed, Paul had been in the same places he was currently visiting? Sine mused, laying perfectly still as her husband tried coaxing some enjoyment from her. If he went any further he would, and he had, she felt him tensing when he reached her hips, a love mark right there in his face.

He seen it and struggled to keep the bile down, moving back up her body and guided her legs around his waist. She hadn't responded to him being gentle, and that mark… he bent down to press his head against hers, letting her see the acid in his eyes. "You're mine, Sine." He whispered angrily. "You're going to give me a child, a child who calls me dada and not some other man."

Her eyes widened, lips already forming the word 'no'.

"Those are _my_ babies and you took them away from me. It won't happen again." He vowed, angling himself before pushing into her without an ounce of concern for her. His lips curved when she cried out in both pleasure and pain, refusing to let her adjust and took her for his own, showing her who she belonged too, letting his anger fuel him on.

"Mark, stop!" She screamed, digging her fingernails in his arms, trying to shift away from him. Each of his thrusts seemed to come harder and harder, this had just turned into a grudge fuck.

That it had. It was an angry fuck. This was a 'if you ever leave me again for another man or any reason, I'll kill you' fuck. Mark was pissed and it was showing in his treatment of her, his face contorting in rage as she even now tried to deny him. He caught her wrists, holding them over her head, not caring if she was hurting, if he was hurting her. She could scream until she was hoarse. There was no one to save her, no Paul to come help her.

"Mine!"


	23. Dad

A/N: This is shorter than usual but that's because it's mostly a transition chapter.

**23: Dad**

The next morning, Sine was limping as she made breakfast for the twins. Mark was in bed, so far as she knew, apparently content from his night of roughly using her. She had to put on a happy face and pretend nothing was wrong, but her legs were refusing to cooperate. "Here you go." She sang brightly, crying inwardly as she set plates of cut-up pancakes before the two.

"Dada?" Gavin demanded, picking up a syrup-drenched piece and cramming it into his mouth.

"Dada!" Kalea screamed as if in agreement, banging her fork on the table.

"Is right here."

Sine whirled around to find Mark standing behind them, his arms folded over his massive chest.

The twins simply stared at him.

Of course they didn't know him, why would they? He glowered at Sine, hating her with a passion for this and dropped kisses on each of the twin's heads before sitting down at the table. Almost instantly, a cup of coffee was placed before him and he grunted his appreciation. At least _she_ hadn't forgotten.

He watched as Sine got his own plate around, knowing damn well she could try leaving him but would not get far, not this time. He had taken every precaution to ensure nobody found them and that she would never leave this house, not without his say so anyway. When she set a loaded plate before him, he nodded his thanks, digging in, well aware she had settled across from him with nothing but a mug of coffee.

She refused to look at him though, instead studying her babies. She had noticed, finally, that Mark had cut his hair, it was almost indecently short. She snorted, remembering how he had reacted when she had cut her own hair. That had been… bad. "Kalea, eat."

"Dada!"

She cringed when pancakes went flying.

Mark's temper was going to ricochet through the roof if she didn't get those kids under control, not helped when Gavin started in. He pushed violently away from the table, his chair flying backwards against the wall and stormed to the twins. "I'm your father, I'm your dada! Me!" He ignored Sine's appalled look, catching Gavin's hand before the runt could upturn his plate. "Don't. You. Dare."

Gavin did it.

Mark lifted his son out of the high chair and promptly spanked him, twice, then did the same to Kalea. "Enough!"

Sine was on her feet, already guiding the screaming children away, shooing them down the hall to their bedroom. "Play." She said gently, pulling out toys before stalking back to Mark and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Twice. "Don't you _ever_ put your hands on them again!" She ordered, eyes flashing with rage. "They haven't seen you in months, moron, what did you expect?"

"And whose fault is that?" He shot back, pleased when her entire face went red before she lowered her stare, folding his arms over his chest. "You took my children away from me, even after we were getting along, even after you decided to fuck Levesque in Japan."

Sine was trembling now, cowering when his fist came flying and punched a hole right through the wall. Right next to where her head had been.

"You'd better fix this, Sine. Those are my kids, not just yours, fix it. Fix them. They're spoiled little brats."

"They never acted like that until now." She snarled, scared out of her wits but she knew he wasn't going to hit. Sexually assault her maybe but not hit her, what the hell was the difference? Oh wait, in his mind it was always consensual. "After I fucked Levesque…" She echoed nastily, ducking under his arm to return to the kitchen.

He wanted to grab her by the hair and rip it out at the roots, barely managing to restrain himself as he fought to control his trembling. "Perhaps I should have him _punished_." He taunted finally, chuckling wickedly when she whirled around to stare at him. "Maybe I should have him _killed_."

"Leave him alone!" She ordered, eyes flashing with both fear and anger. "I am with you now, aren't I?"

"And the twins?"

"Will learn to… call you… dad."

He stared at her, feeling nothing but contempt for his wife, and watched as she backed away. He knew she was afraid of him, and she had damn well better remain that way if she knew what was good for her. "Get out of my sight." He hissed finally. "I don't want to look at you, you make me sick."

"Fair enough." She muttered, scurrying away from him. The sight of him made _her_ sick, so they were even.


	24. Moo Moos

**24: Moo Moos**

"No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!" It was a mantra Sine was now screaming, throwing everything in sight, smashing the bathroom mirror as she began destroying the room. She could hear the twins playing in the living room, and Mark's rapidly advancing footsteps.

Two months, two months back and she was pregnant again. There was no doubt who the father was. She knew the signs. She was never late when it came to her period, and she was late. She was constantly nauseous, backaches, tired, and when she was late, she had finally used one of the pregnancy tests Mark had bought her as a cruel reminder of his next goal. "Son of a bitch!"

Mark pushed open the bathroom door and caught her by the arms when she flew at him, spotting the stick on the counter. He immediately knew what was going on and began laughing, dragging her back into their bedroom. "Mmmm…" He murmured, splaying a hand against her stomach. "This one will _know_ me."

Sine deflated, tilting her head back to scowl up at him, eyes narrowed. "I hate you." She said darkly, baring her teeth when he just chuckled at her. The twins weren't even three years old but she was going to have another. There was no way she'd be able to leave him now, never. The helplessness of her situation was overwhelming and she slumped against him, beginning to cry.

"Sshhh…" He murmured soothingly, gathering her into his arms in order to carry her to the bed, gently laying her down. She was pregnant, well… that just meant he'd have to be a bit more gentle with her. It seemed his wife was rather fertile, which brought a wicked smirk to his thin lips.

Another baby, maybe even another set of twins. That would be perfect, a house full of rugrats. Mark would never let her go, and he was going to kill anyone that tried to take her from him again. He lay down beside her, gathering her in arms and smiled when the twins came into the room, climbing into the bed with them.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>"Please, please stop." Sine whispered later that night, not in the mood for Mark's love making, even though he was being gentle with her. Surprisingly they had had a good day, as good as it got anyway. The twins behaved and Kalea was turning back into a daddy's girl. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders, staring up at him pleadingly. "Not tonight, Mark, please."<p>

He stopped, looking up into her eyes and frowned slightly. "I'm bein' gentle, Sine." He whispered, ignoring the way her grip tightened on his shoulders and kissed her. When he moved his lips down her throat, he stopped again, both feeling and hearing her beginning to cry. Growling, he pushed himself away from her and rolled off the bed. "Goddamn it!" He cursed, storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Why was he gentle with her when she didn't even appreciate it? The fucking whore!

Sine was out of the bed and into the bathroom as soon as the door had closed behind him. She made it to the toilet just in time, hurling everything she had eaten that day, which wasn't much to begin with. When she had finished, she just leaned back against the tub, drawing her knees to her chest.

How had her life come to this?

* * *

><p>"If it's twins, you'll wake up with a knife in your throat." Sine said as sweetly as possible, six months pregnant now. They were on their way to her OB appointment for an ultrasound, something they hadn't had with the twins.<p>

Today, the twins were being carted by Mark. They were just thrilled at being outside and off the ranch. Truthfully, so was she. These monthly appointments were the only time she was allowed out of the house.

Less than an hour after her threat, she was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's only one baby." The doctor informed them, studying the monitor with a slight smile. "Everything looks good, very healthy. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes." Mark answered before she could. When it was announced they were having a boy, he couldn't stop the gleeful hoot that escaped his lips.

Sine groaned, not as pleased as he was. Just what she needed, another Mark running around.

"Of course, we can put you on a stronger birth control after this one." The doctor said gently, seeing Sine's expression. When he spotted Mark shaking his head no, he hesitated. "No? How many do you want?"

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't want birth control at all." Mark said flatly, ignoring the disbelieving expression his wife was now wearing and folded his arms over his chest. If she so much as uttered a single word, he'd have to punish her and he'd find a creative, non-threatening to the baby way to do it.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Sine waited until they were in the car before saying anything. She turned in her seat to look at the gabbing twins, wondering how on earth she was going to manage three kids. More if he obviously had his way, no birth control indeed! "You going to quit wrestling?" She demanded, shooting him the nastiest look she could muster. He probably would too, just because if he wasn't around, she might very well disappear again.<p>

"I'm retiring, darlin'." He spared her a quick glance, one hand stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I think it's time for me to stay home with my family." He reached over to take her hand.

"Oh joy and rapture, I can _hardly_ wait." She said sarcastically, trying to pull her hand from his only to find him squeezing harder. Smiling, she brought his hand to her mouth and bit down as hard as she could, drawing blood.

Mark simply pulled back and licked at the blood.

"Freak…"

"Mom, look!" Gavin shouted, mercifully interrupting and pointing out the window. "Moo moos!"

Kalea squirmed in her booster seat to look. "Moo moos!"

"Moo moos." She echoed.


	25. No Differently

**A/N: **Well, here's the last chapter and it's been a very long time in coming. I will admit, I am not overly thrilled with the ending but given the circumstances, it'll have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>25: No Differently<strong>

Sine stared tiredly down at the shopping list in her hand, blinking as she tried to focus on the words. Mark was at home with the twins, having officially retired from wrestling, and she had been sent out for the first time without him since he had forcefully reclaimed her. She wasn't alone however, she had their three month old son, Tristan –after her favorite love story-, with her. Mark wasn't an idiot, he would keep her babies near him so she wouldn't run off. Not that she was likely to anyway.

Tristan was in a sling across her chest, sleeping, thank God. He was such a fussy baby, she loved him, but if any of her babies caused her to lose her mind, he'd be the one. "Why the… Oh…" She had to reread that, and then blushed. She wasn't buying whipped cream, not with that little note on what it was for beside it.

She rounded the corner and almost walked into a man dressed in hunting gear, frowning when he reached out to steady her and stepped away from him. "Pardon me."

* * *

><p>Shawn Michaels stared down at the woman dumbly, recognition in his eyes as he struggled to place her, to place that soft French accent. He had never met this woman before in his life, but damn it, he knew her. "Sine Reneire?" He finally murmured, nodding his own confirmation when her mouth twisted into a tiny 'o' of surprise. It was her, the woman Paul had been searching for all this time. "Sine?"<p>

Sine was frowning now, her gaze suspicious as she began looking around. "Did my _husband_," She sneered the word. "Have you follow me?" it was a cold demand, but the tone also held fear in it. She had no idea who this man was. So far, nobody had recognized her, which wasn't too surprising given that they were out in the middle of nowhere. It was highly unlikely these backwards yokels would even know what a fashion designer was.

She was also looking different, curvier now thanks to pregnancy and with fuller breasts thanks to breastfeeding, not her best look. Her hair was growing to what she considered insane lengths, a few streaks of gray sprinkled through the locks. She had tried cutting it once, right after having Tristan, and that had not ended up in her favor.

"You can tell Mark I'm not trying to escape." She hissed finally, backing away.

"Jesus… he's really got you all messed up, sweetheart." Shawn shook his head and held out his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not here because of Mark, I'm Paul's friend. M'name's Shawn." He frowned when she went paler than she already was, pulling out his cell.

She began shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

Sine turned and hurried off, arms around her baby, leaving the cart behind.

Shawn just dialed in the number, still frowning when his buddy answered. "Man, you will not believe who I just ran into…"

"What makes you think I care?"

"It was Sine."

Paul inhaled sharply. "Where?"

Shawn rattled the location off, not to surprised when the line went dead.

* * *

><p>It was when she had finally gotten home that realized she had not bought a single thing. She bit lower lip, watching as her husband stepped out onto the porch and then down the steps, undoubtedly coming to help her unload the nonexistent groceries.<p>

"Merde…" She groaned, getting out of the car and flashing him a hesitant smile. '"Tristan got fussy so I said forget it." She explained, it was almost honest. Tristan was seriously cranky at the moment, he was currently fussing in the backseat even now.

She was lying through her teeth and he knew it, he had always been able to read her like a book. Smiling green eyes turned venomous as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

Sine hesitated then blatantly ignored him by turning to tend to Tristan.

"Have it your way then."

* * *

><p>Why Mark had sent her out again a week later was beyond her, especially since he had taken up the grocery shopping the very next day after her eventful but fruitless trip. She was instantly suspicious as he had kept all three children with him, wondering just what his game was.<p>

She had been sitting in the van for fifteen minutes now, just drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she sat in the store parking lot. Finally, she leaned her head back and groaned. Games, it was always mind games, she never knew why but it was never any good for her.

A tap at the window roused her from her thoughts and her eyes opened, flying upwards. She met concerned hazel orbs and lost her breath. A second later, Paul had opened her door and pulled her out of the car and into his arms.

"Sine…" He whispered, burying his face in her and inhaled, his arms tightening around her. "Finally…"

She was too shocked to do much besides just stand there.

"Where are the kids?" He asked after letting go of her long enough to scan the backseats, frowning.

"With him, I'd say." Shawn said quietly from his place off to the side.

Not surprising, 'Taker was such a bastard. "We'll get them back Sine, and I'm going to take you far away, where he can't hurt you anymore. I prom-"

Sine had pressed a finger to his lips, shaking her head. Over his shoulder, she could see John, or Bradshaw, whatever he went by now. He was lying on the roof of the thrift store, and the weapon in his hands was aimed at Paul's back. Her husband had apparently had enough and set this up. "You have to go." She said softly, moving so she was the one in the line of fire. "I'm not leaving him Paul, I can't. We have a new baby." She murmured, knowing she was going to have to break his heart to save him.

Paul could see the fear in her eyes and shook his head, cupping her chin to force her to meet his gaze. "You have to get away from him Sine."

Shawn was getting more antsy by the moment. "If we're leaving, we need to do it now."

Panic was clear as day in his eyes, and Paul didn't know what to do. He had her, right here in front of him, but that was it. "Come with me, Sine. We'll get the kids, we'll figure it out. Don't go back to him."

"I am not leaving my children behind!" Sine was appalled and it showed. "I would never see them again. Don't you understand? No matter where I go or who I'm with, he will always find me. Always." She brushed a tendril of hair back from her face, forcing herself to be cold. "Get out of here Paul, forget me. I've already forgotten about you."

Shawn couldn't keep the 'ouch' expression from crossing his face.

All Paul could do was stare down at her, trying to see something, anything in her eyes, anything besides the lack of emotion that was causing his chest to constrict. There was nothing. Where there had been fear and a hint of surprise, it was empty, gone. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered, wanting to touch her, wanting to hold her again but didn't. She couldn't trust him to protect her, or her children, and he couldn't blame her. He had promised her more than once he'd keep her safe time and each time, he had failed and broken that promise.

It struck him now, the truth of it, the realization painful. Nobody could protect her from the Deadman, unless he decided to let her go, and that would never happen. They had three kids, 'Taker had retired, he wasn't going to let her go. He had chained her to him in every way he could. "Goodbye Sine."

"Goodbye." She whispered, watching as he gestured for a confused looking Shawn to follow him.

From the rooftop, Bradshaw nodded. She'd done the right thing and he hadn't had to kill anyone.

* * *

><p>"I hope you left him alive."<p>

Mark shelved the last dish before turning around. Sine had been gone… not as long as he had figured. He had thought she would run when she had the chance, or tried too. He had insured that chance would never reach fruition, hence Shaw.

"You've won. I'm yours."

"I know." He couldn't keep the smugness from his tone, not that he tried, and walked over to pull her into his arms, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "You made the right decision, Sine. I would've had him killed."

She nodded, already knowing it.

Chuckling darkly, he ran his hands down her sides, resting his head on top of hers. He knew it was over, the frustration of knowing she would run to another man if given the chance, of knowing there was a man out there willing to take her from him. she was his and would be until the day she died.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

"Gavin, Kalea, and Tristan, get back here now!" Sine ordered, chasing after her seven year old twins and five year old son. She tried not to laugh as they raced down the hallway, hearing Mark sniggering behind her. He was busy with their second set of twins, who now three, both girls. Lily and Victoria, who was usually just called Vic. "Mark, help!"

They had arrived early for the Hall of Fame ceremony where Mark would finally be inducted. She glanced back at her husband, love sparkling in her eyes. It had taken her a long time to finally come to terms with what her lot in life was, but when she had… the entire world had opened up again.

When she had finally realized she was in love with her husband, he had shown her just how boundless his own could be.

"Dad, Kalea just-"

"Shut up you snitch!"

"Mommy, they won't wait for me!"

"Hold on, darlin'," Mark laughed, catching the two toddlers and hoisted them on either hip, dropping kisses on each of their tiny heads. "Gavin and Kalea, enough."

Gavin and Kalea both froze at his tone of voice. Their dad wasn't abusive or mean, but he wasn't above taking a belt to their behinds it they didn't heed warning. They were heeding. They followed him, quietly, into a locker room, Tristan trailing behind slowly.

He watched as Sine entered and then followed, setting down Lily and Vic and shutting the door. He sometimes couldn't believe that they had five children, two sets of twins, and then surprised himself when he would occasionally wonder if she'd be up for another rugrat. "Alright, enough, all five of you sit your backsides down now."

"Pere needs to practice his speech," Sine said, setting down the clothes bags with their outfits on a table. "So why don't we let him and we'll be his audience?"

"Sine…" Mark groaned, shooting his suddenly oh so sweet looking children a look. When she just flashed him a tiny smile he shook his head. "Fine…"

Sine listened as he began practicing the speech he had been working on for what seemed like months, keeping quiet when Gavin and Kalea would offer suggestions. She gathered there were parts he was leaving out but kept her curiosity to herself, knowing she would hear it later.

Even though Mark was the most confident, self-assured man she had ever met, she could detect the nervousness that he was trying to hide. This was a big moment for him, one she personally should have come much sooner. He hadn't been active in the business ever since his retirement, she knew he was worried that he had been forgotten.

As if that could ever happen.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and put your hands together for… the Undertaker!"<p>

Sine was instantly on her feet along with the five children. Shane McMahon himself had gathered them when it was time, escorting Sine and the now very calm kids out into the arena for the show. Just a few seats down sat the McMahon prince himself, along with his own family, which now included two adorable little boys.

Gavin and Kalea were whistling, shouting encouragement as their dad walked out onto the stage, in a tux designed by their mom. "Go daddy! You rock!"

Thank God Tristan, Lily and Victoria were having fun with simple clapping. She blew him a kiss when he looked at her, gesturing the kids to take their seats. She wasn't surprised by the ovation he was receiving, it was thunderous and well-deserved, even she knew he was a legend.

The speech itself was pretty much the same one she had been hearing over and over for the past few weeks, but it was also different. It was different because he wasn't rehearsing it nervously, or cursing when he stuttered. He was delivering it with emotion, without hesitation, and that made it seem new to her.

"Before I go, I'd like to say something to my wife,"

Now this wasn't something she had heard and Sine cocked an eyebrow. Not too many people outside the business were aware he had a wife, and with good reason. The man had been insane.

"Sine, I love you darlin',"

Not what anyone was expecting, this was the Undertaker after all.

"And as I look back on everything, us, I realize that if I could do things differently,"

Her other brow rose.

"I wouldn't change a damn thing."

And she shivered, especially when his penetrating gaze zeroed in on her and he gave her a very wicked smirk. In the past it had always sent shivers of fear down her spine. Now it was lust and a delicious addition of knowing what was going to come later.

"Mama, why are you cryin'?"

"Hush Gav, didn't you hear Dad? He-"

Sine gestured for them both to shut up, wiping away the tears she didn't she was crying. She knew he wouldn't change anything, he still would have hunted her down, pursued her, tormented and tortured her… but tonight, this was his way of apologizing, in public no less, or apologizing as best as he could. He wasn't a saint after all.

Their marriage had been hell on earth, at first, but once she got past her hatred of him and started to actually care for him outside of their bed, well… then came understanding and finally love. There were so many things that could have been differently but in the end… she wouldn't change a single thing either, she wouldn't have done anything different. If she had, then maybe they wouldn't be where they were today.

Mark was the only man for her, as he always liked to tell her. It had just taken years for her to realize what he had always known. They were complete; they were each other's missing piece. It's just how it was.

A private smile played her lips as she watched her husband enjoy another standing ovation, remembering how they had met, in her backyard, their respective cats had been the catalyst. Then she recalled the incident that had set things in motion, things that would change her life forever and even now, it still brought a wicked smirk.

She had hit him with a sewing machine, attempting to crush his skull in and instead getting his shoulder. His fall to the cement floor had gotten his head, with much more care than her murderous blow would have been.

In the end, she hadn't been strong enough to try walking away one more time and he had never been strong enough to let her go. For that, she was grateful.

**FIN**


End file.
